


Visionary

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-03-29
Updated: 2001-03-29
Packaged: 2018-12-18 05:37:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 59,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11867841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Visionary by Wildcat p. 1/5

_Visionary_

By Wildcat 

**Special thanks** to my beta readers, without whom I wouldn't have been able to complete this, lahoffy, MacNair, lynnann and Vicky Nolan, and of course, the Clan CDC for their support and friendship. Thanks for bearing with me through the whole process. 

* * *

'Amanda, you're asking for trouble.' Duncan MacLeod kept his voice low as he scowled and shook his head at the dark haired woman. 'I warned you against this.' 

'MacLeod, really, I think I can handle this. Besides, now that it's happened, I want to help him through this.' Amanda leaned against the counter, her tall frame outfitted in tight black and red leather. She sipped at her wine, her slender fingers tight against the glass. Duncan glanced toward the man lying dead on the sofa. In a few moments, when he revived, he was about to have his entire world thrown asunder. Duncan felt bad for the young man, knowing he faced a difficult future. 

'But you can't be his teacher, not if you're his lover. You know that doesn't work.' 

Amanda looked away, pressing her lips together. Uh-oh, thought Duncan. She's planning something. The innocence in her wide dark eyes was a ploy, and she batted her lashes at him. His suspicion grew. 

'Amanda? What are you thinking?' 

She continued to smile that sweet smile Duncan knew too well hid the deviousness of her thoughts. She was setting him up. And he was beginning to suspect exactly how. 

He glanced at the man on the sofa again. His dark hair was wild in disarray, bloody stains on his shirt from the gunshot wounds that had killed him. Amanda's words interrupted his thoughts. 

'I was thinking, that maybe, well, it would be better, that is, I mean...' 

'Spit it out.' Duncan leaned on the counter, piercing her with a glare. She shifted uncomfortably and looked away before taking another sip of wine. 

'I thought you could be his teacher.' 

He knew it. He just knew she had this in mind. He snorted in disgust and stood, shaking his head again. She'd probably been planning this all along, from the moment she'd met Jason Ellington. 

'Me. You want me to teach him?' He took a sip of his scotch. He needed more than this to help him deal with Amanda. 

'MacLeod, it's perfect. Jason and I can be together, without the constraints of a teacher/student relationship, and he'll have the advantage of having one of the best teachers there is.' 

Duncan paced to the window and back again, running a hand through his hair. _Damn the woman, why did she always put him in these situations?_ It was bad enough Amanda had gotten involved with a Pre-Immortal to begin with, but to drag him into this as well, hell, he shouldn't be surprised. Besides, it was quite touching to see Amanda so enraptured by someone. She truly cared for Jason, and that alone made Duncan curious. When Amanda had suggested they all have dinner, he had to admit, he'd been intrigued, and had wanted to meet the man who had so enthralled her. 

'Amanda, you didn't tell him about this before...' 

'No, MacLeod, I didn't want to scare him off. He would have thought I was crazy.' 

Duncan stared to hear the panic in her voice. Amanda, scared? Of what? She wasn't usually afraid of anything where men were concerned. He met her gaze. She was really worried about how Jason would have reacted. He hoped the man was worthy of her. Even after all the times she had aggravated and frustrated him, he would do anything to make sure she was safe and happy. 

'You really care for him, don't you?' 

Amanda smiled, a sad and resigned smile. 'I do. I really do. I've never met anyone so wonderful. He's gentle and strong, and he knows how to have fun.' She looked over at Jason again and her smile widened, her dark eyes sparkling. 'I shouldn't have to tell you he's a tiger in bed. Second only to you.' 

A twinge of jealousy tugged at Duncan. He loved Amanda, always would, as she would love him forever as well. But it was different with them. For him and Amanda, a long-term relationship just wasn't in the cards. They both knew and accepted it, but faced with the thought of Amanda spending her immortal life with another man, it was not something he had ever imagined. 

'He's going to revive any minute.' 

Amanda nodded and immediately went to the couch and perched herself beside Jason. She didn't have long to wait. With a deep shuddering gasp, Jason sucked in a big gulp of air, his body arching forcefully with it as his eyes flew open. For a moment, unable to focus, he stared blankly at her. Then remembrance clouded his gaze, and his eyes widened. He sat up, touching the now healed wound on his chest through the gaping blood stained hole in his shirt. He lifted his gaze to Amanda. 

'What happened? I remember those two guys in the alley, and I remember you holding me, and oh, the pain!' He shook his head, confusion and fear chasing each other across his features. 

'There's a lot to explain, sweetheart, and I want you to keep an open mind. But first, you need to know something.' Amanda drew him close. Her fingers moved across his face, across his cheeks, down to his strong chin, and across his full lips. Duncan felt like he was intruding and looked away. 

Jason blinked in confusion, for the first time noticing Duncan. His brow furrowed in concern and his hazel eyes cleared slightly. 

'Amanda, who...' 

'Never mind him. Before you know anything else, and there's a lot you're about to find out, Jason, you should know...I probably should have said this before, but I didn't, so I'll just say it now. I....I love you.' She leaned forward and kissed him, holding him tightly against her. 

Duncan thought he should be insulted by Amanda's dismissal of him, but couldn't help the gladness that filled him to see her actually admit to someone that she loved him. She really did, and he was happy for her. But the next few hours were going to be difficult, for all of them. 

Jason broke the kiss, placing his hands on Amanda's shoulders and holding her away from him. 'Amanda. Tell me what happened. Damn, I thought I died, and...' 

'Well, you did.' She bit her lip as she waited for his reaction. He simply stared at her for several moments. 

'Wait a minute, I don't understand.' He shook his head as if to clear it, still eying Duncan warily. 'Amanda, who is he?' 

Amanda sighed. 'Jason, this is Duncan MacLeod. The friend I told you about. Duncan, Jason Ellington. And you did die.' 

Jason shook his head, as if trying to clear it. 'Wait a minute, you're saying I died and that now, I'm okay. Miraculously healed and alive again?' 

'Something like that,' Amanda said. 'Duncan, can you help me here?' 

'Amanda's telling you the truth.' Duncan strode across the room and sat down beside them. 'You did die, but now you're alive again. You're immortal.' 

Jason started to laugh, but it was not a happy sound. In fact, he sounded more afraid than ever, and Duncan knew he had to tread carefully here. 

'Jason, we are all...' Duncan began. 

'We?' Jason looked at Amanda with a different light in his eyes. 

'Yes, you, me, Amanda. We're all immortal. Yours was triggered tonight by your shooting.' Duncan met the young man's now steady gaze. Slowly, he explained to Jason about Immortals, the Game and the Prize. Jason twined his fingers with Amanda's, his face growing paler each moment. When Duncan was done, Jason just stared at him, shock reflected in his eyes. 

'So, you're telling me...No, this is just too....' Jason shook his head again, clearly confused. 

'Strange?' Amanda smiled and drew him still closer. 'Yes, I suppose it is. You'll get used to it.' 

'I have such a headache. This is too much,' said Jason. 

'It's not a headache,' said Duncan. 'You can sense Amanda and me. It's how you know another one of us is nearby. It's how we prepare. To fight for the Prize.' 

'This is nonsense.' Jason allowed Amanda to hold him, stroke his hair. He didn't seem to have the energy to do more than that. 

Duncan sighed. 'It's not nonsense. It's who you are, what you are. Your life as you knew it before is over.' 

Jason closed his eyes for a moment, then sat up straight. 'Oh, God, Merry!' 

'She's fine, Jason,' said Amanda. 'But I guess we should call her and let her know we're running a little late. MacLeod, the phone please?' 

Duncan stood and grabbed the cordless phone, handing it to Jason. The younger man turned away and quickly dialed some numbers. While he spoke, Duncan motioned Amanda over. 

'Who's Merry?' he asked. 

'Jason's sister. Meredith, actually. She's wonderful. I think you'll like her. That's where we were supposed to go tonight.' Amanda didn't meet his gaze as she answered. 

'His sister? But...' 

'Yeah, my younger sister, Merry,' Jason explained. 

Duncan narrowed his eyes and glanced from one to the other. 'We're supposed to go to your sister's for dinner? I thought we were going to a restaurant.' 

Amanda grinned. 'Merry's cooking is better than any five star restaurant.' 

'Amanda, we can't go to a mortal woman's home, even if she is his sister. He's supposed to be dead, remember?' 

'Nonsense. I think Jason needs to see his sister anyway.' 

'But...' said Duncan. Amanda waved his protest away. He shook his head, knowing it was useless to argue this any further now. 

'All right, Merry's a little annoyed because we're late, but she'll get over it,' said Jason. He placed the phone on the table. Amanda resumed her seat beside him, her hands twining with his. Duncan had never seen her like this. She hadn't released her hold on Jason for more than a few seconds at a time. Her gaze remained glued on the other man's face, and Duncan could sense her anxiety. 

'Do you think she'll mind if Duncan joins us?' In spite of her tension, her voice was light, carefree. Duncan smiled. Amanda was one hell of an actress. 

'No, she won't mind. Wait until I tell her about this. She's going to love it. I think she'll take it well.' 

A burst of panic made Duncan's heart pound. He met Amanda's gaze. Alarm flared in her dark eyes. 

'You can't tell her,' Amanda said. 

'But...' 

'No, you can't. Wait, let me think.' Amanda stood and began to pace. 'No one knows you died. The muggers ran away, and no one else was around except us.' 

Duncan could tell Amanda was planning something...again. He could almost hear the thoughts as they flitted through her mind. He narrowed his eyes, and she batted her eyelashes at him. 

'You know, MacLeod, no one knows. Except us.' She smiled sweetly at him and lowered her tall slender frame beside Jason again, taking his hand once more between both of hers. The younger man still looked more than a little dazed. 'Jason, you know, most people die publicly and their families are left to mourn them. But no one knows you've died.' 

'Amanda.' Duncan's voice held a warning. 

'Shut up, MacLeod.' Amanda's voice was tight, and even. She turned back to Jason and smiled warmly. 'No one has to know yet. Do you remember what you said to me in the alley? About watching out for Merry?' 

Jason nodded slowly, clearly not understanding what Amanda was telling him. 

'Well, Merry doesn't know what's happened, and probably shouldn't. Therefore, there's no reason to tell her anything. For now, you can continue on as if nothing happened. You'll be able to watch over her.' 

'Amanda, you know he can't do that.' Duncan strode across the room. He grabbed Amanda's arm and hauled her to her feet. 'How is he going to explain to his sister that other Immortals are coming after him to take his head? How will he explain the sudden need to carry a sword, and all the time his training will take? How is he...' 

'Shut up, MacLeod,' Amanda said again. 'It's not like anyone is going to be able to tell for a while anyway. For the time being, he doesn't have to tell her. We'll worry about it when we have to.' 

'Excuse me, but can you two quit talking about me as if I'm not here?' Jason stood, placing himself between Duncan and Amanda. They both looked at him, waiting for him to continue. 

'You'd be surprised at what Merry will believe.' He smiled, as if thinking of a personal joke. 'She's very understanding, and...' 

'Jason, we have to be careful who we tell about immortality,' said Duncan. 'And it's easier sometimes to just stay dead.' 

'Believe me, Merry of all people would not find this unusual. In fact, she'd probably, well, never mind. And now that I think about it, she may already know.' 

'What do you mean?' Amanda asked. 

'Well, when I spoke with her this morning to confirm things, she sounded worried, and she kept telling me to be careful. Not to do anything stupid.' He laughed. 

'What's so funny?' Amanda asked. 

'She's been telling me that for years. Looks like she was finally right. She can...well, nevermind. It's her place to let you in on it. But for now, I think Amanda's right. Merry's been through enough the last couple years without having to deal with this. When the time is right, I'll let her in on it. In my way. In my time.' 

Duncan shook his head. Right now was clearly not the time to try and convince the younger man that Immortality must be kept secret. But he couldn't help wondering what Jason had meant. Why wouldn't his sister be surprised? Did she know another Immortal? Even so, Duncan couldn't allow Jason to simply blurt out the truth. That could be dangerous. 

'I can't tell you what to do, Jason. But telling your sister about this could have deadly consequences. For you, for her. And the time will come when you're going to have to step out of her life. That day is going to come sooner than you think. Before you say anything, think carefully.' 

Jason nodded, agreement. 'I'll take care of it when I have to. Now, before we go over to Merry's, I need to shower and change my clothes. If she sees me like this...Can we stop at my place first?' 

'Of course, sweetheart, of course.' Amanda smiled and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and leaned in for a passionate kiss. Duncan turned away, feeling intrusive. Damn, this was his place. 

'You guys go ahead. I think I'll just get some take out.' Duncan did not want to go with them and watch them ogle and fondle each other all night. 

'Duncan, come with us. You'll have fun,' said Amanda. 

Duncan shook his head. 'No, I'll pass. Just make sure you don't say anything....' 

'Don't worry. Merry won't suspect a thing.' Amanda took Jason's hand and led him from the loft. 'We'll be back later. Duncan, I know what I'm doing.' 

'That's what I was afraid of,' Duncan muttered as Amanda lowered the elevator gate. He strode to the bar and poured himself more scotch. As he eased himself to the sofa, his mind raced with the evening's events. Although he hadn't actually agreed to it, he knew he would take the young man on as his student. Amanda was persuasive, and all he wanted was for her to be happy. If this young Immortal could do that, then Duncan was happy. But was he really? 

It was strange to think of Amanda involved with someone else. But that wasn't really what was troubling him now. No, the idea of taking on another student was causing some serious doubts. Of necessity, such a relationship became a close one. Was he ready to do this again? After Richie, he'd never imagined doing it. Richie had been like a son to him, more so than anyone else. Jason would never take on such an important role, he could never do that. But Duncan just wasn't sure, about so many things. And something told him this whole situation was going to turn out to be more than he anticipated. 

* * *

Merry got into her car outside her daughter's pre-school and turned the key. She settled back against the seat and took a few minutes to gather her thoughts. This uneasy feeling had not left her the last few weeks, and had grown steadily more acute the last two days. Jason was in trouble. Her brother had not called her in two days, and his girlfriend Amanda had also been impossible to locate. She sensed the danger, not only from natural love and concern for her brother, but also because she had seen it. 

Jason lying in the street, bleeding, dying, possibly from gunshot wounds. The vision had come on strong, just like the one she'd had the night Mike died, so vivid and intense, it seemed as if she were truly standing beside his body. She had tried to warn Jason and Amanda the other night, when they had come for dinner, but both had laughed off her concerns. Now it might be too late to prevent anything. 

The worst part of the whole thing was the other images she had seen lately. Not really images, just a hazy silhouette of a man. She couldn't discern his features, and his form was not sharp, just a blur of shadow. The images came upon her suddenly, without warning, and usually left her feeling strangely weak. She had not felt any sort of threat from the image, but she knew this man was somehow connected to whatever had happened to Jason. She put the car in gear and glanced in the mirror behind her. She slammed her foot back on the brake, and swallowed a scream. 

As if he was sitting right behind her, a man's face appeared in the mirror. This time, though he was very clear. He was quite handsome, with soft brown eyes, and thick dark hair that begged to be touched. He didn't smile, just stared solemnly ahead. And before she could get a solid read on him, the image vanished. 

Merry covered her mouth with a trembling hand. Why was this happening? She had thought, since it had been so long, that maybe she was finally past this. But now, seeing him so clearly, convinced her this man held the answers to her brother's situation. 

She had to find Jason. She took a few steadying breaths and pulled out and headed toward her brother's cabin. 

When she reached the empty grass parking lot of the wilderness expedition company her brother ran, Merry was surprised it was so quiet. She got out of the car, but saw no one nearby. She strode to the front office, and stopped short. A Closed sign hung on the door. Fear rose up and threatened to choke her. Jason wouldn't simply close up without good reason. Someone had forced him to do so. Or had done it for him. Fingers shaking, she reached for the doorknob. 

'Hi.' 

Merry gasped and spun about. She heaved a sigh of relief to see Amanda standing behind her. The slender dark haired woman smiled warmly, her long arms folded across her chest. 

'Amanda. Thank God. Where the hell have you guys been?' 

Amanda smiled mischievously. 'We've been...around. What brings you up here?' 

'I need to see Jason. Right now.' 

Amanda's brows furrowed. 'He's a little busy at the moment.' 

'No, Amanda, you don't understand. I know something is wrong with Jason. I need to see him. Now.' Merry grabbed at Amanda's hand, her desperate panic growing. She had to know her brother was all right. 

Amanda studied her a moment, her lips pressed together. Finally, she nodded. 

'All right. Come on, he's out back.' 

Merry followed the tall woman back around the building, to the clearing that led to the forests and mountains. Outlandish clatter, like metal screeching against metal reached her, and mingled with other noises, what sounded like men fighting. 

'Hey, guys! Jason? Someone's here to see you.' Amanda's voice brought the yard to immediate silence as she and Merry rounded the wall. 

Jason was facing her, dripping with sweat, and looking exhausted. Her frantic mind barely took a moment to register that he was all right, for she could focus only on the other man, standing before Jason, his back to her. She didn't have to see his face to know him. But she recognized him instantly. She stood frozen as he turned. 

Merry sucked in her breath to see the man she had seen earlier, reflected in her mirror. His dark eyes bored into her, and for a moment, she felt like a mouse, caught in the sights of a hawk. She shivered involuntarily. Then that intense gaze warmed slightly, and she saw interest flare in his eyes, setting off a whole different sensation, and she was no longer chilled. 

'Merry?' Jason's voice drew her attention from the dark man, reminding her why she had come here in the first place. She rushed to her brother, and hugged him, the wave of relief so great, she sagged weakly against his solid frame. 'You're all right. I...thought...oh, thank God.' She clutched at him, and closed her eyes when his arms came around her. 

He gently set her away from him. 'What did you see?' His voice was hushed. 

Merry shuddered as she recalled the images that had flashed in her mind. 'You...you were hurt, shot maybe. I don't know, you were...dying,' she whispered. 

Jason's hands on her arms tightened, painfully. She winced, and he immediately released her. He turned away and ran a hand over his face. He turned back to her, his hazel eyes filled with regret for the briefest moments before he hid it. 

'I'm all right, as you can see. Don't worry about it.' 

He was lying, she knew it. Aware that the other man still watched her curiously, she finally turned her gaze back to him. The way he looked at her, examining her with a combination of awareness and pity, convinced her he knew something about whatever Jason was hiding. 

'Who's this?' she asked. 

'Duncan MacLeod.' He stepped forward and held out his hand. She took it, his warmth covering her fingers and sending a tingle all the way up her arm that settled in her belly with a jolt. His hand was slightly calloused, but gentle as he held hers. That deep brown gaze still bored into her, leaving her strangely unsettled. She drew away, her breath catching. Why had she seen this man? Who was he? 

'Duncan, this is my sister, Merry.' Jason stepped up, and as Merry turned, she caught the meaningful glance Jason directed at Duncan. Duncan nodded almost imperceptibly and glanced toward Amanda, who immediately, took hold of Merry's arm. 

'Come on, let's go inside.' 

Merry looked back over her shoulder at the two men watching them leave. They were keeping something from her, and she was determined to find out what it was. 

Duncan's gaze locked on the flame haired woman as Amanda dragged her away, protesting. When they disappeared inside, he turned back to his student. Jason was clearly distraught. 

'And what was that about?' Duncan asked. 

'What? Merry? She...worries.' Jason lowered his head. 'Can we take a break? I have to convince her I'm fine.' 

Duncan was concerned. Jason's first death had occurred in an isolated alley, with no witnesses, save Amanda. Jason had been adamant about not telling his sister right away, against Duncan's recommendation, and now he was facing a difficult situation. He hadn't heard much of the quiet conversation between the siblings, but clearly Merry had been upset about something. He had felt her panic, as she embraced her brother. This was more than simple worry. 

He recalled the first moment his gaze had settled on her. The moment had been brief before she turned her panicked attention to her brother, but it had seemed to last hours. The desire that had knifed through him had been swift and intense, stunning him with its suddenness. She'd looked at him in surprise, almost as if she recognized him. But he was sure he'd never met her before. He would never forget a woman like that. 

When she reached her brother, she was clearly concerned, checking him for injuries, hugging him. It was as if she knew something had happened to her brother. When she'd turned back to him again, there'd been no mistaking the distrust and wariness in her eyes. Directed toward him. He felt oddly unbalanced. 

He forced himself to focus on his student. The young Immortal looked like he had just died and revived again. Duncan handed him a water bottle. 

'All right, let's go see if we can assure your sister's worries.' 

'You think this is going to be easy? Merry can...Never mind. Just trust me, this won't be easy.' 

When they stepped inside, Amanda's voice carried through the quiet cabin. 

'You just have to trust me on this.' 

'Don't believe a word she says.' Duncan entered the kitchen, Jason right behind him. 

* * *

Merry's back was to them. She turned at his words, and once more, he had the sense that she recognized him. Her gaze was still guarded, and he also detected a note of hostility. He stepped past them to the sink and filled a glass. He turned again. Merry was now eyeing her brother with knowing suspicion. Duncan had the sense she knew exactly what had happened to her brother. 

'Is it true, Jase? Is everything really all right?' she asked. 

Duncan studied the younger Immortal as he tried to answer. He was a large man, but now, standing before his sister, Jason seemed as small as a child. He nervously ran a hand through his dark hair. 

'Merry, I'm really all right. There's nothing to worry about.' 

Duncan knew Merry didn't believe her brother. Her eyebrow arched, and she folded her arms across her chest. 

'All right. If you say so. But if I....' 

Jason held up his hand, halting Merry's words, his gaze darting briefly toward Amanda and Duncan. She glanced at Duncan. What had she been about to say? There was something the siblings were hiding from him, he was sure of it. 

'Jase, just do me a favor and be really careful.' She kept her voice low, though he heard her clearly in the silence of the kitchen. 

Jason nodded and drew her near. 'I'll be extra careful. I promise.' He crossed his fingers over his heart, his eyes sincere in his vow. 

'Good.' When she stepped away from her brother, she finally settled her gaze on him. Grass, he thought. Her eyes were the color of grass, dark with dew. 

'I hope I didn't interrupt anything by running up here like a loon.' Her tone was light, but judging from Jason's wide, knowing eyes, Duncan suspected it was a ploy. She was digging. 

'No, nothing important. Why?' asked Jason. 

'Well, you've closed up, for one thing.' Merry finally glanced toward Duncan again. She seemed a little calmer now, not quite as panicked, as if seeing her brother healthy and whole had reassured her. But there was no mistaking the distrust in her gaze. As if she blamed him for something. And from the younger Immortal's behavior, Duncan was convinced Jason knew exactly why Merry was so suspicious. 

'I decided to take a few days off,' Jason said. He walked around the counter and slid an arm around Amanda's waist. The dark haired woman leaned into him, and Jason pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

'And what about the weird noises I heard before?' Merry asked, determined not to be sidetracked. 

'What noises?' Jason didn't even glance at Merry as he nuzzled at Amanda's neck. 

'Come on, you two, save it for later,' Merry said. 'The noises that sounded like metal banging on metal.' 

Jason finally lifted his head and met her gaze. 'Probably just heard me banging on one of the canoes. Fixing a hole.' 

Duncan could tell Merry didn't believe her brother. She straightened, and he again had the feeling she knew much more than she had said. Duncan tried to remember everything Jason had said about Merry. She would be delighted about Jason's immortality. Perhaps she already knew. What had Jason meant? 

'All right, I can see I'm getting nowhere. I've got some things to do. I'll call you later.' Merry strode out of the kitchen and toward the front door. Duncan met Jason's gaze for a brief moment before the other man turned and followed her. 

Duncan had a feeling Jason's sister was not going to accept her any assurances without a compelling reason. He turned to Amanda. 

'He's going to have trouble convincing her nothing's wrong.' 

Amanda nodded. 'You're probably right. But I think after a while, she'll calm down.' 

'Did you have the feeling she knew more than she let on?' Duncan sipped at his water, once more replaying Merry's questions and knowing expressions in his thoughts. 

'I'm sure it was just intuition. She and Jason are very close.' Amanda leaned against the counter, arms folded across her chest. 'By the way, Duncan. Remember that writer I told you about that needed some help with medieval swords?' 

Why did Duncan suddenly feel as if the floor was about to drop from his feet? 'I remember. I told you to set it up.' 

'I haven't had a chance yet. But...' 

He knew that innocent expression too well. What was she hiding? 'Amanda, is there something you're not telling me?' 

'Sort of. You see, the writer I was talking about was...Merry.' 

Duncan stared at her in disbelief. 'Merry? You told me it was a man, writing a history book.' 

'I never said it was a man.' Amanda walked around the island, placing space between them. 'I just said it was someone who needed historical accuracy for a book.' 

Duncan shook his head in exasperation. How like Amanda to twist things to suit her own purpose. 'So what is this book that Merry is writing?' 

Amanda bit her lip and looked away. Her reply was soft, he didn't hear her. 

'What?' He stepped close to the island and reached out for Amanda's arm as she tried to step back. 

'She writes historical romance novels.' 

Duncan's grip tightened on her arm, and he ignored her protests of pain. 'Romance novels.' 

'Yes, ow, Duncan, you're hurting me.' 

He shoved her away in disgust. 'You should have told me that right away.' 

'Well, after the whole Carolyn Marsh incident, I didn't think you'd be receptive to meeting with another romance novelist.' Amanda rubbed her arm and scowled at him. 

'Good thinking. Call it off.' 

'Duncan, I can't. She really needs your help.' 

'So you help her. You know as much as I do.' 

Amanda shook her head. 'You're the antiques expert, and the college professor. I think you should do it. It's more...logical.' 

'Do what?' asked Jason as he came back inside. 

'Amanda says your sister needs some research help. And she wants me to do it,' said Duncan. 

'That's a great idea. And if it gives her something else to focus on besides me, we're all better off.' 

'Is she still mad?' Amanda asked. 

'She's not happy. She knows we were hiding something from her. I hate lying to her like this.' 

'You don't have a choice,' said Duncan. 'And sooner or later, you're going to have to walk away from her.' 

Jason glared at Duncan, and the older Immortal knew his student wanted to argue the point. Thankfully, he didn't. Duncan was not up to another heated discussion about why their Immortality had to be kept secret. He had been over and over it with him too many times in the last few days to even count. 

* * *

Merry tossed her keys and purse on the foyer table and went into the kitchen. She poured herself a large glass of water to soothe her parched throat. She refilled the glass and went into the living room. She leaned her head back, but didn't dare close her eyes, afraid another vision would sear her mind. 

She didn't need to have a vision to see Duncan MacLeod clearly. His image taunted her, refusing to fade. Along with the feelings he had stirred in her. 

Although the visions had frightened her, the reality of the man, while leaving her wary and uneasy, did not truly scare her. That unfamiliar tingle was not fear, but excitement. It had been a long time since she had felt that surge, but she recognized it for what it was. 

She found him attractive. What woman wouldn't? He was tall, with broad shoulders, long, powerful legs, and a solidly honed body that held a tightly leashed power. His strong jaw and full lips were masculine, not pretty. And his eyes. Dark, and knowing, and she could drown in their depths. She had the sense he could read her thoughts. 

He'd been wary of her, she sensed that much at least, but he'd also been drawn to her. Each time she'd glanced his way, that dark gaze had focused steadily on her, making her heart race, her palms sweat, her knees tremble. And there had been no threat in that gaze, only curiosity, and warmth, and fascination. 

She was certain he had been able to tell how unsteady he made her. She couldn't stop wondering why she had seen him in her visions in the first place. Now, more than ever, she was convinced it was his shadowy image she had seen the last few weeks. Why? 

The last time she had seen a man she didn't know had been Mike, weeks before they met. She fought back the sting of pain as she thought of her husband. He had been gone three years now, and it still sometimes felt as fresh as if it had happened yesterday. She folded her hands together, trying to stop their trembling. They'd trembled since the moment Duncan had touched her, taking her hand in his for that brief instant. 

There was more going on than she knew, and Jason and Duncan were the ones who could tell her. But she knew they wouldn't. Not willingly anyway. Somehow, she had to find out what was going on. Though seeing him safe and whole, uninjured, eased her worries somewhat, she knew her visions always came true. Her fear for Jason had not entirely faded. 

She was still perplexed as to why she had seen Duncan in her visions. And why they had left her so drained. None of her other visions had ever had this intense an effect on her. So many questions ran through her thoughts and she had no answers for a single one of them. 

The doorbell rang and she groaned. She was not in the mood to see anyone now, but she stood and strode to the door. Her neighbor, Brett Hancock, stood on the porch, a warm smile on his face. 

'Brett, what a nice surprise,' she said, as she stepped aside to let him in. 'What's up?' 

'I wanted to see if I could take you to lunch,' said the fair haired man. His blue eyes sparkled. She smiled. Brett had made no secret that he wanted to take their friendship beyond that, but she just wasn't ready. He was nice enough, and always available when she needed assistance or someone to help chase away the loneliness, but she didn't care for him in that way. He understood and didn't push her, but she was starting to feel badly about always turning him down for a date. 

'Thanks, but I've got some things to take care of.' She hated the look of disappointment that swept into his pale blue eyes. 'Another time for sure. Today is just not good for me.' 

'What's wrong, Merry?' The disappointment quickly turned to concern, and he took her hand. She had the odd thought that his hands were cold and almost clammy. She drew away and sighed. 

'Nothing, really. Just woke up on the wrong side of the bed.' She certainly wasn't about to tell him the truth. He would think she was a lunatic. 

He nodded and smiled. 'If there's anything I can do to help, you'll let me know, won't you?' 

'Of course, Brett. Thanks for understanding.' She smiled, and followed him to the door. 

'I'll call you to set up that lunch.' He seemed to want to say something more, but didn't. 

'Okay. Maybe early next week.' 

She shut the door and leaned heavily against it. For some reason, Brett's unannounced visit left her uneasy. Strange, but she had never noticed before how there was a coldness in his eyes. She shook her head and went upstairs. Her temples throbbed with the beginning of a headache. 

* * *

Duncan stared at the house. Jason had insisted on coming by his sister's home to get some important papers. While he understood Jason's need to continue his normal everyday life as much as possible, Duncan knew it was dangerous to let him be alone for too long a period of time. Should he come across another Immortal, he was too tempting a target. So Duncan had accompanied his student, despite the fact that this was the last place he wanted to be. 

He was tired. The last few nights, no, almost two weeks, his sleep had been restless, his dreams filled with a fiery haired beauty, with eyes the color of new moss. What was it about her that had him so fascinated? One brief meeting, and she hadn't been far from his thoughts since. 

He studied the cream colored house with the wraparound porch, and an abundance of fall flowers blooming in the front beds. A maroon SUV was parked in the driveway, and a bicycle and a wagon resided beside the steps. 

She had children? Duncan glanced sharply at Jason as he stepped down from the pickup. 

'What's wrong?' Jason asked. 

'Your sister has kids?' 

'A daughter. Christina.' 

Duncan didn't like this. He'd known Jason and his sister had both been adopted, but the more family Jason had, the harder this was going to be for him. 

'Is she married?' Duncan had to know how many others would be affected by Jason's Immortality. But was that truly the reason he had asked? The disappointment at the thought of Merry being married surprised him. 

Jason shook his head. His greenish brown eyes saddened. 'Mike died three years ago. Just after Christina was born.' 

Duncan felt numb as he followed Jason up the steps. The more he found out about Jason's sister, the more he knew Jason was going to have a difficult time getting out of her life. He glanced around the porch. More toys were scattered around, amidst the large clay pots filled with flowers and the cushioned furniture. The other man didn't knock or ring the bell, simply opened the door with his key and let himself in. 

'Merry,' he called, tossing his keys into the dish on the foyer table. 

Duncan stepped into the living room. It was warm and welcoming, a large stone fireplace taking up most of one wall. A large vase of exotic flowers adorned the dark wood coffee table. Everywhere were pictures, family pictures, smiling happy faces at the beach, in the snow. A few more brightly colored toys were about, a doll, and some toy jewelry. Duncan felt a sense of longing as he gazed around. Jason walked back toward the foyer and the steps that led upstairs. 

'Merry?' He called up. 'Where are you?' 

'Hold on, I'm coming.' Her voice drifted down the stairs and Duncan stepped up beside Jason. She was just reaching the bottom step when he saw her. He felt as though his breath had been sucked from his lungs. 

Wearing only a long black silk robe belted at her waist, Merry came down the stairs. Her hair was damp, as though she'd just gotten out of the shower. She smiled at Jason, and then her gaze was on him, eyes widening. She clearly hadn't expected him. 

Her hands immediately went to the sides of the robe and she pulled it tighter around her neck, and visibly swallowed. 

'Hello. Jase, I didn't know you weren't alone.' She spoke to her brother, but her gaze remained locked with Duncan's. 

'Sorry, I didn't think you'd still be...' 

'Let me go put something on.' Her voice wavered, soft and unsteady. Her cheeks were stained with the slightest of blushes, but her eyes were still focused steadily on him. Damn, he couldn't look away from her, until she turned and retreated back up the stairs. Even then, he couldn't drag his eyes from her. 

Merry held her breath as she climbed the stairs, wanting more than anything to dash madly out of Duncan's sight. She could feel his gaze on her, and when she turned the hall corner, she reached out a trembling hand to lean weakly against the wall. 

The last person she had expected to see was Duncan MacLeod. It was bad enough that she hadn't been able to get him out of her mind for the last few weeks, but what the devil was he doing here? Why on earth would Jason bring him? 

She went into her bedroom and sat down heavily on the bed. At first, she had been embarrassed by her appearance, but there had been no mistaking what she had seen in his eyes. 

Interest. It had caused her embarrassment to fade, but had started a whole other range of other feelings. Part of her was almost giddy with it, for it had been so long to feel pleased that a man found her attractive. But part of her was a little apprehensive as well. The way those dark eyes had locked with hers, as if he could see right inside her. She'd felt strangely vulnerable and naked, and it had nothing to do with her state of dress. Or rather, undress. 

She ran a comb through her half-wet hair to smooth it and threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. When she went back down the stairs, she could hear their voices coming from the kitchen. When she walked into the room, she avoided Duncan's gaze. 

'What are you looking for, Jase?' she asked. Her brother was rifling through some folders, and finally pulled out a stack of papers. 

'This.' He flipped through the stapled sheets. Merry finally glanced at Duncan. He leaned against the counter, fingers tucked into the pockets of his very tight jeans. He was watching Jason, and she took a moment to study him, even though she had already memorized his features. 

His dark hair was neatly combed, with one unruly lock that fell over his forehead, a stark difference from his disheveled appearance the day she'd first met him. Though she sensed in him a tightly leashed power, he was much less intimidating and wild looking now. Jason's groan drew her attention away from him. 

'What's wrong?' she asked, stepping closer to see what her brother was looking at. 'The insurance policy on the tour company?' 

She glanced toward Duncan, who watched them intently. 'Would you excuse us a minute?' 

Duncan nodded, but said nothing as she took Jason's arm and led her brother out of the room. 

'What happened?' She kept her voice low, aware that Duncan could probably still hear them. 

'I got a letter saying I didn't pay the last premium. I have two days to wire the money or the policy will lapse. Except I don't have enough cash to cover it this week.' 

Merry was confused. Her brother was not usually so inattentive to business matters. Something was clearly distracting him. And she sensed Duncan was involved in whatever that was. She wished Jason would confide in her. 

'How did that happen?' she asked. 

Jason shrugged and averted his gaze. 'I don't know.' 

Merry sighed and shook her head. 'Jase, I don't understand how you could be so careless. Don't you have a large corporate party coming in for an extended climbing trip?' 

Jason nodded. 'I have to have the insurance before I can bring those people out. If I cancel, it could cost me big.' 

'All right, don't worry.' Merry opened a drawer in the desk and took out her checkbook. 'How much do you need?' 

'No, Mer, I can't let you...' 

'I can't let you go belly up. Then I'd have to support you.' She softened her words with a smile, but Jason looked regretful enough. She would save the scolding for later. She finished writing the check, tore it out and handed it to him. 

'Thanks.' Jason took the check and folded it in half. 

'This is only a loan. I expect it paid back, as soon as you work out your cash flow problems.' 

She followed Jason back into the kitchen. Duncan remained where they had left him. 

She met his gaze, unable to resist. He watched her steadily, but she couldn't read what was in his eyes. 

'I'll return this next week. I promise.' He drew her close for a hug. Over his shoulder, she once again met Duncan's gaze. There was a hint of longing, and sadness in his eyes, just a flash before he once again shuttered it. 

She stepped out of Jason's embrace. Why was Duncan here? Why had Jason befriended him? Until a few weeks ago, Jason had never spoken of him, had never even hinted of him. She knew there was still something her brother was hiding, and somehow Duncan was connected to whatever it was. She was sure of it. She just had to find a way to get them to admit it. 

Suddenly, both Jason and Duncan seemed on wary alert, their gazes frantically meeting each other's. Jason practically ran from the room, toward the front door. 

Merry turned to Duncan. 'What was that about?' 

'Nothing.' Yet he still seemed so edgy, until Jason returned, Amanda in tow. Only then did Duncan visibly relax. 

'Hi guys. Didn't expect to find you here,' said the dark haired woman. 'Merry, you're not ready yet?' 

'No, I got interrupted.' She glanced pointedly at Jason, who had the good sense to look chagrined. 

'Jason, I told you Merry and I were going shopping today,' said Amanda. 

'It's all right. I can be ready in five minutes.' She turned to leave, her gaze catching Duncan's. Once again, her heart sped up just a little as she looked into those deep brown eyes, the eyes that had haunted her dreams. Why had he suddenly appeared in her and Jason's lives? 

She pondered that as she left the room and went upstairs to dry her hair and finish getting dressed. This was troubling, and exciting, all at the same time. And so many questions still nagged at her. She didn't want to think about what her visions of him meant. She wasn't sure she was ready to examine that. But a hint of the possibilities lingered at the edges of her thoughts at all times, teasing her into daring to face the likelihood that Duncan MacLeod was going to become far more important to her than she had first thought. 

* * *

'So, I told you I would talk to someone who could help you with your research?' Amanda sipped her drink, her gaze wandering over the other patrons in the small café. 

'That would be great,' said Merry. She was distracted, and didn't want to talk about her work, although she had plenty of questions for Amanda. Some of them revolved around Jason, for he was still hiding something. But that wasn't what she really she wanted to talk about, either. She wanted to ask about Duncan. 

His sudden appearance at her house this morning had jolted her. She hadn't expected him, even though he had never been far from her thoughts. But she had known from her conversations with Jason that he had been around the cabin frequently. Why? Who was he? The questions loomed larger than ever. 

'Merry? Did you hear me? I can set up an appointment for you for tomorrow, if you like.' 

Merry shook her head, her fingers curled tightly on the table. 'Tomorrow's no good. Next week. Tuesday's probably best.' 

'All right, I'll let Duncan know.' 

Merry sat up straight, her gaze riveted to Amanda. 'What?' 

'The college professor I told you about? It's Duncan.' 

Merry stared at the other woman, unable to form any coherent thoughts into words. Duncan. He could help her with her research. She shook her head again and blinked several times. 

'Duncan.' 

'Yes, weren't you listening to me?' Amanda pursed her lips in annoyance. 'What's got you so preoccupied?' 

Merry laughed at the irony in Amanda's question. 'Never mind. So Duncan is a college professor? I never would have guessed that.' 

Another puzzle piece. She still had no indication what he was like. This was interesting. There was an aura of something dangerous about him, though she didn't get any feeling that he was bad news. Trouble, maybe, but not harmful. 

And damn sexy, too. 

Maybe that was what was really troubling her. She found him attractive, and that alone made her anxious. But she also sensed that if she got involved with him in any way, it might be more than she could handle. Or was ready for. 

'So what exactly did he teach?' she asked. 

'Medieval history.' 

Merry arched an eyebrow. 'How appropriate. So, how do you know him?' 

Amanda seemed uncomfortable. She averted her gaze as she took another sip of her drink. 'We've known each other a long time.' 

'Childhood friends?' 

Amanda nodded. 'Something like that. Anyway, he can really tell you a lot, whatever you want to know.' 

Merry leaned forward, and locked her gaze on Amanda. 'Okay, then, can he tell me what's going on with Jason?' 

Amanda shifted uneasily and leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest. 'What do you mean?' Her tone was filled with a false lightness. Merry's annoyance grew. 

'Come on Amanda. I know Jason's got something he's keeping from me. And he almost let the insurance lapse on the business. That's not like him. He'd never let something like that happen. Something's going on, and I want to know what it is.' 

'Merry, trust me.' Amanda leaned forward and laid her hand on Merry's. 'Jason is fine. There's nothing wrong with him, he's not in any trouble.' 

Merry wasn't convinced. An idea entered her thoughts. 'Amanda, are you pregnant?' 

Amanda's dark eyes widened in surprised, then sparkled as she began to laugh. She shook her head, and bit her lip to stop giggling. 'No, Merry, believe me, I'm not. Really, there's nothing to worry about.' 

'It's just so strange. Until a couple weeks ago, I'd never even heard of Duncan MacLeod. Suddenly, he's always with Jason. His new best friend. It just strikes me as-odd.' 

'Don't you like Duncan?' Amanda asked. 

'It's not that. He's just always-around. Whenever I talk to Jason, it's Duncan this, Duncan that.' 

Merry stopped short of telling Amanda about her premonitions. She didn't want the other woman to think she was crazy. But the visions had convinced her there was more happening to her brother. Amanda was clearly not about to 

shed any light on the situation. 

'I'll let him know about next Tuesday. You can probably go over to the dojo, he's always there these days.' 

'Dojo?' 

'Yes, a martial arts studio. It's downtown.' 

Why was she suddenly so nervous? She'd interviewed plenty of college professors before. Maybe the fact that none of them had looked as good as Duncan MacLeod made it easier. The two times she'd been around him, he had left her feeling unsteady and on edge, and her visions of him had left her physically weak. To be alone with him, while she asked him questions was almost too much to think about. Her stomach quivered with apprehension, and something more. Anticipation. She wanted to see him again, despite her misgivings. Wanted to know if maybe there was some other reason she had seen him, other than whatever was happening with Jason. 

'I don't know. Perhaps it should be somewhere more-' 

'Your office?' 

Merry's heart lurched at that thought. Her office was in her house. In a room adjoining her bedroom. 'I don't think that would work.' 

Amanda grinned knowingly at her. 'Merry, I think Duncan has you all turned around.' 

Merry shrugged. 'What do you mean?' 

Amanda laughed. 'I noticed the way you keep looking at him. I can't really blame you, he is something, isn't he?' 

Merry gave a moment's thought to denying she found Duncan attractive, and realized the futility of it. Amanda was too sharp, and despite everything else, the man was more attractive than anyone she could think of. She grinned at the dark haired woman. 

'He is. I'll give you that.' 

'Merry, don't worry. Duncan is a good man, and it's a good thing Jason has him.' 

'What do you mean? I thought you said-' 

Amanda covered Merry's hand with hers. 'Duncan is very protective of his-friends. You can relax knowing that Duncan is looking after Jason.' 

'But why does Jason need looking after?' 

Amanda didn't meet her gaze as she answered. 'He doesn't. But Duncan will still do it. Come on, are you ready?' 

Amanda stood and shrugged into her jacket. Merry wanted to shake the other woman, to force her to tell her what they were all keeping from her. But she knew it would do no good, and besides, this was not the time or place. But she would have answers. And soon. 

* * *

Jason lifted his weary arms and blocked the blow. His muscles quivered, all throughout him, and his rubbery knees gave out. He collapsed onto the floor. Sweat stung his eyes as he stared up at his teacher. He had always prided himself on being fit and in shape, but right now, he felt like he had never been so out of shape. 

'All right, I think that's enough for now.' Duncan stood and flipped his sword back, and offered his other hand to Jason, hauling him to his feet. Almost immediately, Amanda was at his side, wiping his brow with a towel. Duncan shook his head at her and turned away to sheathe his sword. 

'Not bad,' he said after taking a long swallow of water. 'But you've got a long way to go.' 

Jason nodded, but didn't speak. Though he was clearly exhausted, Duncan knew it wouldn't take long for his body to rest and recover. He'd worked the younger man hard today. He was starting to get a feel for the sword, but he still was too green. He wouldn't stand a chance in real combat. And sooner or later, Jason was going to face his first Immortal conflict. Duncan just hoped he had enough time to teach him enough to survive. 

He'd taught Richie. Despite Duncan's fears, Richie had handled Annie Devlin capably, and with honor. He had beaten her and could have taken her head, but had chosen to let her live. Duncan had been so proud of the young man then. He smiled to himself as he recalled that day. He hoped Jason would do half as well when the time came. 

He turned back to his student, and rolled his eyes. Once more, Amanda had herself wrapped tightly around the other Immortal. Duncan snorted his disgust, not surprised when her dark eyes flashed in annoyance. 

'Let the poor man rest, Amanda. He has more important things to be worrying about.' 

'Like how the hell I'm ever going to get good enough to actually use this thing.' Jason lifted the sword Duncan had loaned him, a 14th century Italian sword, with an ornate hilt and curved cross, and a deadly sharp blade. Duncan had described the sword's history to his student, but Jason was still simply in awe of the whole idea of Immortality. Duncan knew he didn't truly understand yet what his life was about to become. He hoped Amanda was helping to prepare the younger man. 

'Jason, darling, Duncan is one of the best. He will teach you all you need to know.' Amanda pressed a kiss against Jason's cheek. 

'Did he teach you?' 

Amanda laughed. 'No, I'm much older than he is. Not that he couldn't still teach me a few things, but when I met him...' 

'You stole my money.' Duncan grinned at Amanda, as he remembered. 'Watch out Jason, she'll steal anything that's not nailed down.' 

'MacLeod, please. You're going to give him the wrong idea.' Amanda pouted prettily, then smiled when Jason nuzzled her ear. 

'Amanda, that's the truth,' said Duncan. 

'He's right,' said Jason. 

Amanda fixed a hurt glare at Jason. 'What do you mean? I haven't stolen anything since...since, well, it's been a long time.' 

'Just my heart.' He pulled her close for a kiss. 

Duncan rolled his eyes and looked away. He had never seen Amanda like this, worried about how her past might affect her relationship, if Jason might actually lose interest because of it. Since when had she cared what any man thought? 

He sheathed his sword and mopped his forehead with a towel. The last twenty-four hours had been tiresome. He had slept little last night, and when he did manage to doze off for a while, his dreams had been filled with a fiery haired beauty with sparkling emerald eyes. Four more days. He had never been so impatient for a day to come than he was for Tuesday. 

Merry hadn't been far from his thoughts ever since he'd left her house the other day. He recalled the hint of sadness he'd seen in her eyes, and ached for her, knowing exactly the kind of pain she felt. He wanted to see her eyes sparkling with laughter, not tears. He just wanted to see her again. 

He stiffened as the sensation of another Immortal invaded his senses. Jason grabbed his head, wincing in discomfort, still unused to such feelings. Duncan went to the window and peered out. A man stood below, looking up at the building. Amanda came up behind him. 

'Keegan.' 

'You know him?' Duncan asked. 

'Who? What's going on?' asked Jason. 

'There's a man outside. I know him, from a long time ago.' Amanda didn't turn, just continued to stare at the man in the street. Finally, he walked away, but Duncan could still feel her tension. 

'How long?' Jason asked. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and she leaned back into him. 

'About three hundred years ago.' 

Duncan watched Jason closely. Shock and disbelief were evident in the young man's eyes. He wondered how Merry would react if she knew the truth. 

'Wow.' Jason's voice was barely audible. He turned Amanda to face him. 'How old _are_ you?' 

'I was born in the ninth century.' 

Jason mentally calculated the numbers and his eyes widened. 'Jeez, Amanda, when we met, I knew I was getting involved with an older woman, but this is, this is... ' 

Amanda smiled. 'I know. You still have a lot to learn. And one thing you have to learn is we all must face our challenges when the time comes.' 

'Amanda, what happened?' Duncan asked. 

'I was in Massachusetts. Around the time of the Salem Witch Trials.' 

'Oh, no.' Jason's hands dropped to his sides. 

* * *

**_Salem, MA 1692_**

The coach eased to a halt, and Amanda sighed with relief. Her bottom was numb from the bumpy ride. She needed to stretch her legs. 

As she stepped from the coach, the sensation that another Immortal was present flashed through her. She searched the people passing about, her gaze settling on a handsome blonde man, with steely gray eyes. He was a gentleman, judging from his well-made jacket and breeches. He tipped his hat and strode over to her. 

'Good afternoon, Mistress. I am Peter Keegan.' 

'Good afternoon, sir. I am Amanda Darieux.' Her stomach tensed in warning. Something was not right. There was something vaguely threatening in Keegan's clear blue eyes. 

'Have no worry, you are safe here. How long will you be staying? 

'As long as it takes the horses to be refreshed, sir. I am passing through on my way to Boston.' 

'I trust your journey has not been troublesome?' He leaned closer, his gaze dropping to her breasts. 

'Thank you for your concern, sir, but 'tis not your worry.' 

'I always worry for a lady's safety. These are dangerous times in Salem. Many have been found guilty of witchcraft.' 

Why did she take his words as a threat? She glanced around. He wouldn't dare challenge her now, there were too many people about. What did he intend? 

'Perhaps you will allow me to see to your safety while you are here. There is an inn nearby where we might share some time.' 

He wanted her in his bed? Ugh, no. She smiled politely. 

'Thank you for your kind offer sir, but I shall content myself to wait here. I will be perfectly safe.' 

Keegan's lips pressed together in annoyance, and his eyes hardened. He nodded stiffly. 

'Very well, Mistress Amanda. But you would do well to take care with your person while in Salem. Witchcraft and the Devil's work is evident everywhere. Guard yourself well.' 

He placed his fingers to the brim of his hat before turning and striding away. Amanda had the uneasy feeling she had not seen the last of him. She turned to her driver, determined to be on her way again as quickly as possible. 

'Sorry, Mistress. We need to find a new horse. This one's lame, threw a shoe. It may be some time yet before we can depart for Boston.' 

Damn, Amanda thought. This was not good. There was the inn Keegan had mentioned. She would refresh herself there and hopefully another horse would be made available soon. Several gentlemen stood near the inn entrance. They looked wealthy enough, but Amanda resisted temptation. If what Keegan said was true, she wanted no trouble in this town. She'd seen firsthand what a witch-hunt was capable of, had almost been burned at the stake in Europe. She wasn't about to get into that position again. 

Keegan was nearby, she could still sense him. A noise behind her made her turn. She rolled her eyes. There he was. Why wouldn't this man leave her be? 

'Mistress, I have heard of your trouble. Perhaps you would allow me to escort you while your coach is made ready.' 

Amanda smiled prettily, to hide her annoyance. 

'How generous of you sir. Perhaps you would be able to help us procure another horse for the coach. There's no need to waste your time with me. I merely am seeking some refreshment to soothe my parched throat.' 

Keegan smiled, an evil smile that revealed the hatred in his cold blue eyes. Why did he hate her? He didn't even know her. Amanda shivered. Her sword was back at the coach, but she had a couple of daggers hidden in her gown. She sensed she would need them. 

'I will be happy to assist you with your needs. Come with me.' 

Before she could protest, Amanda found herself dragged by the arm to an alley beside the inn. Keegan stood before her, blocking her exit. 

'What do you want, Mr. Keegan?' she asked. 

'Ah, Mistress, you play the innocent so well, but I know what desires truly beat in your immortal heart. You and I would make a good match. The people here are so easily swayed by a few well-spoken words. In fact, with the witch hysteria running rampant, 'tis a simple matter to eliminate one's enemies. We could have these people bowing before us.' 

Amanda shook her head. 'I am not one to rule a village, sir. Though your offer is tempting, I am afraid I must decline.' She started to brush by him. Alarm filled her when he grabbed her arm and threw her against the wall. She lifted her knee, but he anticipated her move and blocked it, holding her wrists against the wall. She forced back her apprehension. She'd been in tougher situations than this and would manage to be free of him soon enough. 

But when he lowered his head, she knew she had to act quickly. She turned away and screamed as loud as she could. He cuffed her on the side of the face, leaving her slightly dazed as a few people started to gather. Now free of his horrible embrace, her fingers clenched and unclenched, ready to reach for her dagger. 

'Witch!' he suddenly cried. Damn the man, why did he want to do this to her? 

'Nay!' she cried. 'He attacked me, assaulted my person.' 

'You bewitched me, Mistress, and that is the only reason I...' 

'No, you lie. I am no witch!' She glanced around as people stared to look in their direction. She reached in her skirts for her dagger and Keegan backed away at the sight of the blade. 

'Do you think to kill me? There are witnesses. You will hang.' 

'If it gets me away from you, I'll take my chances.' 

'Ah, but I will be there when you revive.' 

Amanda spotted her driver approaching. Thank God. She turned, but Keegan grabbed her arm. Instinctively, she struck out with the dagger, her aim true as the steel plunged into his chest. A woman screamed as he slumped to the ground, dead. 

Two large men neared Amanda and she ducked out of their reach. Her skirts hampered her movement, and one of them clutched her arm. She tried to jerk free, but he held her in an ironclad grip. Suddenly, he froze. 

Amanda turned. Keegan had revived. More screams echoed and several people crossed themselves. The two men who had tried to capture Amanda now turned their attention to Keegan. 

'Witch!' someone screamed. The crowd moved in on him. 

A hand on her arm made Amanda turn. 

'Come Mistress,' said her driver. He pulled her away from the mob and toward the coach. By the time anyone realized they had gone, the coach started to pull away from the village. 

She dared a look outside as the coach drove away. Keegan was being led away by the angry mob. He caught her gaze, and she shivered with the threat she saw there. 

* * *

**_Present day_**

'I heard later on he had been one of the magistrates involved in the witch trials. When the people thought he was a witch, they hanged him. No trial for him. After all, he revived in front of all those witnesses. I haven't seen him since, so I assumed he was challenged and lost somewhere along the line. But since he's here, now, I would assume he's looking for revenge.' 

'I never heard of him before. I'll check with Dawson and see what we can find out,' said Duncan. 

'Three hundred years ago, and this guy still wants your head?' Jason sat down, shaking his head in disbelief. 

'Some people really know how to hold a grudge.' She sat beside him, taking his hand in hers. 'I'll have to face him, you know.' 

'You seem awfully casual about this.' 

'You get used to it.' Amanda heaved a sigh and shrugged. 'It's never easy, but it is inevitable. You'll see. 

'But what if you just left? We can go far away, I can...' 

'Jason, we can't. This is our life, your life too, now. I can't run. And even if I did run, he would find me eventually. Besides, I'm better than he is.' 

'And what if you're not? He'll take your head?' Jason's hands clenched, his voice tight. 

Amanda nodded. 'If I'm not, then yes, he will take my head.' 

'Let me come with you. I can...' 

'No,' said Duncan. 'You're not ready for this. And you would just distract Amanda. It's too risky.' 

'Jason, I'm not going out there now,' said Amanda. 'Keegan will wait. For now.' 

'I don't like this,' said Jason. 'Promise me you'll be careful.' 

'Of course, I will. I didn't get to be this old by being careless.' She kissed him and stood. 'Now it's off for a manicure and pedicure, and maybe a little shopping.' 

'Let me come with you. I don't like the idea of you out there alone.' Jason followed her to the door. She turned and placed a hand on his broad chest. 

'Stay with MacLeod. You've still got a lot to learn, you may as well get started. Don't worry, I'll be back in time for you to take me to a really expensive restaurant for a romantic dinner.' She kissed him again and glided out the door. Humming. 

* * *

Next Page   
Back to the Refuge 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

Background by The Cottage 

* * *


	2. Part 2

Visionary by Wildcat p. 2/5

_Visionary_

By Wildcat 

* * *

Merry leaned back on her heels and wiped her forehead. The last of the bulbs had been planted and now she needed a rest. She climbed the steps to the deck and sat down. Christina played happily on her swing set. 

She glanced at her watch. Almost her daughter's nap time. Two more days until she was to meet with Duncan. She smiled to herself, as the thought of him made her stomach clench with excitement. She was so looking forward to their meeting, and hoped perhaps once she had all the information she needed, there might be an opportunity to see him again. 

She'd almost been hoping to have another vision of him, but so far there had been nothing. This had to be the first time in her life she was actually disappointed not to have a vision. One meeting, and look what he had done to her senses. 

Despite having no new visions, she hadn't been able to get his face out of her mind. Or anything else about him, for that matter. She could still clearly see him, as if he stood before her right now. An image of his hands curled around his glass swam in her thoughts. She longed to twine her fingers with his, feel the warmth and strength they held. 

What was the matter with her? These silly fantasies had taken way too much of her time. She had other things to focus on, and was incapable of doing so as long as thoughts of Duncan still assailed her. 

'Uncle Jason!' Christina's happy shout made Merry sit up. Her brother came up the steps, and he looked worried. That was forgotten in the next instant though, as Merry's heart skipped a beat to see Duncan right behind him. It was almost as if she'd had conjured him with her thoughts. No, surely she couldn't have done that. Could she? Damn, but he looked good, even better than she recalled. His black t-shirt fit snugly, emphasizing the breadth of his shoulders. What would it be like to rest her head on those shoulders, to feel his strong arms hold her close? Her heart beat a little faster. She forced herself to focus on her brother. He seemed panicked, his mouth pressed into a thin line. He ran a hand nervously through his short dark hair. 

'Jase, what's the matter?' 

'Have you seen Amanda?' 

Merry shook her head, her gaze locking with Duncan's once more. Though he masked it well, she could see the concern reflected in his eyes. 'Why? Is something wrong?' 

'Well, she went out very early this morning. I haven't heard from her,' Jason sat down and took Merry's hand. 'I'm worried.' 

'I can see that. But she's only been gone a few hours. Surely, she's only shopping or something.' 

Duncan remained near the top of the steps, but his gaze still focused on her. He kept his face carefully bland, but she sensed his tension. Why? Because of Amanda? She couldn't look away, and it took Jason's tug on her hands to draw her attention. 

'You'll call me if you hear from her. Won't you?' 

'Of course, Jase. I don't think you really have anything to worry about.' 

Jason stiffened, suddenly, and looked frantically around. Merry noticed Duncan too seemed suddenly on alert, his gaze roaming the yard. What was with these two? They were as jumpy as a cat in a room full of hungry dogs. 

She smiled when Brett Hancock, walked up the steps. She genuinely liked the fair-haired man. But right now, she found herself wishing he hadn't shown up. Though Brett had always treated her and Christina well, and offered to help her with whatever she needed, she suddenly found his presence intrusive. 

'Brett, how are you?' 

Today he didn't look as friendly and warm as he usually did. He seemed uneasy as his gaze darted to the two other men. 'Hi Merry. Hope I'm not interrupting.' 

'No, not at all. Come on up. What can I do for you? 

'I need to borrow your hedge trimmers. Mine aren't working.' 

'Sure, no problem. Brett, you know my brother Jason, of course. This is Duncan MacLeod.' 

Merry was shocked by the ferocious glare Duncan fixed on Brett, which her neighbor returned. Such instant animosity. How odd. Duncan's eyes held a menacing gleam, which startled her. She sensed his anger rising, though he hid it well. 

'MacLeod.' 

'Hancock.' 

'Do you two know each other?' Merry asked. What had caused the hostility between them? Brett's blue eyes had gone cold, like ice. She had never seen him like that before. 

'We've met,' said Duncan. 'Come on Jason, maybe she's back at the dojo by now.' 

'Don't leave on my account,' said Brett. 'I'll be on my way in a minute.' 

All three men then suddenly stiffened and glanced about. What was going on with these guys? Merry wondered. First Jason and Duncan in a panic over Amanda, then the strange meeting with her neighbor. Now they were all acting skittish. 

'Well, I see the gang's all here.' Amanda came up the steps, laden with shopping bags. Christina bounded over and began to look in each one of them. 

'Amanda, thank God!' Jason enclosed Amanda in a tight embrace. 

What on earth did he think had happened to her? 'Jase, I told you not to worry,' Merry said. 

'Mer, you don't understand,' said Jason. 

'Excuse me, Merry, I'll just get the trimmer from the shed and bring it back later,' said Brett. He and Duncan stared at each other for a moment, a silent message passing between them. 

'That's fine. I'll see you later.' Merry was concerned about the extreme dislike she read in Duncan's eyes. He seemed so hostile. Why? Though he appeared totally at ease, she could feel his rising fury. There was a tightly leashed power in him that she sensed could be deadly if he let it out. And it was directed at Brett. 

'MacLeod. I'll see you again soon,' said Brett. There was a coldness in his eyes Merry had never noticed before. Clearly, he did not like Duncan either. 

'I'm sure you will.' Duncan offered a predatory smile of his own, and Merry was flabbergasted. What was going on between them? She really needed some time alone with Amanda, so the other woman could answer some questions. 

'Come on, let's go inside,' she said, herding Christina toward the door. 'Anyone want some lunch?' 

Duncan longed to stay, but knew he shouldn't. Seeing Brett Hancock again after all this time was a shock. He had thought the man long dead, but apparently he'd been wrong. Right now, Merry watched him with confusion and worry, and he realized just what a dangerous situation this had suddenly become. 

The idea of Hancock so close to Merry bothered Duncan. It was bad enough that Jason was now a target. And knowing Hancock, he might decide to use Merry to get to her brother. Or Duncan. If the other Immortal made any wrong assumptions, if he thought Duncan and Merry were involved, there was no telling what he might do. It could prove deadly. 

* * *

**_1902, Cape May. NJ_**

Duncan walked along the beach, amazed at how quickly the small town was growing. He and Morgan Somersfield had found work easily, and so far had assisted in the building of over four new homes. The people here had money to spare, and wanted only the best. Brett Hancock's company would build them the homes they wanted and profit handsomely. Duncan and Morgan would be a part of that growth. Perhaps, he thought, he would even build his own home in this beautiful beachfront town. 

'MacLeod, there you are.' Duncan looked up to see Morgan jogging slowly toward him. 

'Morgan. What brings you to the beach? I thought you would be romancing your new friend.' Duncan smiled at the sheepish grin that crossed his friend's face. 

'Jeannette had to return home. I will be seeing her again later this morning.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Have you spoken with her father yet?' 

Morgan shook his head, his sandy hair blowing in the wind. 'I plan to do so after church services tomorrow. I've been invited to join the family for dinner. And Duncan, I have you to thank for it.' 

Duncan smiled. He had introduced his friend to the young woman, a daughter of one of Cape May's most prominent lawyers. The attraction between the handsome young man and the bubbly Irish girl had been instantaneous. Within two weeks, Jeannette O'Rourke was refusing all suitors, except Morgan. 

'Duncan, I wanted to ask you for a favor.' 

'Anything, Morgan.' 

'Stand up for me as best man. After all, if you hadn't introduced me to Jeannette, I might still be sitting in that bar, wondering if I would ever find a woman to love.' 

Duncan laughed. 'Never. You and Jeannette were meant to be. If I hadn't introduced you, someone else would have.' 

'So, will you do it? Stand up for me?' 

'I would be honored.' 

'Thank you Duncan. You are a true friend.' 

Two mornings later, Duncan arrived at the work site. He was going to give his notice today. He couldn't work for Brett Hancock anymore. He did not like the way the other Immortal intimidated his workers, and he suspected Brett was not following the newly enacted construction codes. As he neared the site, he spotted several men, standing around, talking. No one was working. The hushed whispers ceased as he neared, and curious stares aimed his way. Where was Morgan? He felt another Immortal nearby. He turned, and spotted Brett Hancock heading toward him. 

'MacLeod. I've been waiting for you.' Hancock reached him, and he looked furious. His pale eyes were cold, filled with rage, his cheeks red with his anger. He rubbed his hand against his bearded chin. 

'Is there a problem?' 

'Yes. And it's your fault. Come with me.' 

Duncan shrugged at the other men and followed Hancock, glad his sword was within reach. Brett led him to the side of the worksite, out of earshot of the other men. 

'Your friend has gone too far,' said Hancock. 

'Morgan? Why? What has he done?' 

'He is trying to steal my betrothed. How dare he ask for Jeannette's hand. She and I will be married in a month's time.' 

Duncan stared. Jeannette O'Rourke was engaged to Brett Hancock? How had this never been revealed? He stifled a groan, imagining what Morgan must have dealt with yesterday. 

'I didn't know. But how is it my fault, when clearly Jeannette prefers Morgan's company?' 

'If you hadn't brought him with you, hadn't introduced them, none of this would have happened. Now Jeannette is angry, and Morgan has threatened to kill me.' 

'Brett, Morgan can't kill you.' 

'Maybe not, but he could end everything I've worked so hard for. I want you to fix this. Get him out of here, and I'll double your salary.' 

Duncan didn't like this. He would never hurt his friend. 'I'm not going to tell him what to do. He loves Jeannette. If he wants to marry her, and she wants to marry him...' 

'No! She is going to marry me!' Brett was red-faced with anger. He grabbed Duncan's shirt. Duncan pried the other man's hands loose. 

'Hancock, it's not my place to get involved. The choice is Jeannette's. I'll do nothing to interfere with that. And if she chooses another man, there is nothing you can do about it.' 

'MacLeod, you get rid of Morgan, or I'll get rid of you, then him...' 

Alarm passed through Duncan, though he was careful to appear unmoved by the other man's threat. He had to take some action. Morgan didn't stand a chance against Hancock, if the Immortal chose to pursue him. 

'Don't threaten me, Hancock.' 

'I don't have to. I'll fire you.' 

'You can't fire someone who doesn't work for you anymore.' Duncan turned and strode away, ignoring Hancock's furious shouts. He had to find a way to keep Morgan safe from Hancock, without devastating the poor man. There was little he could do unless he spoke with Jeannette O'Rourke himself. He just did not want to get involved any further in this, but he couldn't stand idly by and watch his friend get destroyed. He was at a loss. 

Morgan wouldn't listen, insisting Jeannette loved him, and would not marry Hancock. When Duncan had finally spoken to her himself, he had learned the truth as well. The curly haired blonde with dancing blue eyes really did love Morgan, she had no desire to marry Brett Hancock. 

Duncan had returned to the boarding house, and learned Morgan had left earlier. Assuming his friend had gone to meet Jeannette, Duncan walked through the town, hoping to find the other man. There was no sign of him. He finally went to Jeannette's family's home, not knowing what else to do. 

When he learned Jeannette and Brett had left with her mother, a sense of foreboding settled over him. They had gone to look over the new home Brett was building in hopes of sharing it with Jeannette. Duncan knew he would find Morgan there as well. He made his way across town. When he arrived at the site of the nearly complete house, the porch and first floor engulfed in flames, he wanted to vomit. Morgan stood out front, watching as the building burned. 

Duncan ran to the other man and grabbed his arm. 'Morgan, what's going on?' 

'I don't know. This is the house Hancock's building for Jeannette. She was coming here to tell him she was going to marry me. I got here and this is what I found.' 

For several moments, the two men stared at the burning house. Who had set the fire, and why? 

'Help! Help us please!' 

Duncan froze, as did Morgan. The both lifted their heads. Duncan closed his eyes at the sight of Jeannette, leaning out one of the top floor windows. He stared at Morgan in disbelief. 

'Jeannette!' Morgan's scream pierced the night, his dark eyes wide with horror. 

Duncan kept his fury at bay. He knew Hancock had done this. His rage was so intense, all he wanted was to find Hancock and take his head. There was no time for that now. He ran toward the burning house, but the intensity of the flames made it impossible to get inside. The flames now licked at the upper stories. Jeannette disappeared back inside. 

Morgan made a dash past Duncan, but he stopped him. While Duncan might have had a chance of reaching the women, Morgan was not immortal and would not survive the inferno for more than a few seconds. The other man was insane with terror and screamed for Jeannette over and over again. The firemen were no match for the now out of control blaze. Duncan and Morgan stood silently, watching as the flames consumed every inch of the house. 

Devastated, Morgan could barely walk as Duncan led him back to the boarding house. Jeannette and her mother had been found in the back of the upper story of the house, both dead. Hancock was nowhere to be found. 

Duncan managed to get Morgan into the boarding house and to his room. He stayed with his friend until the man fell into a restless sleep. 

Duncan stood, anger and revulsion consuming him. He had to find Hancock, make him pay for what he'd done. He shrugged into his coat, his sword tucked firmly in place and stepped out into the cool moonlit night. 

Few people were about as he walked through the town, along Beach Drive, past Summer's Restaurant. As he passed the popular eatery, some people came out. He heard snatches of their conversation as they passed. 

'Mrs. O'Rourke and her daughter...' 

'The fire was too intense...' 

'A tragic shame...' 

Duncan's fingers clenched and unclenched. He turned up Washington Street, his eyes studying every shadow, his ears alert to every rustle of leaves, every cricket chirp. Not even a hint of Hancock's presence. Frustration grew, intensifying with each passing hour. 

He walked along Jackson Street, and was almost back at the boarding house as dawn began to lighten the sky. He had scoured every inch of the town, and there had been no sign of Hancock anywhere. He'd gone to several of the construction sites, and even past the burned out hull of Hancock's new home, but the other Immortal had seemingly vanished. 

A bustle of activity at the boarding house drew him from his thoughts. He slowed his step, and pushed through the handful of onlookers. The police were coming out of the house, and had several of Morgan's belongings. 

Duncan stopped one of the officers. 'What's going on?' 

'We're looking for Somersfield. He started the fire yesterday that killed Jeannette O'Rourke and her mother.' 

Duncan stared after the man in shock. Morgan hadn't started that fire. He turned and climbed the porch steps two at a time. He grabbed another officer by the arm. 

'Where's Hancock?' he asked. 

'With the O'Rourkes, last I heard. He's having a rough time of it, as you can imagine.' 

Brett had set up Morgan for Jeannette's murder. Duncan had to find both men, and quickly. He was running on pure adrenaline now, and he fought off the exhaustion of prowling the streets the night before. If Hancock found Morgan first... 

He mounted his horse and rode through the town, heading out toward The Point. He was nearing the lighthouse when he sensed another Immortal. Hancock. He clenched his fingers tightly, and reached under his coat for his sword. His senses grew more acute; he paused and listened carefully, his eyes scanning the marshes and small clusters of trees. 

A gunshot broke the silence. Duncan rode toward it, into a small grove of trees. He leaped from the horse and stared. Morgan was on the ground, a wound to his head. Hancock stood over him, the pistol in his hand still smoking. 

'You're going to die.' Duncan raised his sword and stepped toward Hancock. The other man bent and put the pistol in Morgan's hand. Duncan gaped at him. Realization sunk in, and his fury grew. He fed off it, drawing strength from it, but keeping it in control. 

'You won't get away with this.' 

Brett shook his head. 'I didn't do anything. Somersfield was distraught over what he'd done. My poor Jeannette.' 

'Your Jeannette? She didn't even want you. She told me herself she was going to marry Morgan.' 

Hancock's eyes hardened, like blue glaciers, his hatred and near insanity showing. 

'The man is a murderer. Jeannette loved me. He killed her because of it.' 

Duncan stepped closer, ready, poised for attack. 'Morgan didn't do anything. _You_ did. You murdered Jeannette.' 

Brett turned, and lifted his sword. His mouth curled in a sneer. 'You can prove nothing. The police believe Morgan did it, and when they find him here, they will close the case. And I will struggle on in my lonely life. You know, MacLeod, this is really your fault.' 

'You're insane.' Duncan's teeth ground together, his jaw almost locked. 

'I told you to get him out of here, and you didn't. If you had, none of this would have happened.' 

Brett waved his sword casually, as if Duncan posed no threat. He was taunting him, trying to force him to attack. Duncan was ready, and he didn't want to wait any longer. 

'No, this is all your doing. And you're going to die now, and pay for what you've done.' 

He charged at Hancock and their swords met with a loud screech. Duncan let his fury give him power, and he pounded away at the other man, their swords dancing, dappled sunlight glinting off the steel. Hancock seemed to be weakening, and Duncan pressed harder, swinging faster, forcing the other man back. He was surprised when Hancock spun about and deflected the blows. Duncan retreated slightly, and resting on the balls of his feet, readied himself to engage again. 

'Over here! I heard a gunshot!' The shouts were close. Duncan swung his sword, slipping it quickly under his coat. 

Hancock grinned. 'We'll have to finish this elsewhere.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Count on it.' 

He turned and climbed on his horse, disappearing quickly through the trees, to the marshes beyond. It took a while, but he finally made his way back to the boarding house. Word of Morgan's 'suicide' had already reached this side of the town. He was disgusted by the rumors. Morgan had been murdered. He locked himself in his room, not knowing what to do next. That afternoon, he'd heard Brett Hancock had boarded the train to Atlantic City. Duncan was going to follow him, to prevent him from doing this ever again. He gathered his belongings and rode north out of town, intent on finding Brett Hancock. 

* * *

**_Present Day_**

'Coffee, Duncan?' Duncan blinked, Merry's voice intruding on the memory. 

'Sorry. Yeah, coffee's great.' He never had found Hancock. Until now. And now, he wished he hadn't. 

'So why the mad worry about Amanda? You wanted by the police?' Merry asked, laughing as if the idea was ludicrous. If she only knew... 

'Probably,' Duncan muttered under his breath, but loud enough for Amanda to hear. She scowled. He sipped his coffee, and caught Merry glancing his way. She smiled shyly, and his heart seemed to pause for a moment. She bent to help Christina with something. He was chilled without her gaze on him. 

'MacLeod, do you know him?' Amanda's whisper reached him. He nodded. 

'Later.' 

Merry turned back to face him again, leaning one hip against the counter. He couldn't take his gaze from her. Her fingers curled around the mug, and he had the irrational thought he wanted them curled around him. He stared down into his coffee cup. He had to get out of here. Whenever she was near, he couldn't think clearly. All he could do was want her. 

He looked up once more, she was still staring at him, but her expression was odd, as though she was seeing someone else. She shook her head and turned away, leaning against the counter. 

'So, are you guys all set for Tuesday?' Amanda smiled prettily at him. She was watching him with amusement, as if she knew of a joke he was not aware of. He should have insisted she cancel the appointment. The last thing he should do now is see Merry again, especially after discovering how close Hancock was to her. Yet, the words came from his mouth before he could stop them. 

'Just about,' he said. He met Merry's gaze. 'What time?' 

'Around 10:00? Otherwise, it will have to wait until afternoon.' 

'Ten's good.' Duncan stood. 'Jason, come on. We have a lot of work to do today.' 

'Do you have to go?' Merry asked. 

He closed his eyes briefly, grateful his back was to her. 'Yeah, I really need his help.' He composed himself then turned. He now had to worry about raising Brett Hancock's suspicions. Duncan's presence could put Merry and her daughter in clear danger. Exactly what he didn't want. He couldn't allow it to go any further than this one meeting, no matter how badly he wanted to see her again and again. 

'All right. See you Tuesday.' She followed them to the front door. Duncan turned to her before he stepped onto the porch. 

'Tuesday.' 

Why did he have the feeling that the next few days were going to be among the longest of his life? 

* * *

Merry turned the ignition off and leaned her head back. She hadn't been this nervous since she was a teenager going on her first date. A herd of butterflies stampeded through her stomach. She stepped from the car and took a deep breath as she slung her bag over her shoulder. She stood in front of the brick building. 

He was in there. She sensed him, and wondered what this strange connection was she'd felt with him. First the reflection in the mirror, then when they had briefly touched, and again another flash of his face. And now, she could feel his presence, he was inside. Waiting. For her. 

'It's now or never, Merry,' she muttered. 

She walked up the steps and to the first floor. Inside the dojo, a couple of men were working out. She felt their curious gazes on her, but she could see no one but Duncan. He stood in the office doorway, his gaze focused steadily on her. Her heart slammed into her throat and she swallowed, twice, before striding across the room. He met her halfway, a smile curving his full lips. 

'You made it,' he said when they reached each other. 

'Yeah.' She didn't know what else to say. 

'Come on, let's go talk in here.' His hand found her elbow as he guided her toward the office. She was barely aware of her surroundings, only conscious of his touch, and wondered if it was possible to feel sensual pleasure from such innocent contact. Damn, if he could do this to her simply by touching her elbow, imagine what he could do if... No, she had to focus. This was business first. It was bad enough she hadn't been able to complete her revisions, instead preferring to stare at the screen while thoughts of Duncan had filled her head. 

'Have a seat.' He motioned toward a chair as he sat behind the desk. She sat, relieved to be off her suddenly weak legs. 

'Thanks again for agreeing to meet with me. I really could use your help.' 

Duncan folded his hands on the desk and leaned forward. She shifted uncomfortably under his intense gaze. She reached into her bag and took out her notebook and a pen. 

'Where do you want to start?' he asked. 

'Actually, I mostly need help with swords. The heroine in my current book has been trained with her brothers, unusual for the time, but all I know is enough to fake it through battle scenes. I need more than that now. But I guess we should start with the basics. Terminology, moves, stuff like that. But only what pertains to 1300's England, particularly 1302 through 1305. I have to be accurate.' 

Duncan nodded, though she detected a note of suspicion in his eyes at her talk of swords. 

'I think I can manage that,' he said. For over an hour, he patiently answered her questions, even when she didn't understand what he was talking about. She scribbled notes furiously, her fingers starting to cramp. Finally, he stood. 

'I have a better idea. Why don't I just show you what I'm talking about?' 

Merry grinned. 'Terrific!' 

The dojo was empty now, and he stepped out of the office. Merry noticed the sword in his hand. How had he picked that up so quickly? And from where? 

'I'll show you a few moves, and explain what I'm doing, so you can see first hand. I think that's going to do you more good than me trying to tell you about it. It would be better if I had a partner, but...' He motioned toward one of the benches and she sat down, carefully smoothing her skirt. Aware of his gaze on her, and trying not to seem obvious, she crossed her legs. He stared for a moment, and she felt a surge of triumph. Good. He was not as unaffected as he was pretending. Lordy, where had these brazen thoughts come from? His presence had her wits jumbled. 

He took a deep breath and began to move with his sword, explaining what he was doing as he executed thrusts and swings. His body in motion was incredible, and Merry found herself studying him closely. Not to get the details of his movements, but to study him. His arms, his shoulders, his torso, his legs. She wondered what it would be like to be held in those arms, pressed against that chest, those hands twining in her hair. She took a deep breath, hoping to calm her suddenly racing heart. When he stopped, watching her expectantly, she felt as though she'd been caught doing something wrong. Belatedly, she realized he was speaking. 

'Do you think that helps?' 

'Um, yes. That was, um, great.' She wanted to groan. Her voice came out hoarse, and she swallowed to moisten her now dry throat and mouth. 

'Thanks. Do you want to try?' 

'Me? But I never...' 

Duncan smiled and shook his head. 'Not with real ones. I can show you a few moves with these.' 

He picked up two long wooden sticks, and held one out to her. She stood, the butterflies in her stomach now as large as eagles as she approached him. She took the stick, and tried to concentrate as he showed her how to hold it. He stood behind her, his arms reaching around her to position her properly. The close contact, his nearness, overwhelmed her senses. She couldn't see, couldn't breathe. And there it was. Another vision. 

It was Duncan, only he looked different. His hair was much longer, and he was wearing...a kilt? All around him, a battle raged, horses and men screamed, and she could almost smell the smoke, and the blood. Duncan fought like a man possessed, attacking what appeared to be British soldiers. The rage in his eyes was frightening, and she could hear his furious shouts as he felled one man after another. Just as suddenly, the image faded and she went limp. Her weakened knees buckled, and she would have fallen if he had not tightened his arms around her, drawing her securely against him. She leaned into him, savoring his warmth. The pole fell from her fingers, landing with a loud clatter on the floor. Her head fell back against his shoulder and he caught her up in his arms. 

'You okay?' The concern in his voice broke through her muddled senses. She nodded and let her head fall against him, grateful for the support. 

'I'm all right.' 

'You'd better sit down. Come on.' He carried her into the office and eased her into the chair. With his arms no longer around her, she felt chilled. He went to the water cooler and filled a cup, returning to hand it to her. He squatted down before her, studying her closely. 

'Are you sure you're all right?' he asked. He stiffened for a moment, and glanced around nervously before returning his gaze to her. Merry nodded. 

'Yes. It's...' 

'Not again.' Merry looked up at the sound of her brother's voice. 

'Jase? What are you doing here?' she asked. 

'I came to see Mac. Did you have another one?' 

She nodded. 'It was pretty strong this time.' She rested her head in her still trembling hands. 

Jason glanced at Duncan then back at Merry. He shook his head. 'Here we go again.' 

'Again? Somebody want to tell me what's going on?' Duncan stood, his face tight with worry. 

'It's nothing, really.' Merry did not want to explain about her visions, her 'powers' as Jason called them. Most people, once they found out, were either terrified of her or thought she was insane. She didn't want to risk driving Duncan away, not when she'd barely had a chance to know him. 

'It's okay, Merry. Mac will understand.' Jason's gaze held hers and she saw reassurance in the depths of his eyes. Still... 

'No, please, Jase...' No, she didn't want him to know. She didn't want to see that horrified, uncomfortable, distant look in his eyes. The look everyone got when they found out she was different. 

'Understand what?' Duncan asked. 

'Merry gets these visions, sometimes. Usually they tell of the future, but sometimes they're of things in the past. And when she gets mad, look out.' 

'Jase! Enough!' Her voice sharpened, but she tried not to yell. Damn it, she didn't want to scare Duncan away, and if Jason didn't shut up... 

'What happens when you get mad, Merry?' Duncan leaned against the desk, his deep brown gaze warming her. She sighed. She stared at him for several moments. In a matter of minutes, Duncan was going to wish he'd never met her, she was sure of it. 

'Sometimes things will move across the room, or shatter, or...' 

'Crack me in the head.' Jason grinned at her and stepped out of reach of her swinging hand. 

'You're gonna get cracked in the head pretty soon, if you don't shut up.' She bit her lip and glanced at Duncan. He didn't look horrified; he looked...wary, concerned. But not afraid. 

'Move across the room. How?' His tone was skeptical. 

'Go ahead, laugh. But it's true. Before I got to Jason's cabin a few weeks ago, I saw you in my rear-view mirror. Don't ask me why, but when I saw you standing in the yard with Jason, I was stunned.' She looked away, certain she was revealing too much to those so perceptive eyes. 

'Yeah, and the time I smacked up your car? The damn fruit bowl almost broke my head open. And you were across the room when it happened! Nowhere near the bowl, or me.' Jason shook his head, and leaned against the doorframe. He didn't seem to notice the tension hanging between her and Duncan. 

Duncan gaped at her. He didn't believe her. Could she blame him? She wouldn't believe her either. Merry bit her lip, waiting for the reaction she knew would come. He said nothing. 

She stood. 'I probably should be going now. Thanks for the lesson, it really helped.' 

As she turned, Duncan reached out and grabbed her arm. Once more, another image seared into her brain and she swayed unsteadily. This time, he was dressed in...Indian clothes? She didn't understand this at all. Before she could think further on it, he was easing her back to the chair. 

'You're not going anywhere. Another one?' he asked. Merry nodded. 

'Mer, maybe I should take you home to get some rest,' said Jason. 

'No!' Merry and Duncan spoke simultaneously. She glanced at him, and he offered a tentative smile. 

'Tell me, what did you see?' he asked. 

Merry shook her head. 'It was really strange. The first time, it was you, but you were wearing a kilt, and...well...' 

'What?' he prodded. 

'It seemed like you were in some kind of re-enactment or something. You know like they do at all those historical sites. It was a battle, with swords, and cavalry, and British soldiers.' 

Alarm danced along Duncan's spine. He glanced at Jason, who shrugged. 

'What else?' He had to know how she was seeing all this, what she knew. 

'Well, the second time, you were wearing Indian clothes. I don't know what it means. I only know what I saw.' 

Duncan stood and paced the small office, hands in his pockets. Had she seen images of him from the past? What would she think if she knew the truth? Now he understood Jason's comment about what she would believe. Hell, if she really did have the ability to see into the past, the future, she wouldn't find it hard to believe in immortality. Not that he was about to tell her, but Jason was probably planning on doing so, despite his warnings. She would know. He turned to face her. 

'Merry, are you sure it was me?' 

She nodded. 'Positive. You see, physical contact will often trigger a vision. Just like my anger will trigger a glass flying across the room to smash into the wall.' 

'I keep telling her she should learn how to channel the energy and use her powers to her advantage. She won't.' Jason sighed, his disappointment evident. 

'No! I...I couldn't deal with it. It's too hard.' 

Duncan approached her and knelt before her. 'What exactly happens when you get a vision?' 

Merry took a deep breath and clasped her hands together. 'I hate it. I don't always know when it's coming. Sometimes, it's just a feeling. Sometimes, I actually see events, either before they've happened, like with Jason, but sometimes it's after something's happened as well. Although usually, that's only with...' 

'With who?' 

'That's only with dead people. I mean, if I go to a wake or a gravesite, I can see something of that person's past. But you're not dead. This is the first time this has ever happened.' 

Duncan swallowed and looked away. This was getting a little uncomfortable. Merry was clearly distressed, and she was actually shredding the corner of her sweater. He reached out to cover her hands, and she flinched. Then she calmed and met his gaze. 

'It's okay.' 

'You must think I'm nuts,' she muttered. 

He smiled. 'Nah. I've seen even crazier things than you can imagine.' 

She sensed he really meant it. She turned to her brother, her eyes narrowing. 

'You had to open your mouth, didn't you?' 

'Mer, you were having strong visions in front of him. Don't you think he would've wondered what was going on? You would have had to tell him. I always find it best to be honest. Not to hide the truth.' 

Merry didn't miss the shake of his head Duncan directed at Jason. These two were hiding something from her. Something important. 

'Jason, is there anything you want to tell me?' she asked. 

'Yeah...' said Jason. 

'No...' said Duncan. 

'Well, which is it?' 

'Not now, Jason.' The warning in Duncan's voice was ominous. 

Jason glanced from Merry to Duncan and back again. 'It's nothing to worry about. Really.' 

Merry's annoyance grew. She shook her head and stood. 'Here we go again. Never mind the fact that ever since Mike died, you have overprotected me and coddled me. You've been keeping something from me the last few weeks. I want to know what it is.' 

Jason glared at Duncan a moment. Merry looked back and forth between the two of them. 

'See? I knew it. There's something you're hiding from me.' 

'No, Merry, there isn't.' She could hear the lie in her brother's voice. There was a tension between him and Duncan, and it was powerful. But Jason said nothing more. 

'Damn it, I've had about enough of this. Now tell me what is going on!' 

Her voice rose with each word, until she shouted the last. One of the pictures on the far wall came flying off, narrowly missing Jason's head before it crashed against the doorframe. Merry froze, her gaze settling on her pale faced brother. Duncan stood, and slowly walked over to where the picture lay on the floor. He bent and picked it up, careful not to cut himself on the broken glass. 

'You see what I mean?' said Jason. 'I'm always getting cracked in the head.' This time, his voice was shaky, the suddenness of the occurrence leaving him slightly bewildered. 

'This is not funny Jason Ellington.' Merry shook her finger at her brother. 'You do this to me all the time.' 

'What? Me?' Jason shrugged, unmoved by her anger. 

'You provoke me. You always have. You know I can't control this.' 

Duncan placed the broken picture on the desk and turned to her. 'It's okay. Jason, maybe you should leave. Come back later.' 

Jason nodded, his annoyance toward Duncan still evident. He brushed a kiss against Merry's cheek before stepping out of the office. 

Merry glanced at Duncan and bit her lip. He studied her, though he said nothing. 

'I'm sorry about that.' She motioned toward the broken picture. 'I really can't help it. It's a good thing I'm a pretty even-tempered person.' She tried to laugh, but knew she sounded lame. 

'If that's not angry, I'd hate to see what you can do when you really are mad.' He grinned, and the warmth of that smile melted her tension. 

'Believe me, you don't want to know. Although the last time I caused any major destruction, I was a teenager. You know, hormones and all that.' 

'Why don't we take a break. Are you hungry for some lunch?' He stepped closer. She backed up. She didn't want to risk touching him, afraid of another strong vision that would leave her sapped of strength. 

'I don't know...' She shouldn't do this. He was wreaking havoc on more than her senses. But she couldn't resist those deep brown eyes, studying her with such concern. He was irresistible. She was comfortable with him, safe, despite her physical reaction. There was more here than her visions. She wasn't ready to back away yet. 

'Come on. I can tell you some more about using swords, and...' He paused, ducking his head sheepishly. 

He was persistent, and adorable, and she really wanted to prolong her time with him somehow. There was something about him her visions were telling her, and she knew there'd be more. She wasn't sure she was ready. She sighed. 'I can tell you about my visions.' 

He nodded. 'I'm intrigued. I can't help it.' 

He smiled and she was lost. How could she possibly resist him? 'All right.' 

'Come on, my car's out back.' She followed him, careful to evade all physical contact. All she'd need to do now is fall down the stairs and crack her own head open. 

Duncan was careful not to touch her in any way as they left the office. He could understand why she was avoiding him. He'd seen how her visions affected her physically. And it was better for him this way. He wouldn't have any added torment. Hell, who was he kidding? Just being in the same room with her was a sweet torment. He didn't know what he'd been thinking of when he'd asked her to have lunch, all he knew was he didn't want her to leave. He was nuts, he couldn't believe he was doing this, yet, here he was. 

They drove in silence to a nearby cafe, Merry carefully looked out the window, her hands folded in her lap. He wished there was some way he could make her more comfortable. She glanced shyly at him when they pulled up in front of the restaurant. He was making her more nervous. But she got out of the car steadily. 

He didn't try to hold her chair for her when she sat, certain she would wave him away. He ordered some wine and their lunch, and leaned back in his own. Merry seemed engrossed in the menu. Some of her hair had fallen from the clip at the nape of her neck, and hung across her face. She absently brushed it back behind her ear. He noticed how her hand trembled ever so slightly. 

'You want to ask me something.' She finally raised her head met his gaze. He nodded. 

'Your visions, me, I mean...' 

She shrugged. 'Why did I see you? I don't know. The last time I saw a man I didn't know, it was Mike and...' She stopped, and lowered her gaze to the table, unsure how to continue. 

'You married him.' He finished the sentence for her, enchanted by the way she blushed and nodded. 

'I don't want...I mean...you don't...' 

Duncan smiled. He reached out to take her hand, then stopped himself. 'I don't think the vision of me and the vision of Mike are the same. But there's obviously some reason.' 

'Not necessarily. Sometimes I'll just get a vision of Christina playing or sleeping. Sometimes I'll get a vision of something bad. I can't control it, and I never know when it's going to hit. I had one of Jason. A few weeks ago, before I came running up to the cabin like a nut.' 

This was getting more interesting each minute. He smiled at her description of her appearance at Jason's that day weeks ago. 'You mentioned that. What did you see?' 

'I saw him lying in the street, and he was dying. I tried to warn him to be careful, and so far, he's been okay, but I still worry.' 

Duncan looked away. Another vision of something which had already occurred, because Jason had been shot and died before she had seen it. Did she see the past with Immortals, because they had actually died already? Who did he know who he could bring her to, to help her analyze this? He couldn't do that. She didn't want to know more about her gift. He found it hard to believe she had never before tried to find out the reasons behind her visions. 

'Duncan?' 

He looked back at her. There was determination in her eyes. He knew what was coming. He leaned his forearms on the table. 'What?' 

'What's going on with Jason?' 

Duncan shrugged, hoping he looked convincing. But she arched an eyebrow at him. She was much too perceptive, never mind the visions. 

'Have you ever talked to anyone about this?' 

She shook her head, clearly annoyed. 'All right, I get it. No one's going to tell me anything. What do mean, talk to anyone? Like a shrink? No thanks. Enough people think I'm nuts as it is.' 

'No, not a shrink. But a specialist for these types of things.' He reached out and took her hand. 

The contact with Duncan was enough. She recognized the warning signs of an impending vision. Everything around them grew slightly darker, the air a little thicker. She tried to pull away, but he didn't release her, though his grip was gentle. She closed her eyes as the vision became clearer. 

He was standing alone. Expectantly. Then his mouth curved in a beautiful smile. For her, because as the vision went on, she saw herself as well. He opened his arms to her, and she went into them willingly, lifting her mouth for his kiss. He held her, tightly, and she clung to him. She could almost feel the passion rising. She opened her eyes and jerked her hand out of his grasp. 

'Another one?' 

'Yeah.' She looked away as the waiter poured their wine. She took a long drink, and a deep breath. 'Damn, I want a cigarette. Too bad I quit smoking years ago.' 

'What was it this time?' 

'Nothing really. You were just standing there. But you looked normal, no outrageous clothes.' 

Merry avoided his gaze, and took another drink of her wine. He was going to kiss her. She didn't know when, but she knew he would. Her stomach flip-flopped. Was she ready for this? Did she really want him to? 

Yes. She admitted it to herself even as she met his searching gaze. 

'There's more, isn't there?' he asked. 

She didn't answer, not willing to share this. Now it was her turn to hide something. How would he react if she simply said, _'Well, you're going to kiss me. When do you think you might do that?'_ He'd probably get up and walk right out of the cafe 

'Merry, what did you see?' 

She looked away. This was awkward, and she sensed he wouldn't give up. 'Look, I don't want you to think I'm trying...that is...what I mean to say is...' 

'Tell me.' 

His request was soft, so soft she almost didn't hear it. She met his gaze once more. 

'All right. I was there too. You were...kissing me.' 

His eyes widened in surprise as he leaned back against the chair. 'You seem to be able to read people's minds.' 

'What do you mean?' 

'Because I've thought of nothing but kissing you since I first saw you.' 

Merry's breath escaped her in a sudden rush. He held her gaze for several moments, then reached out to take her hand once more. This time, there was no vision. Her relief must have been evident, because he stroked her hand reassuringly. 

'Just a simple touch, this time. Nothing to be afraid of.' His voice was like a caress to her ears. Her embarrassment eased. 

'Please don't think I was trying to...' 

Duncan smiled. 'Come on to me? Don't worry. I understand you can't control what you see. I'm actually a little embarrassed myself. It seems you managed to see inside me.' 

'I'm sorry. I know some people have a hard time with this. It's not easy for most.' 

Duncan nodded. 'It is a little...disconcerting. But I don't think you're crazy, or evil, or anything like that.' 

'Thanks. So tell me, do you do historical re-enactments, or just go to a lot of costume parties?' 

He didn't answer at first, and seemed uncomfortable with the question. He released her hand and wouldn't meet her gaze. What had she done to upset him? He finally raised his eyes again, and in them, she thought she saw sadness and regret. Just as quickly, he masked the emotions. What secrets did he keep? She wanted to know, but knew he wouldn't tell her. 

'I'm not sure what you saw.' 

'What I saw was-' 

'I know what you said. I just don't know why.' 

His evasiveness only served to convince her that whatever was going on was big. Once more, she questioned his sudden appearance in her and her brother's lives. She knew almost nothing about him, yet here she was, casually discussing a vision of him kissing her. Caution began to make its presence known. 

She couldn't question him further, as the waiter arrived with their lunch. They ate in silence, tension hanging between them. Each time she met his gaze, he was studying her. Her appetite gone, she placed her fork down. 

'Is there a problem?' he asked. 

'No, just not hungry, I guess. Can we get going? I have to get home.' 

'All right. I'd like to talk further about this with you. Is that okay?' He placed his napkin on the table, then tossed some bills beside it. 

She nodded. She had to find out more, uncover whatever he was involved with. 'All right. But not when Christina's around. She doesn't know about this, she's too little. I think it would frighten her, so I don't discuss it around her.' 

'I understand. I'll call you and we can work out a good time for you.' 

He followed her to the door, and placed his hand on her back as they stepped outside. Almost instantly, her vision blurred and she stumbled. He caught her, slipping his arms around her waist. The vision was stronger than ever this time, and it seemed to pick up where the last one had ended. With his kiss, and his touch, and his embrace. She gave a little moan, and let the blackness overtake her. 

When she opened her eyes, she was laying on a soft black leather sofa, Duncan leaning over her. His face betrayed his concern. He reached up to touch her cheek. She turned into the caress. Thankfully, she was not assailed again with a vision. 

'How are you feeling?' he asked. 

'A little shaky,' she admitted. 'This is really strange. I've never had visions like this.' 

'What do you mean?' 

'Well, so many, so close together. And they're so strong. It's like they suck up all my energy.' 

Duncan leaned away from her as she sat up. She ran a hand through her hair to straighten it. Her hands were shaking, and when he reached for them, she pulled away. 

'No, I can't take any more. Please.' 

He nodded, his eyes revealing his sorrow. 

'I'm sorry,' she said. 'But it seems every time you touch me...' 

'You get a vision. I know. I wish I could make it stop.' 

'Me too.' 

She longed for him to touch her in some way, because in addition to whatever else was going on, the visions, the secrets, his touch created an excitement she hadn't felt in a long time. She yearned to feel it again, but afraid another vision would knock her out, she restrained herself. 

'How about some water? Or wine? Anything?' he offered as he stood. 

'No, I have to get Christina. What time is it? Oh no, I'm late.' She leaped up only to be assailed by a wave of dizziness. This time Duncan did touch her, his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her back to the couch. 

'I called Jason before. He and Amanda have already picked her up. You're not going anywhere, not yet.' 

His hands lingered, and no vision threatened. Merry allowed him to sit beside her and draw her near this time. His arm rested casually around her shoulders, his fingers tangling in her hair. A surge of longing filled her, but she didn't dare move. She didn't resist when he gently drew her closer. 

'You okay?' he asked. 

'So far. Nothing this time.' 

'Good.' He lifted her chin with his finger. She was mesmerized by the heat, the longing she saw reflected in his eyes. With his thumb, he lightly brushed her lower lip. She sucked in her breath. His head lowered, and she tilted back to meet his kiss. 

It had been so long since she'd been kissed by a man. Almost instantly, passion, long forgotten, rose within her, nearly scorching her senses. His lips, warm and soft, moved slowly over hers, intoxicating her, leaving her soft and pliant in his arms. His tongue darted out to taste her, and fire seared through her veins. She opened for him, her fingers clutching his sweater as he plundered her mouth. She met the intimacy, the fire curling through her, scalding her, stealing her breath. He pulled away, his eyes searching her face. 

'Feel anything that time?' 

'Oh, yes.' Lordy, was that hoarse croak her voice? He smiled. 

'I meant visions.' 

'Oh. No.' Her face flamed, and she bit her lip nervously. 

'Good.' 

Once more, his mouth descended, and this time she met him eagerly, responding with all the depth of the desire building within her. His hands on her neck, her shoulders, warmed her wherever he touched. His fingers trailed along the column of her neck and she shuddered, her body trembling, as she was caught in a whirlwind of yearning. 

He broke the kiss, and she opened her eyes. 

'That was nice,' he said. 

'Yeah. It was.' 

His thumb brushed her mouth again, and she kissed him, darting her tongue out. She smiled when he sucked in his breath. 

Then, suddenly the room grew dark. She stiffened, her desire suddenly quenched as the impending vision took hold. Pulling out of his embrace, she stood. It was too late. This time, the vision was violent, with bolts of lightning, and explosions, and windows being shattered. Duncan stood in the middle of it, his body jerking with the force of the lightning. 

'No, this is...' 

As quickly as the vision came, it disappeared. She met his gaze, amazed she still had the strength to stand. He stood. She backed away, shaking her head, as the room darkened once more. This time, Duncan was kissing her again, touching her, holding her in an intimate embrace. As if from far away, she heard him shout her name as her legs gave way and she crumpled to the floor. She could feel him gathering her close as she gave herself up to the abyss. 

* * *

Next Page   
Previous Page   
Back to the Refuge 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

Background by The Cottage 

* * *


	3. Part 3

Visionary by Wildcat p. 3/5

_Visionary_

By Wildcat 

* * *

Before she opened her eyes, the soft satin of the sheets caressed her legs, her arms. Large fluffy pillows cushioned her head. It was almost dark, only the light of one lamp across the room offering a soft glow. As her eyes adjusted, she slowly sat up. Duncan leaned against the dresser, arms folded. She couldn't see his face clearly, but she could feel his gaze on her. 

'Christina.' 

'She's with Jason and Amanda.' 

Merry sighed. She remembered now. Her daughter was safe and looked after. Duncan approached the bed. She eyed him warily. He held up his hands. 

'I won't touch you, I promise. Not now anyway.' 

'I'm sorry, but I just can't go through that again. What is it with you?' 

Duncan smiled regretfully. 'I don't know.' 

'Neither do I.' She stood, easing her skirt down. She suddenly realized he must have placed her in the bed. The last thing she remembered, he was drawing her near, when the blackness engulfed her. She must have passed out. And he had laid her here. In his bed. 'I think maybe it's time for me to go.' 

'I don't think you're in any shape to be alone.' He took one step closer, then stopped. 

'Jason will stay with me.' 

'All right. I'll drive you.' 

She nodded. He held out his hand and she warily took it. Relief filled her when nothing more than pure desire assailed her senses. The car ride passed in silence. Merry assumed he'd had enough of this, and she was pretty close to that point herself. She was afraid to let him touch her again, much as she wanted him to. The one image that seemed to make her faint was the one when he was kissing her, holding her, making love to her. The other ones, the ones she wasn't part of only left her slightly weak. 

It had something to do with her. Perhaps it was because this was the first time she had ever seen herself in one of her visions. That was it. 

Duncan glanced at her as he pulled into her driveway. 'What's it?' 

She hadn't realized she'd spoken aloud. How could she tell this man she had such powerful visions of him loving her it caused her to pass out? No, she couldn't. 

'Nothing. There's Jase.' 

Her brother came out of the house, his furrowed brow and tight mouth betraying his concern. He opened the car door and helped her out. 

'What the hell has been happening?' he asked. 'MacLeod, what did you...' 

'Jase, calm down. He didn't do anything.' Merry pushed past him and up the porch stairs. Amanda waited just inside the door. 

'How are you feeling? Jason told me about your...' 

'What? My little spell? I'm fine, Amanda. Thanks. Where's Christina?' Merry regretted being abrupt, but all she wanted to do right now was make sure her daughter was safe. 

'Sleeping.' Amanda stepped aside and let her pass. 

Merry disappeared up the stairs as Duncan entered. He joined Jason and Amanda in the living room. 

'MacLeod, what's been going on?' 

'She had a few more visions. She passed out with the last couple.' 

'She what?' Jason made a move toward the stairs. Duncan stopped him. 

'She's seeing stuff from my past. She told me about the vision of your death.' 

Jason froze. Duncan saw the resignation creep over the other man's face. 

'I have to tell her. Now,' said Jason. 

'I think you're right.' Duncan paced a few moments. 

'I don't know if she'll believe us. I mean, unless...' Amanda met Duncan's gaze. He shook his head. 

'We can't. Not here.' 

Amanda grabbed his hand. 'Duncan, we have to. She won't believe us unless we show her. And we really don't have a choice. She's going to start getting suspicious. She's finding out more and will somehow put it together.' 

'I don't know.' How on earth could they pull off a demonstration of Immortality? 

'Duncan, you would have to do this,' said Amanda. 

'What? Me? Why me?' What was the woman thinking? He could certainly give a demonstration right now. He wanted to put his hands around that slender neck and squeeze until- 

'If Jason did it, it might be too much for her. I don't think she should see her brother die.' Amanda met his gaze steadily. 

'I don't like the idea of dying in front of her, not when I don't have to.' 

'You have to. It's the only way,' said Amanda. 'I'll help.' 

'I'm sure you will.' Duncan shrugged and turned away. He paced across the room, his gaze settling on the picture on the mantle of Merry and her husband on their wedding day. How would she react to learning about Immortality? 

'Duncan, she's going to figure it all out eventually,' Amanda said. 

He nodded and turned to Jason. 'When I said to keep your mouth shut, I had no idea she would actually see...well, there's nothing we can do about it now. We have to tell her. We just have to make her understand, without frightening...' 

'Understand what?' 

Duncan turned. Merry stood in the doorway, her hands at her sides. As he met her gaze, she paled and shook her head. 

'Mer, what is it?' asked Jason. 

'It came true.' Her whisper barely reached Duncan's ears. He guessed this moment had been one of her visions. He stepped closer to her and held out his hand. She hesitated for what seemed like hours before she took it, a deep breath lifting her shoulders when nothing happened. He was sure his own relief matched hers. 

'We have to talk.' 

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the couch. He sat beside her, while Jason sat on the other side. She eyed him warily. He was about to shock her, and he just hoped what he and her brother said didn't force another violent vision. 

'Okay, I know you guys are obviously hiding something. Give it up.' 

'Okay,' said Jason. 'But it's going to sound really strange.' 

She rolled her eyes. 'After today, nothing could be that strange.' 

'MacLeod, maybe you'd better tell her.' Jason motioned to him. 

'Me? But...' 

'He's right, Duncan. You explain it so well,' said Amanda. 

A brief image of when he'd told Tessa about his immortality flashed in his thoughts. He couldn't exactly do that here, now. 

'I'll try.' He reached for her hand, searching her eyes for approval. She nodded and he gathered her fingers with his. 'You should know we, that is, me, Amanda and now Jason, are not like other people.' He paused. 

'Neither am I,' Merry said. 

'This is different. You see, we're...immortal. We cannot die.' 

Merry stared at him. He realized how she must have felt this afternoon when she'd explained about her gift. 

'Immortal? How? I don't understand.' 

'It's a little difficult to explain. Your vision of Jason, well, he actually did die.' 

Merry turned her panicked gaze to her brother, breaking Duncan's grasp. She cupped her brother's face in her hands and searched him for evidence of injury. 

'Jase? What does he mean? You're not dead. You're...' 

'Alive.' Jason nodded. 'I was mugged. I was shot three times. I died. And then I revived.' 

Merry shook her head. 'No, that's impossible. Jason, if you're pulling another one of your ridiculous stunts...' 

'It's not a stunt,' said Duncan. 'Hell, I didn't want to have to do this. Amanda?' He stood, and he and Amanda went into the kitchen. 

Merry turned back to Jason. 'What is going on here?' 

Jason placed a finger over her lips. 'You'll see soon enough. I want to know how you're doing.' 

'I'm fine. A few little visions...' 

'That made you pass out. What gives, Mer?' 

She looked down at her lap. 'I saw myself this time, Jase.' 

'What did you see?' 

'Me. And Duncan. And we were...' She paused, her hands twisting in her lap. 

Jason smiled. 'I get it. But when Mike...' 

'No, Jase. I never had visions like this, even with Mike. I wasn't with him when I had the vision of him dead beside the road. And I wasn't there when it happened.' 

'So you think you and MacLeod...?' 

Merry nodded. 'I'm not sure, exactly, but what else could such powerful sights be? I mean, I passed out. I've never done that before.' 

Amanda called from the kitchen. Merry stood. Jason took her hands in his. 

'Ready?' he asked. 

'For what?' She followed him into the kitchen. 

'Are you ready, Duncan?' Amanda asked. 

Duncan nodded, his gaze meeting Merry's. He leaned against the counter, his hands gripping it tightly. Amanda stood beside him, a carving knife in her hand. Merry stepped forward. What were they doing? She froze when Amanda lifted the knife, and plunged it into Duncan's chest, before drawing it out. Merry's mouth opened in a silent shriek as he collapsed on the floor. She ran to him. His face contorted in pain, as his eyes closed and his breathing stilled. 

'Jeez, Amanda. Did you guys have to freak her out like that? My niece is upstairs you know.' 

'Well, it's not like we used a noisy gun,' Amanda replied. 

'Yeah, but, did you have to stab him in the heart?' 

Jason's angry words broke through Merry's panic. 

'Jase, help me...he's...' 

'Dead.' Amanda knelt beside her. 'He'll be fine in a minute.' 

'What were you doing? Are you insane? How can you say that?' Merry yelled. How could Amanda seem so calm? She had just killed Duncan! 

'Mer, Christina.' 

The word silenced her. She laid her trembling fingers on Duncan's hand, then pulled them away, but she couldn't pull her stunned gaze from him, lying on her kitchen floor. Dead. Dear God, he was... 

Suddenly, Duncan gasped with a deep breath, his eyes flying open. Merry stifled a scream behind her hand, falling backwards, as he slowly sat up, coughing and panting for air. He wasn't dead. But how could that be? 

'You enjoyed that, didn't you Amanda?' He glared at her before turning his attention to Merry. 'I hate these demonstrations. But it was the only way for you to believe us.' 

She watched him with a mixture of fear and fascination. He ripped open his shirt to display his wound. He hadn't thought it possible, but her eyes widened even more as the little bolts of electricity, like blue lightning, jumped across the injury, knitting it closed as if it had never existed. She reached out to touch him. He took her hand and guided it to his chest, his eyes closing with delight at the contact. She didn't flinch as her fingers moved along his blood stained chest. 

'My God, you really are...wow, that's pretty good. Beats my talents.' 

Duncan stared at her in disbelief. She was making jokes? He didn't understand her reaction. From a woman who had been fainting all over him all day, he hadn't expected this. 

'Merry, this is not a talent. This is who we are, what we are.' He stood, allowing Jason to help him. Stab wounds always took a little longer to heal, and damn they were painful. He leaned against the counter, trying to steady himself. Stab wounds were also messy. He looked down at the blood on the floor. His blood. He would clean it up. Later. Right now, Merry stared at him, her eyes full of questions. 'Jason, is there something around here I can wear?' 

'I'm sure I've got something. Be right back.' 

Duncan looked back at Merry. He stripped his shirt off and tried to clean off the blood still covering him. 

'How old are you?' she asked. 

'I was born in 1592 in the village of Glenfinnan, by the shores of Loch Shiel. In the Highlands of Scotland.' 

'Whoa. This is too unbelievable. I might have written you. Hell, maybe I did, and this is all some crazy dream, and I'm living one of my books. 1592. No, that's much later than my work. Maybe I'm supposed to write you.' 

She sounded almost carefree, as if this were a perfectly normal event. Her voice had a sing-song cadence, although he had definitely heard a hint of sarcasm as well. 

Jason came back into the room and tossed a shirt to Duncan. He quickly put it on. 

'Merry, are you all right?' Jason asked. 

'Sure, Jase. This sort of thing happens all the time. A man dies on my kitchen floor and comes back to life, and he just happens to come from...this is nuts!' 

The vase of flowers on the table suddenly smashed against the wall. 'Oh, damn, now see what you made me do!' 

'Merry...' Duncan reached for her, but she eluded him. She set about cleaning up the mess, ignoring their attempts to try to talk to her. He worried they'd handled this wrong; that Merry was unable to comprehend what was happening around her. He finally went to her, his hands on her shoulders, easing her to her feet. 

'Leave it. I'll take care of it later.' He turned her to face him and lifted her chin. 'Are you all right?' 

'No. I'm not. At least now I know why I had visions of you dressed in strange costumes. I think. But I still don't know why I keep seeing myself there, too.' 

'Yourself? You mean, you're seeing images of you?' 

'Yes. With you.' She met his gaze squarely and he recalled what she'd admitted at lunch, about seeing them kissing. From her pale face, he could guess what else she'd seen. He placed an arm about her shoulders and guided her from the room. She didn't resist, in fact, she was so still, he wondered if she was even aware of her surroundings. When he eased her to the couch, she sat perfectly motionless. 

'Merry, what's wrong?' Jason asked as he sat on the arm of the couch. 

Duncan bit back a smile to see the glare she leveled on her brother. She wasn't as out of it as she appeared. He liked to see the fire in her, but found himself wondering when the next breakable object would fly across the room. 

'This is all too much, what with the day I've had. I need to go to sleep.' 

'You shouldn't be alone,' said Jason. 'And I can't stay. Amanda and I have some business to take care of. We've delayed it as it is.' 

'Jason, you're not coming with me. We discussed this.' 

'Amanda, I have to.' 

'Amanda's right,' said Duncan. 'You're not ready.' 

'No way is she going out there without me.' He glanced at his watch. 'Come on, if we take too long, he'll come looking. I don't want him anywhere near here.' 

'Agreed. Which is why you and Duncan need to stay here with Merry and Christina. Excuse me a minute, I need to use the little girls' room,' said Amanda. She ducked down the hallway. 

Duncan knew Jason would start to wonder why Amanda hadn't returned. Knowing her, she was probably long gone. 

'What's keeping her?' he asked. Duncan shrugged. 

Jason's eyes widened. 'She left without me.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Probably. Just relax. She'll be back.' 

'You knew she'd leave, didn't you?' 

Duncan didn't answer. 

'You don't know she'll be back though, do you?' 

Duncan still didn't answer. He knew Jason didn't want to hear the truth. 

'Dammit, do you think she'll come back?' 

'Jason, not here. Not now.' His glanced toward Merry. 

Jason seemed to calm as he stood. 'I'm going after her.' He strode to the door. Duncan followed him out onto the driveway. 

'Jason, it's too dangerous. For both of you. Let her do this alone.' 

'Mac, I can't just sit here and wait. I've got to find her.' 

Duncan grabbed his arm. 'And what about your sister. She needs you. She's in there, confused, scared and probably in shock.' 

'Take care of her. It's you she needs.' Jason wrenched free of Duncan's grip and got into his car. Duncan stood helplessly as he watched the other man drive away. He went back inside. Merry awaited him, arms folded across her chest. 

'Where on earth did they both have to go in such a hurry at this hour?' 

He averted his gaze. 'It's...hard to explain. Don't worry about it now. Let's just make sure you're all right.' 

'I'm fine. I want to know where my brother is going.' 

'Ten minutes ago, you were practically in shock. You're not fine.' 

'And you're not my keeper,' she snapped. A figurine fell off the end table. 

'And you're mad.' 

'Can you blame me? After what I've been through today, after what I just saw in my kitchen, how can you expect me to just...' 

'Accept it? I don't know. But you've seen for yourself it's true.' 

Merry nodded. 'It just seems so...bizarre.' 

'I guess it is.' He sat beside her, turned slightly toward her, his arm reaching across the back of the couch to rest near her shoulder. He gently touched her, feeling the tension that made her coiled as tight as a spring. He gently massaged her shoulder, ready to withdraw at the first sign of uneasiness. After a few seconds, the stiffness left her. No visions, this time, he guessed. They remained silent for several minutes. 

'Where are they off to?' she asked again. 

'It's not important now. Don't worry about it.' He let his hand rest on the curve of her neck. He wanted to touch more of her. 

'Tell me about you. How old are you, exactly?' Merry asked. 

He hesitated a moment, but had expected the question. 'Four hundred and ten.' 

'Wow.' She chuckled. 

'What?' 

'Do you qualify for a senior citizen discount?' 

He laughed. 'Luckily, I don't look my age.' 

'No, you most certainly do not. How hard it must be for you, to just keep on living, for all this time, and watching everyone else around you...' 

'Die?' His grip tightened for the briefest of moments as he hesitated. He felt comfortable revealing this to her. She was unique in her own way, and her gift had given her the ability to understand him better than anyone else he'd met, except other Immortals. 'It's never easy. But you go on, even though a little piece of you has died as well. At times, you wish you could die as well. But it doesn't happen.' 

An image of Tessa flashed in his thoughts. Merry's hand covered his and squeezed it gently. He met her gaze, and saw she understood. She, too, knew how it felt to lose someone you loved so deeply, you didn't think you could survive for a while. How could he have forgotten? 

'It's hard, I agree. But we have to, don't we? There are others who need us to keep on living, and it's through them we find joy again.' Her voice cracked. He slipped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her against him. 

'Yes. You're right. And in time, it...' 

'Gets easier. Yeah, I know, I've heard that one. But it's not necessarily easier, it's just different.' 

He didn't answer. She had spoken for both of them. The pain at holding Tessa's lifeless body in his arms didn't ever lessen in intensity, he just managed to learn how to forget about it for brief moments of time. 

Merry had lost her husband. She had been in that deep, dark pit of grief, wondering if she'd ever get out. And like he, she had. 

She lifted her head and met his gaze. 'If I hadn't had those visions, you wouldn't have told me about this, would you?' 

He couldn't lie to her, she was too smart. She had him there. He would not have told her, at least not so quickly. 'Probably not. But Jason would have told you eventually. He would have had no choice, since he wasn't willing to walk out of your life. You would have gotten a little suspicious after a while.' 

'I can't imagine....this is too unreal. People living for hundreds of years.' 

'Thousands.' 

Her eyes widened. 'Thousands?' 

Duncan smiled. 'Amanda's over a thousand. I have friends who are even older.' 

Merry whistled. 'Imagine what they've seen. And you! Oh, my, you're the perfect source.' 

He chuckled at the excitement in her voice. The writer in her was showing. 'What do you mean?' 

'For my books, you could verify my accuracy.' 

'I already taught you about swords. It's more than enough for your books. Besides, what you write about is before my time.' 

'Yeah, but there's so much more you could teach me.' 

He sucked in his breath at her words. Somehow, he knew what she was asking and what he was thinking were two different things. 'What do you want to know?' He coughed on the last word. 

'Let me think. How about political intrigue in the 17th century? I'm sure there were lots of good stories I could build a plot around.' 

'All right, I'm sure I can come up with a few interesting events you could use.' 

He answered every question she fired at him. As much as he dared anyway. He was careful not to mention his Immortal conflicts. If she had any idea what Jason and Amanda were facing, she would never calm down. He had no wish to find one of those knick knacks heading for his head. He prayed Amanda was better than Keegan tonight. If not, he hoped Jason either didn't find them, or would have the sense to take the other man's head before he recovered from the quickening. 

Merry yawned, loudly, and stretched her arms. The movement thrust her breasts forward, and he stifled a groan, longing to cup the soft mounds. He helped her to her feet, alarmed when her face paled. Her knees buckled, and he caught her as she fell against him. Her eyes filled with fear, but she didn't black out this time. 

'Another one?' 

She nodded. She clutched at him, her lips parted as she sucked in little gasps of air. He swept her into his arms and headed for the stairs. The hallway seemed to go on forever as he stopped at each door. She weakly pointed to the one at the end. He pushed the door open and stepped into the room. Her head rolled back as he laid her on the bed. When he moved away, she reached for him. He stayed, brushing her hair from her face, caressing her cheek until she seemed more composed. 

Merry had almost enjoyed this vision, or she would have if it hadn't sapped her strength. Duncan was making love to her, and the feelings were so intense, it was almost as though it were really happening at that moment. She gazed up at him, the potent images scorching her mind. 

'What did you see?' he asked. 

'I don't think I should tell you.' 

His hands held hers and she didn't want to break the contact, even willing to risk another hallucination. But if she told him what she'd seen, he would probably run the other way as fast as he could. What she'd seen seemed to point to some sort of future relationship with him, but she knew he was fighting it, despite the kisses they'd shared. 

'It's okay, tell me.' 

She swallowed. Several times. She suddenly didn't know if she could really tell him. 'We, uh, we...we were...making love.' 

He didn't answer, simply stared at her, expressionless. She looked away, wishing she hadn't said anything. He turned her back to face him. 'It's okay. I'm flattered you...' 

'Flattered? Do you mean to tell me you haven't noticed that every time you touch me, I either have a vision or there's a spark between us? I know I haven't imagined it.' 

'No, you haven't. But this is just not...' 

'I can't help it. I see what I see.' 

'I know. Come here.' He gathered her close, and she nestled against him. He wasn't going to leave her, at least not now. She was in no condition to be left alone, and probably wouldn't even be able to care for her daughter like this. She'd eaten almost nothing all day, and the physical toll the multiple visions had taken on her body would sap even some Immortals. 

He stroked her hair, smiling when he thought of how many times in the last few days he'd dreamed of doing exactly this. She curled herself around him, trusting him to keep her safe. Except he was the cause of her problems to begin with. Maybe now that she knew the truth, the hallucinations would not be as terrifying. The reality of his life was far more frightening. 

He glanced at the clock on the night table. Jason and Amanda had been gone several hours. If all had gone well, they should both be back. He'd wait a few more minutes before trying Amanda's cell phone. 

'Duncan?' 

Her eyes were closed, her voice a soft whisper. She was almost asleep. He pressed his cheek against her forehead. 

'Mmmm?' 

'Sorry for all the trouble.' 

'What?' 

She didn't answer, she had succumbed to sleep. He placed a kiss on her forehead and sighed. This moment was almost idyllic. He wished it could last longer. 

He looked around the room. Like Merry, it was soft, feminine, curtains in ivory with mauve flowers. The bed matched, as did the skirt of the delicately carved wooden vanity table. Pictures were placed everywhere, pictures of Christina, Jason, and Merry and her husband. 

She sighed and snuggled against him. A surge of desire seared through him, and he fought to keep it at bay. The feel of her warmth was almost more than he could bear. What _was_ he doing here? 

The sensation of another Immortal presence penetrated his thoughts, chasing away the desire as quickly as it sprung to life. He gently eased Merry out of his arms, and drew the covers over her. She looked so peaceful. He closed the door as he stepped into the hallway. 

He had reached the door when it opened. Amanda stumbled in, Jason right behind her. Duncan's relief weakened his knees. He put a hand against the wall to steady himself. 

Amanda was a mess, her leather pants ripped, a large gash in her thigh. Another gash, now almost healed, had laid open her cheek. But it was the deep red stain in her midsection that worried Duncan. It looked particularly nasty, and would probably take a while to heal. He went to her as she tripped into the living room. He grabbed her arm, Jason taking the other and they helped her to the couch. 

'You all right?' He seemed to be asking that question a lot today. 

Amanda nodded. 'I will be. This one was pretty bad.' She reached for Jason, who immediately gathered her close, and rocked her gently. Duncan raised one eyebrow as he stood. This was interesting. 

'Jason, how about you?' 

The other man met his gaze. 'That was some light show. Amanda was amazing.' 

Duncan smiled and nodded. 'You have to be careful, you know. You really shouldn't be alone, you realize that?' 

Jason nodded, his eyes troubled and full of worry. 'I am in no way ready to even think about facing another one of us.' 

'It's going to take a lot of work to get you in shape.' 

'How's Merry?' 

'Sleeping.' 

Duncan leaned against the mantle, and stared at Merry's wedding picture. 

'She's special, MacLeod.' 

'I know.' 

'Do you know why these particular images are so strong?' 

'I have my suspicions.' Duncan turned to face Jason. 'But I think I need to know more before we can be sure.' 

'Merry's visions always come true. Always.' The inevitability of Jason's words struck Duncan as sharply as though he had been cut open with a rusty knife. He was having his own visions right now, had been ever since Merry told him she'd seen them making love. His mouth was suddenly dry, his jeans a little too tight. He looked away. 

Amanda moaned briefly, jarring Duncan from his errant thoughts. He didn't move toward her, though, as Jason checked her carefully, inspecting her wounds, whispering comforting words. Duncan felt in the way. 

'I'm going to take her upstairs so she can rest. How long does this take?' Jason asked. 

'It depends. She'll still have the effects of the Quickening running through her for the next few hours. Try to keep her as calm as you can.' He grinned. 'And enjoy it.' 

Duncan recalled the powerful sex he and Amanda had shared at various times, after a quickening. Jason was in for another surprise. He returned to the kitchen and set about cleaning up the rest of the mess. His mess, really. 

Once done, he returned upstairs to check on Merry. She still slept deeply, and he laid on the bed beside her. What a strange day. He closed his eyes, just for a few minutes. 

A finger poking his chest awakened him. He opened his eyes to see a small auburn haired girl studying him seriously. Christina. He'd almost forgotten about her. He put a finger to his lips, urging her to silence and glanced at Merry. She was still asleep. He sat up and looked at the clock. He'd been more tired than he thought. He'd been sleeping for several hours. 

Christina still stared solemnly at him. He had no idea what she might need, but he didn't want to wake Merry yet. He stood and offered the girl his hand, relieved when she took it and allowed him to lead her from the room. 

'Why did you sleep in my Mommy's bed?' she asked. 

Duncan knelt before her. She looked just like a miniature Merry. 'Your Mommy had a nightmare and was scared.' 

'When I have a nightmare, she lets me sleep with her.' 

'Well, now she's sleeping, why don't we let her rest for a while.' 

'Okay. Wanna watch TV with me?' 

'Sure.' 

The daughter charmed him as much as her mother. She slipped her tiny hand into his, and smiled up at him. She led him down to the living room, chattering the whole time about what she wanted to watch. What were the Rugrats? He had never been around children and didn't know the first thing about what she was talking about. 

'Can I have some milk?' 

'Uh, yeah sure. Let's go get it.' 

Once in the kitchen, he picked her up and sat her on the counter. She watched him closely as he searched for a glass, finally finding one. He held it up to her. She shook her head. 

'What's the matter?' 

'That one doesn't have a lid on it. I'm not allowed to have one without a lid. Mommy gets mad.' 

Duncan bit his cheek to keep from laughing. She was so honest and very serious. 

'We wouldn't want Mommy to get mad. Where is there a glass with a lid?' he asked. 

She pointed. 'In there.' 

Pay dirt, he thought, taking one of the plastic cups out of the cabinet. He quickly poured the milk and handed it to Christina. 

'I need my vitamin too. And some Cheerios. I'm hungry.' 

'Uh, okay.' Where the hell would he find her vitamins? He started opening cabinets again, then turned to Christina. 'Sweetheart, where _are_ the vitamins and Cheerios?' 

She pointed them out to him. He found a bowl for the cereal while she chewed one of the pastel colored tablets. He helped her down off the counter. 

'I can take this in the living room. Mommy lets me.' 

'Okay. I'll be right there.' Amanda entered the room as Christina left, her bowl and cup in hand. 

'Wow, MacLeod, I didn't know you had that nurturing instinct in you.' 

'Shut up, Amanda. I didn't want to wake Merry yet. She didn't have a particularly good day yesterday. She needs to rest.' 

'My, my, how protective.' She smirked knowingly at him. 

'What?' he asked. 

'I knew she'd get to you.' 

'Amanda...' 

'No, MacLeod. Don't deny it. You care about her.' 

'Well, of course. She's...special.' 

Amanda nodded. 'Mmmmm hmmmmm. It has nothing to do with the fact she keeps seeing images of you two in bed.' She laughed when he scowled at her. 'Jason told me. And didn't Jason say all her visions come true?' 

He shook his finger at her. 'Amanda, don't start. You don't know what you're talking about. I want to know what happened last night with Keegan.' 

Amanda sighed. 'It was a tough one. He was good. Didn't exactly play fair, so I got in a few cheap shots of my own. Why didn't you stop Jason from chasing after me?' 

'I tried, but I couldn't leave Merry alone.' 

She nodded. 'I explained to Jason if I didn't survive, he was to take Keegan's head while he was down. I don't know if he could have done it.' 

'I'll have to work with him to get him in shape.' 

'For what?' 

Duncan spun around to see Merry standing behind him. 

'You're awake.' 

'Yeah, I heard Christina chattering away, and came to check on her. What were you two talking about?' She went to the counter and pushed the button on the coffee machine. 

'Nothing.' 

'You were talking about Jason, I know that. What are you getting him in shape for?' 

'He, uh...wants...to...' How easily Merry could leave him speechless. He looked to Amanda for help. She rolled her eyes at him. 

'He wants Duncan to train him in some special type of martial arts,' Amanda said. She picked up an apple and bit into it. 

Why hadn't he said that? His brain seemed to stop functioning now that Merry was so near. She brushed against him as she reached into the cabinet. The innocent contact left him unable to breathe. 

'I can't believe how tired I still am.' She covered a yawn with her hand. Duncan smiled. 

'It was late when you finally fell asleep. And you had a tough day.' 

Merry nodded and poured them each a cup of coffee. 'Thanks for staying with me.' 

He met her gaze, and wanted to drown in the emerald depths. He took his coffee cup and walked around to the other side of the counter. 

Merry sighed. He was avoiding her again. She never should have told him about what she was seeing in her visions. She sipped her coffee and glanced at the clock. 

'Damn. I'm going to be late if I don't get moving.' 

'Where are you going?' asked Amanda. 

'I have a book signing today. My editor is supposed to meet me at the bookstore. And I still have to get Christina dressed and off to pre-school, never mind get myself together.' 

'You need to eat something,' Duncan said. She shook her head. 

'No time. See you in a few.' 

She pulled Christina away from the TV long enough to get her dressed and ready for school. Only then did she start her own preparations. The shower felt good, and she wanted to linger, but didn't dare. She couldn't afford to be late. This was an important book signing. If the turnout was good, her editor wanted to try doing regional tours. She rushed through the rest of her dressing, and finally went back down to the kitchen. Jason was making something, smelled like pancakes. She kissed his cheek. 

'Good morning, sleepyhead. Where are you off to?' he asked. 

Merry avoided meeting Duncan's gaze as she tossed some papers into her briefcase. 'Book signing. I'll be late if I don't get moving.' 

'You going to be okay by yourself?' Jason asked. 

'Why wouldn't I be?' 

'After yesterday, I figured...well, maybe you shouldn't be alone.' 

Merry finally looked over at Duncan. He met her gaze evenly. 

'I think I'm better off alone, to be honest,' she said. She shrugged. 'Sorry.' 

Duncan smiled, a sad, regretful smile. 'I understand. I have to get back anyway.' 

Merry didn't want him to think she was trying to rebuff him. In fact, she yearned to spend more time with him, but it was just impossible now. 'I'll tell you what, since I never actually got the chance to spar with you yesterday, why don't I come by after I'm done at the bookstore?' 

His eyes brightened, though he kept his expression bland. 'If you want to. I'll be there.' 

'Later on, then. I'll call before I come by.' 

She took Christina and left the house, amazed she had seemed so calm, so collected. Good thing. If her outward appearance was anything like the turmoil she felt inside, he would be convinced she was a lunatic. 

Duncan followed her to the car, just to make sure she really was all right. She seemed almost indifferent this morning, and he wondered why. He opened the car door for her. 

'You sure you're all right?' he asked. 

'Duncan, don't worry. Really. I'm fine.' 

The sensation of another Immortal tingled through him and he stiffened, his gaze sweeping the neighborhood. He spotted Hancock in his driveway, watching them. Damn, the presence of that man made him nervous. Now he would connect Merry with Duncan, and that was not good. He closed the car door and waved as she pulled out of the driveway. Hancock stood in his own driveway for a few moments longer, then disappeared into his house. 

* * *

Merry thought her hand was going to cramp. She had signed endless copies of her newest release, and even some of her older ones. Soon it would be time for a break, then one more round and she could leave. To go to Duncan. She smiled at the remembrance of the previous day and evening. She knew he was feeling the same chaos her own senses were experiencing, even though he was trying to resist. 

She smiled at another fan, and looked up to greet her next guest. Brett stood there, sheepishly holding up a copy of her book. 

'I didn't expect to see you here, Brett. I would have given you one.' She took his copy and opened the cover to sign the first page. 

'Merry, that would take the royalties out of your pocket. I wouldn't do that to you.' Brett smiled. He was a kind man, always asking for Christina, offering to help her out with whatever she might need. She'd done well in the neighbor department. 

'You're too nice, Brett.' She scribbled a few words and handed the book back to him. He didn't seem to notice. His tight expression and stiff back concerned her. He glanced around the store. 

'Brett? Something wrong?' she asked. A stir near the back of the line drew her attention. Someone was making a fuss about something. Whatever it was, it seemed to have Brett on edge. 

'I've gotta go,' said Brett. 'See you at home.' He tucked the book under his arm and headed for the door. Strange, she thought as she took the next customer's books. She chatted with her readers, delighted to hear some feedback on her work. As the latest woman left, Merry looked up, her mouth falling open. Duncan stood in the line, grinning as he held up the book. Her stomach flip-flopped. 

'I hear this one's really good,' he said. 

Gathering her composure, Merry took the book from him, careful not to touch his hand. That would be all she'd need to do here. How would she explain a vision and fainting spell to her editor? 

'Really? And whose reviews have you read?' 

'They told me.' Duncan pointed over his shoulder to the women in line behind him. Merry looked along the line. She noticed more than one appreciative stare directed at Duncan and couldn't help the surge of delight. He was here for her. She opened the book, wondering what to say. She was suddenly very nervous, her fingers shaking slightly. The idea he would read her work had her flustered. One particular scene came to mind and her face flamed. Quickly, she scribbled out the inscription and handed him back the book. 

'You almost done?' he asked. 

'About another hour or so before I'm done. I thought...' 

'I know. But I was nearby and figured I'd stop in. Saw your neighbor here.' 

Duncan had been alarmed to feel the other Immortal's presence, but Brett had not spotted him as he ducked out of sight. Good, he had no wish to face him now. But he had needed to see Merry, unable to wait until this afternoon. He kept trying to resist, but in the end, found himself making an excuse to stop in at the hardware store nearby. 

'Yes, Brett reads all my books. Unusual for a man, but hey, every reader counts. Why don't you hang around. I'll see if I can take a break in a few minutes.' 

'I don't want to interrupt. Tell you what, I've got a few more errands to run, I'll stop back about 1:00. How's that?' 

'Fine,' she agreed and flashed him a smile. His heart melted and he sensed the next hour would drag slowly by. 

Outside the store, he glanced around, but didn't see or feel Brett Hancock. He walked down to the T-Bird and got in. He picked up the book and read Merry's inscription. 

'To a dear friend. Hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it. Merry.' 

He smiled and turned the book over to read the back cover blurb. Sounded interesting, even if it was slightly before his time. He opened the book and began to read. 

The hour passed quicker than he'd anticipated. He found himself lost in the characters and plot almost immediately. Merry had real talent, had captured the flavor of the period. And the way she could write a kiss was almost as potent as the real thing. He stepped out of the car and walked back to the bookstore. She was gathering up the remaining copies of the book. He stood by the door, watching her as she signed each one before handing them to the store manager to replace on the shelves. As the woman passed, Duncan noticed the 'Autographed Copy' stickers on the cover. Finally, Merry noticed him. She smiled and walked toward him. 

'You're back.' 

'Yeah. How'd you do?' 

'Very well. Sold almost the entire inventory this morning. The manager is going to order more. Signed the rest and marked them, so they'll sell faster too.' 

'Merry!' Duncan noticed the tall dark haired woman heading toward them. 'One more thing before you go.' 

'Duncan, this is Elise Randolph. My editor. Elise, Duncan MacLeod.' 

Elise's gaze raked over Duncan, her eyes revealing her interest. 'How very nice to meet you, Mr. MacLeod.' Elise extended her hand, holding on for a few extra seconds when he shook it. Merry covered a giggle with her hand. 

'Elise, what did you need?' she asked. 

'Dailey Books wants to set something up for next week. What's your schedule like?' 

Merry made arrangements for the next signing, and turned to Duncan. 'Ready?' 

He swept his arm toward the door. 'After you.' 

She stepped out into the sunshine and took a deep breath. 'What a beautiful day.' 

'It is. Come on, my car's this way.' 

He placed a hand on her back, and the sunlight started to fade. 

'Duncan...' she whimpered. Suddenly, all she could see was Duncan, once more in battle, but wearing modern clothes and fighting only one man. With swords. His arm tightened around her waist, steadying her before her knees gave out and he guided her to the car, easing her in. He knelt before her, leaning against the open door. The vision lingered, then vanished as quickly as it began. She wondered who the other man had been. She hadn't seen him very clearly. And why had they been using swords? 

'Do they always come up so suddenly? You seemed fine until now.' 

'I was. I don't know why, but something about you is more potent than anyone else who has ever triggered one. Maybe it has something to do with the fact you're four hundred years old.' 

'The thought occurred to me. You know, I'd like to help you figure this out. Do you mind?' 

If it meant spending more time in his company, Merry did not mind. But she was nervous about delving into her gift and said so. 

'I'll be right there with you. If you want, we can even ask Jason and Amanda to come. You've never had a vision with Amanda, have you?' 

Merry shook her head. 'Of course, Amanda and I never really...I mean, she hasn't kissed me.' 

Duncan chuckled. 'Let me make a few calls and we'll see what we can find out. In the meantime, still hungry?' 

'Yes, I think I really need some food. I haven't eaten much since breakfast yesterday. I think that's making this much worse.' 

Duncan got into the car and drove to a nearby restaurant. He felt a little guilty, because he hadn't been able to keep his hands from her, causing the vision. It frightened him to see her so physically weakened by these hallucinations. He had left a message on Cassandra's machine. He hoped she would call him back. She was the only one he could think of who would be able to tell them why these visions were so intense. 

As he reached the restaurant, the presence of another Immortal became clear. He parked the car and turned off the ignition, his eyes scanning the parking lot. No one in sight. Whoever it was must be inside. 

'Duncan? What is it?' Merry asked. 

'Another Immortal.' 

'How do you know?' 

'I can feel it. Come on, let's go in.' 

The other Immortal, no, two were inside the restaurant. Jason and Amanda. Duncan narrowed his eyes as Merry headed toward them. 

'What are you guys doing here?' she asked, pulling out the chair beside Amanda. 

'Just a quick lunch,' said Jason. 

'Duncan, you got a call before,' said Amanda. 'I took a number. It's not that far from here.' Amanda hesitated, looking pointedly at Merry. 

'It's okay. I already asked her if we could look into it,' said Duncan. He sat beside Jason, his gaze locked with Merry's. He was surprised his call had been returned. 

'Why are you always talking in circles around me?' she asked. Her smile betrayed her amusement. At least she wasn't mad. 

'A friend of mine may be able to help you figure out why you have these visions, maybe learn to control them. Among other things,' Duncan explained. 'I told you I'd make a few calls? I already did.' 

'I see. How did you know I would agree to this?' 

'I didn't. But I took a chance anyway. I'll call her back later.' 

'Her?' 

Duncan felt a twinge of guilt. Why? He avoided the question in her emerald gaze. There was no reason for her to know the truth of what had passed between him and Cassandra. 'She's an...old friend. Though I don't know how she'll feel about this. Last time I saw her, she was pretty angry.' 

'Well, after what Methos and his pals put her through, I can't blame her,' said Amanda. 'I'd be...' 

'Enough Amanda. There's no reason to get into that now.' 

After that, the impromptu lunch was far from enjoyable. Duncan found himself wishing Jason and Amanda would just leave. He was anxious to share some more time alone with Merry, even though logic told him it probably wasn't a good idea. 

Amanda placed her fork on the table and stood. 'All right, let's get out of here. Jason?' Amanda held out her hand. Jason shrugged and walked out behind her. 

Duncan didn't look up. Merry watched him curiously. He waited for the questions he was sure would come. They didn't. He finally lifted his head. She watched him steadily. 

'You know, I can always find out what's going on with you.' 

'What?' 

She reached out and placed her hand on his. He stared. 'What are you doing?' 

'Well, you're always telling everybody to be quiet, not to talk about...whatever.' She waved her hand in the air. 'So, maybe if I get a vision, I might get some answers.' 

Duncan snatched his hand away, eyes widening. 'Do you really want to do that to yourself?' 

She shrugged and smiled. 'I don't know. But if I can't make it stop, maybe I should finally learn how to control them. Do you think your friend can really help me?' 

'I don't know. But we'll try if you really want to.' 

'I'm not sure. But set it up. If I don't like it, I'm out of there.' 

He nodded in agreement. He stood. 'Come on, let's go.' 

He and Merry walked out to the car. She leaned against it, smiling up at him. 

'What?' he asked. 

'In spite of your little tiff with Amanda, I had a good time. I really like her. She's good for my brother.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Well, I just hope Jason knows what he's in for. Amanda is not...an easy person to deal with on a regular basis.' 

'How long have you known her?' 

Duncan shrugged. 'About 350 years.' 

'That long? Have you two ever, uh...you know.' She winked, smiling devilishly at him. Duncan looked away for a moment, covering his smile. 'I don't think that's something we should talk about.' 

Merry grinned wickedly. 'Embarrassed, MacLeod? You know she may be older than me, but I know a thing or two.' 

Duncan stared at her. He liked this playful side of her, he realized, and reached out to draw her near. She hesitated for a brief moment before melting against him. He placed a soft kiss on her lips, thinking she tasted like honey. She drew him back, deepening the kiss. He was lost in the feel of her, the scent of her, the taste of her. He tightened his arms around her, dipping his tongue into her mouth to taste her velvet warmth. Her hands roamed his back, the innocent touch sending flames of desire through him. He drew away, trying to calm his harsh breathing. 

Merry's face was tilted toward him, her eyes closed, her lips still swollen with passion and slightly parted. He groaned. 

'What's wrong?' she asked. Her voice was thick with passion. 

'We're in the middle of a parking lot, and here I am taking advantage of you.' 

'Oh, please. I'm an adult and I was a very willing participant. In fact, you could do it again, if you like.' 

He smiled and shook his head. 'No, not here. Come on, I want to return that phone call.' He opened the car door for her and she slid inside. He got in beside her and leaned over for another kiss. He just couldn't help himself. 

* * *

Merry opened the front door and sighed. She'd asked Duncan to drop her at her car, since she had some follow up to do after the signing. He would call in an hour, to let her know if he'd set up a meeting with his friend. She sat down, still not sure she really wanted to go. 

She'd never wanted to know what caused her visions, or how to control them. She'd just always wanted them to stop. Now, she knew she had to find out, if only to keep herself from fainting at Duncan's feet every twenty minutes. If she was going to try to forge a relationship with him, she needed her wits about her. 

She still couldn't believe he was actually immortal. How exciting it must be to have seen history unfold, to have a firsthand understanding of all the things she'd only read about. She chuckled. Leave it to her to hook up with a man like MacLeod. She could hold his hand when she needed to do research. She laughed aloud at the thought, and hugged herself. 

She hadn't felt this alive since the night Mike died. For the first time in three years, she finally felt like herself again. She picked up her wedding picture. She looked down at Mike, filled with a special tenderness and warmth for the love they had shared. She finally felt ready to let him go, to go on with her life and find someone just for her. 

And Duncan was it. She was sure of it. She knew he would make love to her, she didn't know when, but it was coming. The anticipation left her almost breathless. Every vision she had ever had, had come true, from the time she predicted Susan Morris' broken arm in the school playground, to Mike's death. And Jason's. 

The doorbell jarred her out of her thoughts and she stood. She walked to the door, smiling. Brett stood on the steps, her hedge trimmer in his hands. 

'Hey, Merry, brought back your trimmer.' 

'Thanks. What are you up to?' 

'Actually taking a few days off. I've got some projects going on that don't need my immediate attention. Maybe you'll bring Christina over one night for a barbecue?' 

'Thanks, we'll have to see. 

'I better get going. Just wanted to say thanks.' He turned then paused. 'Oh, one more thing. I noticed your new friend hanging around.' 

Merry shrugged. 'My friend?' 

'Yeah. MacLeod. How long have you known him?' 

'A couple of weeks, Brett, but I don't see how...' 

'Be careful around him Merry. You could get hurt.' 

He walked down the steps, leaving Merry in confusion. What had he meant? She started to follow him when the phone rang. 

'Some days...' she muttered. She picked up the phone. 'Amanda, hi. Actually, no, but he's probably back at the dojo by now. He didn't say, but I expect to hear from him again later. No, don't worry. I'll see you later.' 

When she hung up, Brett was long gone. She would have to ask him another time what he'd meant. She went upstairs to shower and change. 

* * *

'Hello?' 

'Cassandra. It's Duncan.' 

There was no response for several moments. Duncan wondered if maybe he shouldn't have called. 

'Duncan.' 

'I wasn't sure you'd return my calls. Thanks.' 

'I probably shouldn't have. What do you want?' 

She was angry, and he couldn't really blame her. He only wished he could make her understand, but he knew he it was useless to try. She felt the way she did for good reason, and had carried that with her for thousands of years. He couldn't expect her to just forget it all on his say-so. 

'I need your help.' 

Again, silence. But he could hear her breathing. At least, she hadn't hung up on him. Yet. 

'Why?' 

'It's not really for me. It's for...a friend.' 

'I see. And what do you think I can do?' 

'She gets these visions.' An image of Merry crumpled on the floor flashed in his thoughts. 

'So? Why would she need my help?' 

'They're pretty intense. Leave her physically drained and weak. Sometimes, she even passes out. She can't control them' 

'And you want me to teach her how.' 

'Yes.' 

There was another long silence. He heard her sigh. 

'All right. Bring her here next week. I'll see what I can do.' 

Duncan quickly wrote down the directions she gave him. 'Cassandra?' 

'Yes?' 

'Thanks.' 

The line went dead. He sighed and put the phone down. He hoped Cassandra would be able to put aside her animosity and anger for Merry's sake. Duncan didn't know where else to turn. He hated the thought of Merry so weakened by her visions. Visions triggered by his touch. He knew part of his desire to help her came from guilt. The other part of it was purely selfish. 

He wanted her in his life, he knew that now. After getting to know her, he just couldn't imagine not seeing her again, holding her, kissing her. If Brett Hancock could live the suburban life, so could he. Couldn't he? 

He didn't know what to do. He couldn't let her go. But he couldn't risk her life, either. Look at what happened with Tessa. She never would have been targeted in the first place if it hadn't been for him. He couldn't risk Merry and her daughter that way. And then there was Brett himself. Now that Duncan had a connection with Merry, that immediately put her in the line of fire. 

* * *

Duncan pulled into Merry's driveway, replaying his conversation with Cassandra. Her anger had been evident, and he knew she still felt betrayed. She'd had good reason, he supposed. He couldn't really blame her. After everything that had happened in Bordeaux, he really had never expected to see her again. But she was the only one who might be able to help Merry. If he planned on spending more time with her, she was going to need help. Otherwise, she would be spending half her life unconscious. 

As he got out of the car, he could feel someone watching him. He turned, his gaze fixing on Hancock's house. A curtain moved in one of the windows. He couldn't see him, couldn't sense him, but Duncan knew Brett was there. He clenched his hands into fists before turning to the porch. He was going to have to face the man sooner or later, he knew. He just preferred it to be later. Much later. Merry opened the door, a bright smile on her face. He could see the nervousness in her eyes, and he stepped past her, careful not to touch her. 

'You ready?' he asked, thrusting his hands into his pockets. 

'Yes. Let me get my bag. Jason and Amanda are on munchkin patrol for me, so I don't have to worry about Christina. We won't be back too late, will we?' 

'I don't think so.' 

Merry wondered what had made Duncan so tense. This morning on the phone, he had still seemed so relaxed. Now, he was brooding again. She followed him to the car, convinced that whatever was bothering him, it had something to do with her. 

After they'd been driving for almost twenty minutes, in silence, Merry had had enough. 

'Is something wrong?' she asked. 

'No. Why?' 

'You seem mad about something. Is it me? Would you rather not do this?' 

He shook his head. 'No, I don't mind.' 

Merry sighed. 'I can find out, you know. Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is.' 

Duncan didn't even glance her way. 'Don't worry about it.' 

She reached out and placed her hand on his arm. He jerked away, but she held her grip. Thankfully, her intention worked. The daylight darkened slightly, and her hands trembled. She closed her eyes as the images assailed her. 

Duncan was battling again, one on one with another man. He swung his sword, blocking a lethal blow and kicked out at his opponent. The other man stumbled, then thrust at Duncan, striking him with the sword. Duncan fell to his knees, weakened by the blow, but still managed to hold off the other man's attack. The image faded as Duncan pulled to the side of the road. 

'Why did you do that?' he asked, reaching for her. 

'You were fighting someone, but I couldn't see who it was. Oh, God, you were...you were...' 

'You shouldn't have done that.' He gathered her close until her trembling eased. She tried once more to see the vision, but this time she couldn't see anything. 

'You wouldn't tell me what was wrong, and I...' 

'You shouldn't have done it,' he repeated. He brushed a hair from her forehead, his mouth curled into a frown. 

'Maybe not, but how else am I going to get a straight answer from you? You're as bad as my brother, keeping things from me.' Her annoyance rose, and she pulled out of his embrace. 'I'm getting sick of this, damn it!' 

The rearview mirror shattered with a loud crash. Merry covered her gasp with her hand. 

'Oh, no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean...' 

'It's all right. Remind me again never to piss you off.' Duncan carefully cleaned up the broken pieces of the mirror and put them in the ashtray. He put the car in drive and pulled back onto the road, his mouth set in a grim line. 

Merry didn't push him. She'd obviously crossed a line. Her thoughts were in as much turmoil as her senses. She was determined to get the truth from him, one way or another. But not now. 

'Tell me about this person we're going to see,' she said, trying to keep her tone light. When he glanced sharply at her, she knew he'd seen through the ruse. 

'Her name's Cassandra.' 

His tone was abrupt, and Merry grew annoyed again. She fought back the urge to shake him. 

'And she is...? 

'When I was a boy in Scotland, she was called 'the Witch of Donan Woods.' She's not really a witch, but she's got some special abilities. Sort of like you.' 

'I see,' said Merry, even though she didn't. 'And she's going to help me?' 

'We'll find out. At the very least, she may be able to help you gain control of these visions, instead of the other way around.' 

'That would be a nice change of pace.' Merry fell silent again. She had so many more questions, but didn't dare bring them up, not when he was like this. 

Duncan pulled onto the highway. He calmed as they drove and laid his hand on hers. 

'I've known Cassandra a long time. The last time I saw her, we didn't exactly part on the best of terms.' 

Merry didn't press him further. Perhaps that was what had him so tense. She'd been silly to assume his anxiety was due to her. They drove for almost an hour, before he exited. The two-lane road they pulled onto was bordered with farms and large pastures. She did have one question tugging at her. She took a deep breath. 

'How do you know Brett Hancock?' 

He stiffened, but did not look her way. 'Why?' 

'I noticed the way you two glared at each other, as though you'd like to hurt each other. And he said something interesting to me the other day.' 

Now he did look her way, alarm evident in his gaze. 'What did he say?' 

'He said you were trouble. That I could get hurt.' 

Duncan's short laugh was full of bitterness. 'He said that, did he? Believe me, Merry, you have more to worry about from him than you do me.' 

I'm not so sure, she thought. Aloud, she said, 'Are you going to tell me?' 

Duncan sighed. He nodded. 'I've known Brett for a very long time.' 

Merry's eyes narrowed. 'How long?' 

'Almost a hundred years.' 

Merry sucked in her breath. 'You mean, he's one of you too?' 

Duncan nodded. 'Yes, he's an Immortal. And not a very stable one at that.' 

'Tell me what happened.' 

'He blames me for the death of his fiancé.' 

Duncan explained what had happened between him and Brett. Merry heard the sadness in his voice as he recounted the fire, and the lives lost because of it. She wanted to hold him, to take away the pain, the frustration that clearly still ate at him. How many tragedies he had seen, how many needless deaths. She wished she could ease the torment he must endure every day. 

'Duncan, the fire was not your fault.' 

'I know that. But Hancock-he destroyed innocent people.' 

'Are you sure the fire was deliberately set? It could have been a horrible accident, and Brett just took advantage of it to hurt Morgan.' 

'No, Merry. Hancock set that fire on purpose. And he murdered Morgan. I only wish I'd had the sense to stop him before he did it.' 

'How could you possibly have known what was going to happen?' 

'I couldn't, I know that. But Hancock got away with murdering three people. My friends. And he thinks I drove him to it.' 

'Do you believe that?' 

'No, I don't. Nothing I could have done or said would have changed anything. But Hancock believes it's my fault. He blames me.' 

'So, what's he going to do? It happened 100 years ago. Who's going to believe him?' 

'Yeah, you're right.' His voice was flat, and she had the feeling once again, he was hiding something significant from her. What? Frustration mounted, but she didn't take the conversation any further. 

'How much longer?' She forced herself to keep her voice light. 

'Not far. As a matter of fact, here we are.' He pulled into a long dirt driveway, and drove along a tree-lined drive. He stopped in front of an old farmhouse, with a lovely porch running around it. Merry stepped out of the car and took a deep breath of the fresh air. 

She turned. Duncan had stiffened, and he was clearly on alert as he came around the car to her side. The front door opened and a tall woman with long dark hair stepped onto the porch. Duncan climbed the steps. 

'Cassandra. Thanks for agreeing to meet with us.' 

Cassandra continued to stare at him with hostility for several moments, her arms folded across her chest. 

'Duncan. This must be the friend you told me about?' Cassandra directed her clear blue gaze at Merry. 

'Yes, this is Meredith.' 

'You can call me Merry.' She walked up the steps and extended her hand. Cassandra took it. Almost instantly, Merry's vision blurred, and she swayed unsteadily. Duncan grabbed her around the waist and helped her up the last few steps as the vision took hold. 

This time she saw Cassandra, dressed in a gown of the fourteenth or fifteenth century, walking along a village marketplace. She haggled with vendors, sampled merchandise. Merry pulled her hand away and the vision faded. She leaned into Duncan, her legs still trembling. 

Cassandra turned to Duncan. He shrugged. 'I told you, she gets these visions.' 

'I saw you,' said Merry. 'A long time ago. I don't know why it happens.' 

'Come inside and rest. I'd like to see if we can discover the reasons for the visions.' 

Cassandra opened the door and they went inside. Duncan followed her into a parlor, where he eased Merry into a chair. Cassandra left the room, and he shrugged out of his coat, taking a seat across from Merry. The color was returning to her cheeks, and her breathing had steadied. It seemed only he had the ability to make her completely pass out. A twinge of guilt tightened his gut. 

Cassandra returned with a tray of tea and poured three cups. She said nothing until after she had taken a sip of hers. 

'How long have you suffered with these visions, Merry?' she finally asked. 

Merry shrugged. 'As long as I can remember. When I was a little girl, I used to be able to tell when my friends would have accidents, or get hurt. I learned pretty quickly not to tell people about the visions. The other kids were afraid, and the adults thought I was some kind of freak. So I would hide them.' 

'But your physical reaction is so pronounced.' Cassandra placed her cup on the table. 'How did you hide it?' 

'It wasn't easy. But as long as there was somewhere nearby where I could sit down, or go off by myself for a bit, it wouldn't be too bad. My mother was at a loss to explain it. Then one day, Jason let it slip that when I get mad, well, my anger has a tendency to...' She paused, not sure how to explain that. She never really could. 

'Objects, like that bowl over there, will levitate.' Duncan finished for her, his dark gaze fixed steadily on her. Her breath escaped her in a slow exhale. 

'Really? You mean, like telekinesis?' Cassandra asked. The curiosity in her bright eyes was replaced with excitement. 

'I guess so. It only happens when I'm angry, or really upset. When my husband died, a lot of pictures were falling off the walls.' She chuckled nervously, her hands twisting in her lap. 

Duncan reached over and covered her hands with his. She calmed almost instantly, his warmth soothing to her senses, spreading through her, helping her relax. She took a deep steadying breath. And this time, she wasn't assaulted with another sudden vision. He smiled reassuringly at her. 

'How did you hide that?' Cassandra asked. 

'I didn't. Once word got out, then it became a joke to everybody. People would ask me to perform tricks or cast spells, like I was a trained dog.' 

'It couldn't have been easy for you.' Cassandra leaned forward. 'Are all of your visions so intense?' 

Merry shook her head. 'Sometimes it's just a nagging feeling something is about to happen. Sometimes I see a whole little movie in my head.' 

'Do you have any warning it's about to happen?' Cassandra asked. 

'Not really. Just before I see it, my eyesight gets blurry, like I can't focus. And it's hard to breathe. But that only lasts a second or two before the vision starts.' 

Cassandra nodded. Merry read the understanding in her eyes. Relief settled over her. 

'There are more warnings to your visions than you are aware. But the first thing you must learn is how to read them.' 

'So you can help her?' Duncan asked. 

'Perhaps. But it will be a long process. Merry, you must be willing to come back. There is a lot for you to learn.' 

'I think I can manage it. Are you sure you don't mind?' 

Cassandra smiled. 'I am happy to help you.' Her gaze darted to Duncan. 

Merry sensed the tension between them, but didn't question it. She longed to know what had happened between them, but instinctively knew neither would tell her. 

'So tell me, what are these other warning signs?' she asked. 

'I don't know. Once we start working on this, I'll be able to help you recognize them. But touch is not the trigger.' 

Merry was confused. She'd thought it was only because Duncan had touched her that she had evoked the images of him. 'What do you mean?' 

'Everyone has their own energy force. Some peoples' are stronger than others. Most people cannot tell the difference, but you can. Your body is more in tune to the world's energy forces. As such, you can receive images from people's lives.' 

'You mean like a radio transmitter?' Duncan asked. 

Cassandra nodded. 'Sort of. In Merry's case, she can feel the other person's energy, and it manifests itself in the visions.' 

'But I see the future. I see things that haven't happened yet.' 

Cassandra hesitated a moment. 'There are those who say every action in everyone's life is pre-determined. Then there are those who say it is only so based on the various choices people make. If that is true, then a person's energy force potentially carries within it the events that will affect that person.' 

'I see,' said Merry. But she wasn't sure she really did. She met Duncan's gaze. He seemed as perplexed as she. He offered a smile of encouragement. Her heart skipped a beat. Lordy, what that man could do to her with a simple smile. She turned back to Cassandra. 'All right, can I use my visions to change the future?' 

The other woman shrugged. 'Perhaps. If you were to tell someone about the vision, and they could use the knowledge to change the situation, I suppose. But I wouldn't count on anything. All of what I've told you is just based on my own experiences. I do not know all, nor do I know anyone who does.' 

It was a lot to absorb, Merry thought. She glanced once more at Duncan. His eyes held a far-away look. He was so deep in thought, she wondered if he remembered where they were. 

Cassandra stood. 'Can you come back next Wednesday?' 

'If you really don't mind. Same time?' 

Cassandra nodded. 'This will be hard Merry, you must be willing to look deep within yourself to find the source of the energy causing the visions. Only then will you be able to control them.' 

Merry nodded. 'Should I come alone?' 

Cassandra glanced at Duncan. 'He is welcome if you are more comfortable.' 

He met Merry's gaze. 'I'll be here if you want me to.' 

She smiled. 'Thanks. I don't think I can do this alone.' She turned to Cassandra. 'Thank you. I really appreciate this.' 

'We should get going.' Duncan stood and held out his hand to Merry. She hesitated a moment, then took it. Nothing intruded on her senses, except the excitement of touching him. Cassandra walked them to the car. 

'One more thing.' Merry turned to the other woman. 'You will likely have more visions before you come back. Don't fight them.' 

Merry nodded and got into the car. Her thoughts whirled, and she was caught between fear and anticipation. She glanced at Duncan. How drastically he had changed her life, in only a few short days. 

They drove most of the way in silence, as Merry tried to comprehend what she'd learned. She had revealed so much today, and she knew it wasn't enough. The impression she knew she'd left was not totally correct. She'd had a happy life, with some bad times, like everyone else. But she'd always had friends and her family, and didn't miss out on anything. 

She glanced at Duncan. How different had his childhood been? He was not a child of her generation, raised on TV and radio, rock and roll and fast food. He had become a man in a time more brutal in some ways than anything today's world could produce. She knew more about that than most because of her work, but what she wrote was far more glamorous than the time really was. 

He noticed her watching him. 'What?' 

'I don't know, back there, I hope you don't think my childhood was terrible. It wasn't.' 

'What do you mean?' 

She shrugged. 'Well, I wasn't an outcast, and I lived a normal American suburban teenager's life.' 

He nodded, but didn't say anything. 

'But you don't really know what that's like, do you?' The question clearly startled him, for his mouth tightened in regret before he could compose himself. _You do that so well, MacLeod, but I see more there than you're letting on._

'How about dinner on Friday?' His sudden question startled and disappointed her. She wanted to talk further, but his changing the subject so abruptly stopped her. She sighed. 

'Sure, why not? It'll be like a real date, huh?' 

He startled again at the word, then smiled. 'Yeah, like a real date.' He reached over and took her hand, twining his fingers with hers. 

* * *

Duncan scowled at the ledgers before him. With a sigh, he closed the books and reached for the paperback on the file cabinet. He was about halfway through the book, amazed at how it had so captured him. He'd been up half the night reading it, and it still called to him. He had to finish it. He opened to where he'd left off and began reading. 

When he finally closed it, he released a deep breath he didn't even know he'd been holding. He needed a cold shower after reading that last scene. He didn't think even that would help much. Logic reminded him the characters in the book were not real, but he could not help picturing himself and Merry as Rosalynn and Gervais. 

The last two days without seeing her had been torture. Friday could not come fast enough. He hadn't known her long, but already she had ingrained herself into his life. Damn, he hadn't wanted this to happen. His involvement with her could place her in danger. And her daughter. How could he have gotten mixed up with a woman who had a child? 

He recalled the way Christina had kissed him goodnight when he'd brought Merry home the other day. Her little hands had held his cheeks as she had placed a soft kiss upon his lips. He was in love. He wanted to kiss that little girl goodnight every night, to touch the soft curls and tuck the blankets around her. He closed his eyes against the stabbing swiftness of the longing that possessed him. Did he dare hope it was possible? 

He strode to the elevator as the presence of another Immortal flooded his senses, interrupting his thoughts. He stared at the dojo entrance. Amanda strode in, her arms laden with shopping bags. 

'It's just me,' she said as she strode over to him. She dumped her bags on the elevator floor, and placed a kiss on his cheek. 'What's this?' She took the book from him. Her curious gaze met Duncan's. 

'Give me that.' He snatched the book out of her hands. 

'This is one of her best, I think,' said Amanda, a smug smile curving her mouth. 'What did you think of the scene where Gervais takes the scarf, and...' 

'Amanda.' The warning in his voice was unmistakable. 

She shrugged. 'What? I thought it was very well written.' 

'That's not what you were thinking.' How ironic he had just finished reading that particular scene. 

'So, do you like the book?' she asked as she eased herself onto the sofa. 

Duncan nodded. 'She's good.' 

'Have you read anything else yet?' 

'No. I picked this up at the book signing the other day.' 

'You went? You didn't tell me that. Having trouble staying away, huh, MacLeod.' 

'I don't think it's any of your business.' Duncan placed the book on the counter and went to the refrigerator. He poured himself a glass of water, careful to avoid Amanda's questioning eyes. 

'All right, all right. If you don't want to talk about it...' 

'I don't.' He wiped up a few drops which had spilled. 

'Merry told me she thinks you're wonderful.' 

He met her gaze. 'Really?' 

Amanda grinned. 'Really, Duncan. Why are you so surprised?' 

'What did she say?' He couldn't believe he was asking. He wanted, no, he needed to know what Merry said about him. 

'Well, the obvious of course. You're gorgeous, you have money, and you're a great kisser.' 

'All right, I don't want to hear any more.' He put his glass down and walked around the counter. He couldn't prevent his smile. His heart suddenly felt light. 

'Yes, you do. Besides, it's not anything I don't already know.' 

'Yeah, well, what would Jason have to say about that?' 

She looked away and fidgeted with her jacket. 'I would never tell him. He doesn't need to know.' 

Duncan bit back a smile. Amanda's concern about Jason was almost unreal. Maybe now she finally understood what he'd felt for Tessa, or Little Deer, or Debra. He suspected this was a first for Amanda. She'd found her immortal soul mate. Like the de Valicourts had. And while Tessa hadn't been Immortal, she had certainly been Duncan's soul mate. But Tessa was dead. Lost to him forever. 

Merry was alive, and as drawn to him as he was to her. He glanced at Amanda, wondering if she knew the conflict of emotion tearing at him. He pushed his troubling thoughts aside. 

'All right, so why are you here?' 

'I did a little digging on Hancock and thought you'd like to know what I found out.' 

Duncan sat beside her. 'What'd you find out?' 

'He runs a successful contracting business. He was married for a while, but his wife died a few years back. Cancer, I think. He bought his house a year or so later. Knew Merry and her husband before he died.' 

All right, so Brett had known Merry for a while. But Duncan couldn't shake the feeling Hancock was now a danger to her and Christina. Because of him. He couldn't challenge him, not yet anyway. Somehow, though he would 'Anything else?' 

'A couple of years ago, he was investigated for underbidding some projects and cutting corners. There was a particularly nasty building collapse in Florida. A couple of people died, a lot of injuries. But he had enough other people to take the fall for him, and he played the victim. Very well, apparently.' 

Duncan stiffened. Just like in Cape May. 'And he got away with it.' 

'Without so much as a slap on the wrist. Then he disappeared for a while before coming here. His people are loyal, even if they are goons. I'm not surprised. Brains aren't exactly common in that species.' 

Certain Hancock was even now continuing his questionable practices, Duncan tried to think of a way to trip the man up and bring him down, once and for all. It would be dangerous, and it could take some time. He took Amanda's hand in his. 

'I need your help. Merry shouldn't be around her for a while.' 

Amanda shook her head. 'And how do you propose to get her to leave?' 

'I don't know, but I'm sure you can think of something. ' 

'Me? Why would she listen to me?' 

'Because when she finds out you knew Edward I, she'll want to be your shadow. So take her on a long weekend to my cabin or something.' Duncan squeezed her fingers and gazed earnestly at her. 'Please?' 

Amanda narrowed her eyes. 'I hate it when you beg like that. Well, actually, I kind of like it, but-' She grinned. 

'Amanda.' 

Amanda sighed. 'All right, but Holy Ground? Do you really think Hancock is foolish enough to go after her? I mean, between me and you, he has to know he doesn't stand a chance.' 

'Amanda, just stay out of this and get Merry away from here. He murdered a woman he claimed he was in love with. He'll go after Merry if he thinks he'll get to me that way. I just have to make sure she's out of his reach.' 

'Duncan, he won't get near her. I'll do whatever's necessary to keep her safe.' 

Duncan drew her into his embrace. 'Thanks.' 

'For what? Helping? Or for introducing you to Merry?' 

Duncan smiled and shook his head. 'You just don't know when to stop, do you? For both.' 

'You should always trust me, Duncan. I know what I'm doing.' 

'That's a comfort,' he muttered. 

She slapped at him half-heartedly before gathering her belongings and leaving. Duncan glanced down at the book again. 

Tomorrow was his date with Merry. He wasn't sure reading any more of the book was a good idea right now. He lowered himself to the sofa, studying the novel. With a sigh, he leaned back and opened to the page where he'd left off. 

* * *

Next Page   
Previous Page   
Back to the Refuge 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

Background by The Cottage 

* * *


	4. Part 4

Visionary by Wildcat p. 4/5

**This section has some purple prose, if you are under age seventeen, please have parental consent before proceeding.**

_Visionary_

By Wildcat 

* * *

Merry glanced in the mirror and appraised herself one last time. Duncan would be here any minute. Tonight would be the night. She could feel it. Christina was with her grandparents until Sunday. There was no one to interrupt them tonight. 

The doorbell rang, and she jumped. She blotted her lipstick and ran her fingers through her hair. One last look in the mirror convinced her she had chosen well. The soft peach silk blouse complimented the sheer black wrap skirt. She smiled at her reflection and went down the stairs. 

Her shaky fingers pulled open the door. He smiled, and her heart melted. He was incredible, all in black that hugged his shoulders and arms, the shirt open slightly at the neck. She wanted to press her lips to the hollow at the base. She swallowed 

'Hi.' She felt as awkward as if this was her first date. Well, it was, with him anyway. 

'Hi. ' He held out a single white orchid. Her still trembling fingers took it, brushing against his hand for the briefest of moments. 

'It's beautiful. Thank you. Come on in, I'm ready. Just want to get a sweater or something.' 

'Yeah, it's getting a little cool out there.' 

The silence was thick as she removed a black shawl from the closet. Instantly, he was beside her, draping it over her shoulders, his hands resting there for a few moments before he stepped away. She turned; wishing her heart would stop its forceful pounding. 

'Thanks.' She felt shy, and somewhat uneasy. Why? After the last week or so, she should be more than comfortable around him. After all, she'd spent a good part of last Tuesday falling all over him. This was different though. Somehow, knowing how this night would end had her all fluttery with anticipation. She took a steadying breath. 

His brow furrowed. 'You okay?' 

'Yeah. Don't worry, no visions this time. I don't know what it is with me tonight.' 

Duncan smiled. 'Come here.' His hands on her shoulders, he drew her near, one finger tipping her face up. Her heart flipped over a few times as he lowered his head. His mouth moved slowly over hers, holding her captive as fire flared to life. He drew away, and she followed him. He chuckled. 

'Maybe now that that's out of the way, we can both relax.' 

He'd felt her tension as soon as she'd opened the door. It was almost as bad as his own. For some reason, he was more nervous tonight than he had been after the last few days. But tonight was not about her research, her visions and fainting spells, or his immortality. Tonight was about them. Just two people spending time getting to know one another, together only for the pleasure of each other's company. _MacLeod, what are you getting yourself into?_

* * *

'This is a great place. How did you find it?' Merry took a sip of her wine. 

The last time he had been here, it had been with Tessa. He didn't want to talk about that, not now. He had the feeling he didn't have a choice. 'I used to come here with someone from time to time.' 

'Was she special?' Merry asked. 

'How do you know it's a woman?' 

Merry smiled and sipped her wine. 'This isn't exactly a guys' night out kind of place. So, was she special?' 

Duncan nodded. 'Yes. I loved her very much.' 

'What happened?' 

He didn't hesitate. 'She died.' 

Her hand covered his. 'I'm sorry. What was her name?' 

'Tessa.' 

She sighed and gently squeezed his hand, the touch both reassuring and electrifying. 

'Okay, I don't want to pull teeth or anything, but you're not going to tell me anything are you?' 

Duncan smiled. He admired her directness. There was no doubt she wasn't going to give up. 'What do you want to know?' 

'Don't forget, I know what it's like to lose someone, too. When you talk about them, you keep their memory alive. ' 

He turned his hand, twining his fingers with hers. He met her gaze. She understood so much, he didn't even have to explain it to her. 'You're right. But...' 

'You don't want to talk about it. There's a lot you don't like to talk about. Other than the other night at my house, I can hardly get a straight answer about anything out of you.' 

He smiled, a regretful smile, and Merry wanted to kiss away his sadness. All she wanted was for him to open up a little, talk to her about anything but her visions, or herself. Sure, he'd answered questions for her about his past, but superficial things, not anything of significance. He'd lost someone he loved. Recently, apparently, but how many others had he lost? He'd been alive for over 400 years, how many other women had he loved? Amanda? Cassandra? She knew it was likely, but for some reason, none of that seemed to bother her. And she wanted to know about Tessa. 

'Tell me about her.' Her request was gentle, not demanding. He squeezed her fingers. 

'I'm sorry, ' he said. 'It's not easy to talk about her. We were, uh, we were going to get married.' 

'What happened?' 

'She was murdered. In a mugging.' 

Merry swallowed past the lump lodged in her throat. 'How awful. When?' 

'A few years ago.' He looked away. His eyes were slightly bright when he turned back to her. 

'Duncan, I'm sorry. I know the words don't say much, but I understand.' 

He squeezed her hand and smiled. 'It does matter. And I know you do. You've been there, too.' 

Merry nodded. 'More than once. First with my parents. Mike was killed changing a tire on the highway. Drunk driver, they think. They don't know because they never found out who did it.' 

'Are they still looking?' 

'They say they are, but I doubt it. I've accepted that.' 

'You shouldn't have to.' 

She nodded. 'I know. I'd like the chance to face the person who did it. For the longest time, I wanted to find them, run them down like they had Mike.' 

'Revenge doesn't help.' 

'I know.' She took another sip of her wine. 'It doesn't bring them back. Nothing does. But at the time, I thought it would make me feel better.' 

'It wouldn't have. In fact, it would have made it worse.' 

Why did she have the feeling he spoke from experience? His eyes once more held that deep sadness she longed to erase. Any way she could. 

'Enough of this. We're here to have a good time, aren't we? I don't want to talk about revenge and all that.' 

He smiled. 'Me either. So, when is your next book coming out?' 

'Ah, to more mundane topics.' She lifted her glass and drained it, waiting as he re-filled it. 'Let's see, the next one should be in stores in about two months. It's the sequel to _My Lady's Honor._ The one you bought the other day? Have you read it yet?' 

She wasn't sure she wanted to know his thoughts, but hadn't been able to resist. 

'I, uh, yes, some of it.' He reddened slightly. 

She smiled, feeling wicked impulses rise. His unease revealed itself in the way he shifted in his chair. 

'So....what did you think?' 

'You're very talented. I enjoyed it.' 

'Good. Always happy to please the reader.' He was definitely uncomfortable now. She knew what parts of the book he was thinking about. Every man who had read her books had the same problem. Love scenes made them uncomfortable. How nice to see Duncan squirming for a change. 

The waiter appeared to take their order, interrupting her thoughts. There'd be time to tease him about it later. 

  
Merry took two bites of the chocolate cake and put down her fork. 'I couldn't eat any more of this. I'll overdose.' 

'I think Jason might have mentioned you were a choco-holic?' Duncan grinned at her. 

'I am. But I absolutely cannot eat another bite. Here, you have some.' She scooped a forkful and held it out to him. He opened his mouth, his eyes fixed steadily upon her. His tongue darted out to lick the remaining chocolate from the fork. She sucked in her breath. 

'Shall we go?' he asked. 

She nodded, still unable to find her voice. Duncan he signaled to the waiter, who brought the check. Within minutes, they were outside in the cool air. Merry needed it. 

'So, what now?' he asked. 

She thought about it for a minute. The wine had left her light-headed, and an idea came to mind. 

'Wanna shoot some pool?' she asked. 

His eyebrows raised in surprise. 'Pool? Sure. Why not?' 

They walked to a nearby billiards parlor. Merry liked the atmosphere. And she loved to play pool. She just hadn't told Duncan. The hall was thick with smoke and a jukebox blared rock and roll from a corner. Several tables were open, and she strode to one, leaving Duncan to follow. 

She turned to him and leaned against the table, placing both hands on it possessively. 'This one.' It was toward the back, away from most of the other people. She turned to the cues hanging on the wall and selected one. 

'What's your game?' she said as she chalked up the cue. 

'Whatever you prefer.' 

'Such a gentleman. All right, why don't you get a pitcher of beer? I'll rack them up, and we can get started.' 

Duncan was gone barely minutes before he returned with the pitcher and two glasses. 

'What are we playing for?' Merry asked, taking a glass of beer from him. It was cold and crisp on her tongue. 

'What do you mean?' 

'Well, if I win, what do I get?' She winked at him, and darted her tongue out to moisten her lips. Her reward was the sudden intake of his breath. He stared, his brow lifting in wariness. 

'Uh-oh.' 

'What?' Merry shrugged innocently. 

'Something tells me I shouldn't do this. You're going to clean me out.' 

'I never said we have to play for money, MacLeod.' She turned and broke. 'How about Eight Ball. And it looks like I'm solids.' Stroke after stroke, she never missed, until she had sunk every one of her balls and the eight ball. She turned to Duncan. 

'First game's mine.' She stepped past him to gather the balls again, aware of the way he stiffened when she brushed ever so slightly against him. She bit back a smile. The wine and beer had given her courage, and she was determined to play this out. 

Duncan watched in amazement as Merry once more sank almost every one of her balls. Finally, she missed and it was his turn. He stood across the table from her and leaned over, lining up his shot. 

'So, what are we playing for?' she asked. 

Her seductive voice distracted him as he took his shot, and he bungled it badly. She laughed, and suddenly was beside him, leaning over his shoulder. 

'Too bad. What do you say we let the winner decide?' Her sultry voice was like a caress shivering through his entire body. Her hand on his shoulder was hot, searing him through his clothes. 

Duncan stood, his arm slipping around her waist, anchoring her against him. Her legs straddled his hip. Her heat scorched him. She tilted her head back, challenge in her emerald eyes. 

'You sure you can handle it?' he asked, his mouth hovering near hers. 

'Can you?' 

He claimed her, fiercely, hungrily, showing her how much he could handle. She met him every step of the way. Her response blistered his senses. He didn't care where they were, who might be watching, he had to...the sudden overwhelming sensation of another Immortal doused the flames. He broke the kiss, and leaned his forehead briefly against hers. He straightened, resisting with much difficulty the urge to draw her back to his arms as he searched the room. He didn't see anyone. 

'What's the matter?' she asked. 

'Nothing. Stay here.' He placed his hands on her shoulders, meeting her questioning gaze. 'I'll be back in a minute.' He grabbed his coat and turned toward the door. 

'Duncan, where are you going?' 

He paused to look back. 'Wait here. I won't be long.' He smiled, regret washing over him. She looked bewildered, but leftover passion was still evident in her eyes. He turned away. 

He stepped out into the cool night, and searched up and down. Whoever it was, the other Immortal was still nearby, he could sense them. He walked toward the corner, slowly, warily, tense, ready to draw his sword and defend his life. The sensation grew stronger, a figure appearing at the corner. 

Brett Hancock. Duncan stiffened, feeling old anger rising. This man had killed Morgan, and had tried to kill him. He hungered to destroy the other man, to feel the blade cut through the man's neck, watch his head roll to the ground. He reached behind him, his fingers closing around the hilt of his katana. 

'MacLeod.' 

'What do you want?' Duncan was on alert, his senses tuned to every movement Hancock made. 

The other man stuffed his hands into his pockets. He shook his head. 'Not here. Not now. Wouldn't want Merry to see this.' 

Rage coursed through Duncan's veins, but he forced it back, controlled it. 'Merry has nothing to do with what's between me and you.' 

'No? I lost the woman I loved because of you.' 

'You murdered the woman you say you loved.' 

'No, you and your little friend did that. Maybe it's time for a little retribution.' 

Duncan forced his fury under control, though he wanted nothing more than to take Hancock on now. But he didn't want to give Brett any ideas about using Merry to get to him. 'And you think I love Merry.' 

Hancock chuckled, and shook his head. 'You think I haven't noticed you hanging around. I never realized her brother was one of us. Should have picked up on that. Are you his teacher?' 

Would he try to use Jason now? 'Jason's not important. Come on, Hancock, what are you really here for?' 

'Tsk, tsk, MacLeod. I'm not foolish enough to challenge you now, in front of so many. No, you are safe from me tonight. I'm just out for a night on the town. Didn't expect to see you here, really.' 

'Then why are you lurking in the shadows? What are you afraid of?' Duncan half hoped the taunt would encourage Hancock to face off with him, the other half prayed it didn't. 

'Don't doubt, we will face each other. And soon.' 

Hancock turned and disappeared around the corner. Duncan wanted to follow, but an image of Merry staring after him in confusion invaded his thoughts. Another time. It would all end soon, one way or another. He turned and went back into the pool hall. 

She was waiting just where he'd told her. The concern in her eyes warmed him and she hurried to him, hugging him briefly. She stepped back, grinning sheepishly. 

'What's going on?' she asked. 

'Nothing. Come on, you still want to play?' He took her hand and led her back to the table. 

'No. I want to know what's going on. You got all jittery again. Was it another...' 

'Yes.' He glanced around to make sure no one was listening. 'Don't worry about it, it's nothing.' 

She eyed him skeptically, but he was not about to tell her he and Brett Hancock had almost faced off outside in the street. She didn't know about the Game, or any of the rules. He didn't want to tell her now. Not tonight. He had to tell her eventually. And he would. But not now. He just wanted to concentrate on her, and nothing else. He drew her close and caressed her cheek. Her skin was like warm satin. 

'It's nothing, really. Now, where were we? Oh, yeah, I remember now.' He lowered his mouth, and kissed her softly. He drew away. 'You ready to finish this contest?' 

She smiled devilishly and pulled out of his embrace. 'Are you sure you're ready?' She took a long gulp of beer and poured herself some more. 

He shook his head. She was going to kick his butt. He wondered what she'd claim for victory. When she laughed and leaned over the table, flaunting her bottom at him, he knew what she'd want. He couldn't wait for this game to be over. 

They pulled in the driveway. The entire ride to Merry's house had been silent, but Duncan had held her hand the whole time, gently reassuring her with soft caresses. She had wanted to ask more about where he had disappeared to earlier. She could feel his lingering tension, which had grown slowly since he had first returned to the pool hall. 

It had hung over him, despite the heat also flaring to life between them. Merry was still amazed at her boldness. Even now, the sidelong glances, the smallest touches, the teasingly soft kisses kept her blood thrumming with excitement. She wanted to hold him, touch him and... 

'Come on, I'll walk you inside.' 

It sounded like he meant to leave. _Oh, no you don't MacLeod._

'I'll put on some coffee.' 

'No, I probably shouldn't stay...' 

'Don't even think of weaseling out on our deal.' She squeezed his hand, and offered him a wicked smile. It worked. Warmth flared in his eyes, and his breathing quickened, ever so slightly. 

'All right.' 

She flicked on the lights as they entered the house. Anticipation left her breathless. Soon. The moment was coming. Could she bear to wait another second? 

'Sit down. I'll get the coffee started.' 

When she came back into the living room, he was brooding again. His rested his elbow on the mantel as he stared into a newly started fire. She walked over to him, her breath catching when he turned and his gaze raked over her. The pleasure in his eyes was almost overwhelming. She stopped, an arm's length away from him. 

'You work fast.' 

'Huh?' 

She pointed at the flames. 'Nice job. I can't ever get one going so quickly.' 

'Wood was dry. Caught right away.' 

He looked away. Merry's longing cooled slightly, replaced with a growing uneasiness. 'What's the matter?' she asked. 

'Nothing.' 

Her mouth was suddenly dry. She swallowed. 

'So, what's the prize?' 

_Right to the point, is that it, MacLeod?_ She stepped closer. 'I think you already know the answer to that.' 

He shook his head. 'No, Merry, we can't.' Her name on his lips was enough to make her want to launch herself against him, but his words stopped her. 

'Why? I know you can feel what's between us, and...' 

'I do. But it just won't work.' 

'But why?' She placed her hand on his arm, stifling a gasp when he snatched it away as if he'd been burned. She fought the tears that stung her eyes, and lowered her head. 'I'm sorry.' 

Duncan groaned. Her voice was soft, quiet, hurt. He'd done that. He turned to her, and longed to draw her close and comfort her. He didn't. 

'No, Merry, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have...dammit, if you touch me-I'll throw you to the floor and ravish you like one of the heroes in your damn books!' 

Her head snapped up, her emerald eyes shiny from unshed tears, but filled with surprise, and...yes, hope. She took a small step closer. How could he resist her? She was so willing, and he couldn't refuse what she offered. He closed his eyes briefly, then reached out and drew her roughly into his arms. He didn't care, he just had to taste her, to make her feel this intense yearning as strongly as he did. His hand cupped her head to hold her in place as he devoured her mouth. 

Merry's stomach flipped over several times as Duncan drew her closer, one arm around her waist, sealing her tightly against him. She responded to the heat in his kiss, demanding as much from him as he sought from her. His tongue swept into her mouth, mating with hers in an erotic dance, that left her weakened more than any of her visions had done. Her knees buckled, as she was buffeted by waves of delight. He caught her, his hand tight against her rear, pressing her against him, so she could feel his arousal through their clothes. A flash of desire impaled her, and she reached up, her fingers running through his hair, trying to draw him even closer. All she wanted was to stay with him like this, to revel in the feel of his arms around her, holding her, making her feel as if she belonged here, as if this moment had been what her whole life had been leading to. 

He broke the kiss, and buried his face in her neck. The caress of his warm breath made her shiver with delight. She wanted this moment to last forever, but she could already feel him withdrawing. She had to stop him before it was too late. He tried to release her, but she didn't let go. She couldn't, even if she'd tried. Nothing felt more right than holding him closely against her, and the thought of letting go was unbearable. 

'Merry, I...' 

'No. Stay here. Hold me. Please.' 

He sighed, as if he couldn't refuse her. Several moments passed before she dared to pull away enough to look at him. His longing was clearly etched on his face, but in his eyes, she saw regret and sadness. No, he wasn't going to do this to her. She wouldn't let him. 

'What's wrong, Duncan?' 

'There's so much you don't know. I can't risk...' 

She placed her fingers across his mouth, closing her eyes when he pursed his lips against them. Just the slightest touch of his lips could leave her breathless. 'Let's take this one minute at a time. We'll go slowly, I can get to know you, you can get to know me. Come on, what are you afraid of?' 

What was he afraid of? Losing her, yes, but what else? Afraid he might actually have a chance at a somewhat normal life, with a family? Others had done it, hell, Connor had raised Rachel as his daughter. Duncan wanted it so badly, longed for it from the depths of his soul, but had resigned himself to a life alone. Could he dare hope this woman could give him that? Even if it was only for a little while? 

It had taken too long to get over Tessa, hell, he never would be completely over her. He instinctively knew getting over this woman's death, which was inevitable, would be even worse. He had tried to convince himself on the ride here if he walked away now his heart would remain intact. But when he looked down into those green eyes, he was lost. He lowered his mouth again, and brushed a soft kiss against her lips. When he would have pulled away, she held him close, deepening the kiss. 

He broke free of her grasp, and smiled, and reached to caress her cheek. She leaned into the touch, her breath growing shallow as he stroked down her neck. He lowered his head, his lips following his hand, skimming her with the barest touch. Sparks tripped along her spine and her knees weakened. She leaned into him, her fingers clutching his shoulders. His soft chuckle vibrated through her, heightening her awareness of him. Everything about him only drew her more securely under his spell. 

His fingers slowly trailed lower, till they rested just above the swell of her breast. She sucked in her breath as he cupped her, fulfilling her fantasies and visions, his warmth spreading throughout her and settling between her legs. Slowly, through the thin fabric of her blouse, he rubbed his thumb across the nipple, smiling when it hardened beneath his touch. She moaned lightly, and her senses exploded as he placed his open mouth on her, through the shirt. 

'Duncan.' His name was a breathy sigh as she arched against him. 

She was so trusting, so innocent. She had no idea what kind of danger his very presence could put her in. If he made love to her now, like he wanted to, needed to, he could never walk away. Her eyes slowly opened, fogged with bewilderment. Now, if he did it now... 

'This is wrong.' He started to release her. 

Merry shook her head, not releasing him. 'No, don't go. It's not wrong. It's so right.' 

'Merry, you don't know...' 

She covered his mouth with her fingers again, sucking in a breath when he kissed them again. 'I want you to stay.' She met his gaze squarely, as if willing him to stay. When she looked at him like that, daring him, challenging him, hell, he couldn't refuse her anything. Or was it himself? Staying would be purely selfish, and when was the last time he had acted that way? Four hours ago, when he had packed clothes to wear in the morning. He had expected this. Had hoped for it. And he knew he wasn't going anywhere. 

'Are you sure?' He needed to know that, to ease his anxiety. He needed her to feel the same way. 

'Yes. Stay with me now.' Merry cupped his face, forcing him to look at her. He had grown so serious for a moment she really had been worried he would leave her. He was fighting some inner demon, and she only wished she knew what it was. She wanted to tell him it didn't matter. Nothing else did except them at this moment, right now, and she was not about to let him walk away, not without a fight. She sensed he would not accept her word, he had to accept it for himself. Somehow, she would have to make him see that this was right. For both of them. 'Besides, you owe me, remember?' 

She grinned, relieved when he did too. 

'You're right. I do, don't I?' A wicked gleam came into Duncan's eyes. Merry couldn't pull her eyes from his lips, the corners lifted in a suddenly roguish smile. And then his mouth was on hers again, sweeping away all humor. 

'You've got too many clothes on.' He lifted his head, and deftly undid the buttons of her blouse, sliding it back over her shoulders and halfway down her arms, baring her to him. Confined by the garment, she held perfectly still, warming anew when his gaze revealed his pleasure at seeing her. 

'You're beautiful.' He pressed a kiss to the hollow in the middle of her collarbone. She shuddered, and tried to lift her arms to draw him near, but it was impossible. The shirt restricted all movement. He placed his hands upon her shoulders and slowly eased her backward and down to the sofa. She tried to untangle herself from the shirt, but he stilled her actions. 'No, if you touch me...it'll be over too soon. I'm not willing to take that chance.' 

Her heart thudded at his words. To know she had such a powerful effect on him stoked the flames further. She leaned back, turning herself over to him. Nothing mattered now but being with him, and she would do whatever he wanted to make this moment last. When he reached out to cup her breasts, her eyes, lids heavy with passion, slowly closed. His warm hands scorched her, as they brought her slowly, magically to life. Being at his disposal like this heightened her desire, until it sharpened to a harsh keening in her soul. She sucked in her breath as he leaned down and took the tip of her breast into his mouth, suckling gently. She almost couldn't bear the pleasure, it consumed every pore. Tenderness mingled with urgency, sweeping her along on its giddying tide. The clean masculine scent of him intoxicated her further and she wanted this night to last forever, to stay here with him for eternity. 

'Oooohhhhh, Duncan.' 

He smiled against her, his hands roaming her waist, pausing quickly at the hooks of her skirt. It was over her hips and gone. 

He lifted his head, his gaze boring into hers. Once more she found her ability to breathe all but gone. The intensity of her own desire was evident in his eyes. He covered her mouth with a searing kiss, his hand sliding between her legs to cup her through her panties. He drew away, his gaze melding once more with hers, one eyebrow arched. 

'You're wet. No, you're soaked.' 

She bit her lip in embarrassment and looked away. He gently turned her face back to his. 

'It's beautiful.' He slowly slipped a finger underneath the silk and stroked her lightly. The warmth and pleasure in his eyes made her _feel_ beautiful. She moaned again as fire blazed into an inferno within her. With a growl, he ripped away the panties and settled himself against her. S he fit so perfectly against him, as if she had been made for him. 

She tried once more to break free of the shirt, and this time, he obliged her, helping her discard the clothing. Free now to touch him, she did, her hands sliding over his shoulders and underneath his shirt, pausing to open it and give her better access. His skin was warm, rippling over his muscles like velvet on steel. How she had longed for this moment, had anticipated it with breathless excitement. Now it was here, she was touching him, he was touching her, and she had never felt more alive. 

He shuddered as her nails delicately raked his nipples and crept through the light dusting of hair on his chest. She smiled wickedly, leaning over and tracing her tongue around the nub. She wanted to know every inch of him, to savor every moment of this night. He threw his head back and let out a heavy breath. White-hot heat erupted in her veins at the sight. His fingers slid over her cheek and she turned into the touch, her arousal coursing through her like warm honey. How easily the slightest touch from him could do this to her. Perhaps her longings were echoes of her visions, and increasing her sensitivity. But she didn't feel like passing out now. 

Her unbridled response to his touch scorched Duncan's blood. Her eyes were dewy, like the morning grass, and heat smoldered in their depths. With a muffled groan, he reached out and gathered her close. His fingers tangled in her auburn mane as he cupped her head, drawing her still nearer. She smelled like wildflowers, and he wanted to drown in her softness, to lose himself in her soul. 

'You're exquisite.' His voice betrayed his longing. She met his gaze, her emerald eyes soft and inviting, her own desire clear. He lowered his mouth, brushing lightly against hers. She cupped herself around him, her legs and arms a silken net he never wanted to break free of. Her fingers clutched at his shoulders, as if trying to draw him still closer. He pulled away, and studied her half-closed eyes, her soft smile. 

She bit her lip, then gasped as he suddenly claimed her mouth with his, his lips moving possessively over hers, his tongue parting them and sweeping inside. Fire consumed her, and she arched against him. Urgent need pounded in her as he crushed her to him with a loud moan and eased her back against the pillows. He broke the kiss, leaning on one arm to stare down at her, his chest heaving. 

'I can't believe...' He brushed her hair from her face. 'But I can't help myself.' 

He claimed her again, pressing the proof of his desire against her, his hips grinding slowly against hers. She moaned, and buried her face in his neck, her mind awhirl with powerful yearning. She inhaled deeply, the scent of him and his cologne swirling through her like a warm breeze. Her shaking hands refused to steady as they pushed aside his shirt to again touch the warm skin beneath. He sat up suddenly then, leaving her chilled, and she reached for him, needing him close to her again. 

He shrugged out of his shirt and pants, and returned to her. The feel of his hot skin against her sent flames raging out of control in her soul. He traced a line of moist kisses along her throat, his hands cupping her breasts ever so gently. She let her breath out slowly in a low moan. His lips skimmed the column of her neck, electrifying her with the velvet caress. 

She needed more, she didn't think she could ever get enough of his touch, but Duncan seemed in no hurry as he leisurely stroked her, placing soft kisses along the underside of her breasts. She arched against him, but he continued his slow torment, his hands moving restlessly over her. 

'I want this to last,' he said, his eyes meeting hers. 'I've imagined this moment for so long, and I...' 

She smiled. 'Me too.' Her fingers combed through his hair, brushing a curl off his forehead. He kissed her again, his hand creeping between her legs. He cupped her again, and her legs went slack as her arousal grew, and she opened for him. 

'You're so hot and wet. Ready for me.' 

She nodded, trying to convey silently how ready she really was. She had been ready since she'd first seen him, she knew that now. He placed a warm, moist kiss on her abdomen. Still touching her, he took her hand with his other one and drew it down to his arousal, hard as the steel his sword was forged from. Her fingers curled around him. He throbbed in her hand, searing her with his heat. She had never imagined how much joy pleasing him could bring, and it mingled with her passion, driving her still higher. 

'See what you do to me?' His voice was thick with desire. 

His tongue trailed hot circles around her nipples, before he suckled gently. Scalding heat singed her veins. She squeezed him, stroked him, her excitement growing when he gasped and shuddered beneath her touch. 

Duncan thought he would go mad with the sensations Merry's gentle touch ignited. He wanted to savor this night, to make every second last. He needed her, as if she were the very air he breathed. This woman brought parts of him to life long dead. He pressed her close against him, stroking her core, feeling her buck against him. Knowing she was as caught up in the whirlwind as he only increased his longing to possess her. 

'Easy,' he murmured against her twitching belly. 'We have all night.' 

'I need you.' Her voice, thick with her passion, drove him further. He stroked her again, replacing his fingers with his mouth, finding the bud of her desire, tormenting it with his tongue and teeth, and soothing her as he suckled. Each gasp and moan he elicited from her drove him higher. He held her hips as he tasted deeply of her, and she cried out his name. He couldn't wait any longer, and he brought his mouth back to hers as he rose above her, his fingers still stroking. She squirmed in the most delightful way. She still held him, and guided him to her warmth, sighing with a deep satisfaction as he slowly entered her. 

Merry thought she would expire from the sensation as he slowly filled her, then drew leisurely back, filling her once more. He knew just what to do to stoke the fires of passion, maintaining an unhurried rhythm that built the heat in the inferno. Her hands roamed restlessly across his sweat dampened shoulders, down across the light covering of hair on his chest. He closed his eyes as she raked her nails lightly across his nipples, then met her gaze, the heat there making her even more mindless with need. She could drown in the dark depths, and as he lowered his mouth to hers, he increased his tempo, grinding his hips against hers. She met each thrust eagerly, fusing her mouth to his, her arms wrapped tightly around him, holding him near. 

Suddenly, she exploded in a sea of stars, and cried out his name as her release tore through her, pulsing through her veins, leaving her clinging weakly to him. His answering cry drowned out the roar in her ears. Finally, he eased himself to the carpet, carefully rolling them so they remained joined. She lay atop him, her head tucked under his chin. He brushed her hair from her face. She hugged him tightly, his body keeping away the chill. Their heavy breathing was the only sound to break the silence. 

His fingers lightly stroked her back, and she sighed. 

'I knew it would be-but I never imagined-' She couldn't find the words to describe how she felt.. 

He chuckled, the sound vibrating through her. 'I know. Somehow, I knew it would be like this.' 

'I'm glad you're here.' She lifted her head and met his gaze. 'Duncan, that was-beautiful.' 

His hands were lightly stroking her back. She started to tingle again, her pulse racing. 

'So, who really won tonight?' she asked, her voice breathless. 

'I think we both did.' He kissed her quickly. 

She nodded. 'I think you're right. Want to win some more?' 

He laughed then, his eyes sparkling with surprise and delight. He rolled her to her back and covered her mouth with his. He pulled away and gazed down at her, his eyes deep and soft with desire. 'I can't think of anything I'd rather do.' He kissed her again, and she let herself go on the swirling tide of passion. 

* * *

She awakened with sunlight filtering through the shades of her bedroom. Duncan's arm around her waist, held her close, her back pressed tightly against him. Her body warmed as she recalled how they had gotten here. Duncan had been insatiable, unable to walk more than three steps before taking her again, wherever they were, on the floor, on the stairs, in the hallway, and finally here. She had never met anyone who could make love like he did. 

He stirred behind her. His lips pressed against her neck, igniting the fire once again. His hands roamed her, and she squirmed in delight. She couldn't prevent a low moan from escaping. 

'Good morning.' His voice in her ear was still heavy with sleep, or passion? She wasn't sure, and she couldn't answer, because his hand was stroking her, stealing even her ability to breathe. He chuckled as he turned her around, resting his chin on his hand. 

'Proud of yourself?' She struggled to catch her breath. He grinned playfully. 

'Very.' He kissed her then, and she wrapped her arms around him, holding him near. When he broke the kiss, she was breathless once again. 

'You have to stop that.' 

'What?' The innocence in his expression made her laugh. 

'I can't think when you do that.' 

'Who says we need to think?' He leaned in close, trailing his mouth along her throat. She arched against him, and sighed. 

'I do. Duncan, I have to...' 

'Shhhhh,' He pressed his mouth against the curve of her breast. She pushed him away, smiling. He sighed and rolled to his back. 

'Sorry, but I have things to do today.' She sat up, closing her eyes when he cupped her breast. 

'Real life intrudes,' he said, his fingers moving over her. 

'Yes....ummmm, yes, it does. Oh, God, Duncan.' 

His other hand had once more slipped between her legs and he was slowly driving her to fever pitch. She fell back against the pillows, helpless against his tender onslaught. He leaned over her, a triumphant grin curving his mouth. 

'You devil,' she swatted at him, then moaned as he pressed himself against her. The shrill ring of the telephone cut into her dazed senses. 

'Damn,' she muttered. She started to get up, but Duncan held her in place. 

'Let it go.' His growl against her ear sent shivers along her spine. 

'I can't. What if it's Christina?' He sighed and leaned away, freeing her to reach for the phone. 'Hello?' 

'I need to talk to MacLeod.' 

Merry glanced at Duncan. 'Who is this?' 

'Put him on.' She didn't recognize the voice, laced with a British accent. She handed the phone to Duncan, whose expression was as confused as her thoughts. 

'This is MacLeod....You're sure? All right, all right. I'm listening.' 

His gaze darted to her from time to time, anger evident in his eyes. He pressed his lips together, as he slid his arm around her shoulders and drew her near. His knuckles on the phone were white, and he suddenly handed it back to her. 

'Who was that?' 

'Nobody you need to worry about.' He pressed a kiss to her forehead. 

'Duncan....' 

He placed his fingers over her mouth. 'Don't worry about it. Come on, let's get going.' 

Merry sighed as he stood and slipped into the bathroom. What in the world had that been about? She rose and pulled on her bathrobe. 

Duncan was non-communicative as they showered and dressed. His tension hung between them like a brick wall. It might as well have been, considering the way he wouldn't look at her anymore. The phone call had triggered something, and she sensed him withdrawing from her. Damn, they had made such progress last night. If only she knew what he was hiding. She was sure it couldn't be as bad as he thought. 

'I've got to get back to the dojo,' he said. 'I'll call you later.' He drew her into his arms and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. Before she could reach for him, he was gone. She stared at the closed door in shock. 

* * *

The contrast from the bright sunshine to the darkened blues bar made Duncan squint. This early in the day, the place was empty, but for a few people at the bar. And Joe. 

'Mac.' The gray bearded man behind the bar wiped down the wooden surface with a damp cloth. 

'Joe.' Duncan leaned into a stool. He looked around the quiet bar. 

'What's bothering you, Mac?' Joe asked. 

'How did your people lose Brett Hancock?' 

Joe groaned. 'How the hell did you find out already? Wait, let me guess. Methos.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Yeah, Methos. What happened?' 

'Someone made a mistake, a big one. We lost him in San Francisco.' 

Duncan's stomach clenched. He didn't like not knowing where Hancock was. Merry was too vulnerable, and Duncan was sure she didn't understand the seriousness of the situation. 

'All right, what else?' 

'That's all I know. If anything else comes up, I'll, uh, let you know.' 

Duncan nodded and met the other man's gaze. Joe was too perceptive, but Duncan did not feel like discussing this with him, his need to peel away the layers of people protecting Hancock. To expose the man, leave him with nothing. Draw him out. Challenge him, and destroy him. The urgent need to do that grew stronger. Especially now. 

An image of Merry, soft and willing, lost in a haze of desire, flashed in his thoughts. He hated the way he'd left, and her eyes, fogged with bewilderment, lingered in his thoughts. It had been so hard to walk out that door, but ultimately his alarm over Methos' call had outweighed his other desires. 

'What happened between you and Hancock in Cape May?' 

'Come on, you know all that.' 

Joe shook his head. 'I don't know why he holds you responsible for his actions.' 

'Who knows, the man's insane. I wouldn't tell Morgan to back off, so because of that, Hancock thinks I drove him to murder two women. And Morgan.' Duncan clenched his fingers, his teeth grinding together in anger. He could picture the sandy haired man, smiling as he asked Duncan to be his best man. Hancock had destroyed the man before he killed him and the last thing Duncan had seen in Morgan's eyes had been despair. Hancock had done that. Hancock needed to be destroyed. The thought of ever seeing such despair in Merry's eyes filled him with dread. 

Joe leaned on the bar. 'Yeah, but he took off. Don't you think that means he doesn't really want to face you?' 

Duncan shook his head. 'He's planning something. I can feel it. I don't like it.' 

'Well, he'll turn up sooner or later. If I get anything, I'll let you know.' 

'Thanks.' 

'Haven't seen you this worried in a while. This guy good?' 

'He's all right. But it's not me I'm worried about.' 

Joe's eyes widened in understanding and he nodded. 'The new lady friend?' 

Duncan didn't meet the other man's gaze. 'Yeah. He's her neighbor.' 

Joe let out a low whistle. 'Puts her in the line of fire, doesn't it?' 

'Yeah, Joe. It does.' The irony of Joe's words was not lost on Duncan. He hated the thought of Merry so close to Hancock. If the Watchers had lost him for too long, there was no telling where he'd turn up next. She was helpless against anything the other Immortal might plan. Duncan had to stop him before it came to that. 

'Mac, I'll let you know what I find out. He'll turn up again. And we won't lose him this time. Say, when do I get to meet this new friend of yours?' 

Duncan smiled. 'I'll bring her by later. I think you'll like her.' 

'Amanda said she knows.' 

Duncan nodded. 'We had to tell her.' 

Joe stared hard at him, and Duncan knew the other man was aware of more than he let on. Duncan was not about to discuss Merry's visions with Joe. Not yet, anyway. Sooner or later, the grizzled Watcher found out everything. But now was not the time. Besides, he wasn't sure Merry would appreciate knowing that whenever she was with him, she wa being watched. She was better off not knowing. For now. 

'And how's the new student doing?' 

Duncan shrugged. Jason reminded him a little bit of Richie, young, eager, self-assured. He barely knew the man, yet he sensed a strength in him he would sorely need. Duncan wasn't sure though, if Jason had truly accepted his new life. The first few weeks, he had been distracted, confused, and his business had suffered. But now, he seemed to be settling back down, and his work had once again become a priority. Perhaps too much of one. Jason had missed two practice sessions Duncan had scheduled, claiming he had to work. Duncan suspected there was another reason, but he knew better than to push. He looked up at Joe, who waited expectantly. 

'It's all still too new to him. It's going to take some time. But he's coming along.' 

'Pretty interesting, you taking on a new student and then getting involved with his sister.' 

Duncan arched an eyebrow and eyed Joe suspiciously. 'What do you mean?' 

'Nothing. But just interesting. Tell me, Mac. Does she know all of it?' 

Duncan shook his head. 'No. There was no reason.' 

'What about Hancock? I'd call that a reason.' 

'With any luck, I can take care of that before she has to know. Find him Joe, I want this over with, and soon.' 

* * *

She shut off the computer with a sigh. She'd spent the last hour staring at the screen, unable to produce one word. She owed her final revisions on _My Lord's Passion_ on Monday, and they were not ready. Elise would not be happy. She just could not concentrate after this morning. 

Duncan had said he would return shortly, but it had been over three hours now. She couldn't stand this not knowing. She sensed he was in danger, but this time, no visions would come to her. She went upstairs, savoring the quiet of the house. Christina wouldn't be back for three more days. Mike's parents were always so happy to have her for a while they always extended her visit. Merry had been prepared for it this time, and had agreed readily. Her reasons were selfish, though. 

She wanted to spend this time with Duncan, free from interruptions. And where was he? She didn't know, she only knew he wasn't here. 

She went up to her bedroom and stared at the bed. A smile curved her mouth as she recalled once more how Duncan had made love to her. A shadow in the corner drew her attention. She bent and picked up his shirt. He had forgotten it in his haste to leave. 

She grinned. He had been prepared for last night, despite his attempts to try and leave. When she had gone to get the coffee, he had tried to sneak outside to get the change of clothes he had packed. She recalled the sheepish look on his face when she'd caught him returning. He'd been embarrassed to have assumed how the evening would end, but she had assured him she didn't mind. Then he had taken her in the living room once again. 

She pressed her face to the fabric and inhaled deeply. His scent lingered, and she savored it, before the light dimmed. She swayed unsteadily on her feet, and made her way to the bed, collapsing heavily onto it. 

She could see Duncan, once more engaged in a swordfight with another man, and clearly in modern times. The other man struck him, and he stumbled, but swung at his opponent. Suddenly, the other man turned and Merry could see his face. 

Brett Hancock. He swung at Duncan, an evil smile splitting his face. Duncan was on his back, struggling to stand as Brett raised his sword. 

'NO!' Merry screamed as the sword started to come down, and the vision faded. 

'Merry? What's wrong?' Duncan burst into the room and froze. She met his panicked gaze, fell back against the pillows, and passed out. 

Duncan leaned over her, checking her for injuries. Her scream had ignited a fear so deep, he was almost paralyzed by it. The sight of her, caught up in the vision, helpless, had stolen his ability to breathe. He lifted her to his arms, and noticed she still clutched his shirt. She had deliberately sparked the vision. He brushed her hair out of her face and held her close, rocking her. 

She stirred against him, her hand coming to her temple as she opened her eyes. Her gaze cleared and her eyes widened as she stared at him. She hugged him tightly. 

'What did you see?' he asked. The lump in his throat made it hard to speak. 

'You. Fighting again.' 

He didn't know what to say. 'With who?' 

'Brett.' 

He stiffened, and set her away from him. 'What did you see?' 

'You were fighting with swords, and he was about to cut off your head. Duncan, what on earth does this all mean?' 

He sighed, and drew her near once more. He couldn't hide this anymore. 

'Merry, there's more about immortality than I told you. And there is a way we can die.' He sighed and settled her against him. She raised her gaze to him, and he looked away. How was he going to explain this to her? 

Taking a deep breath, he told her about the Game, and the rules and the Prize. She said nothing at all as he spoke, and though he didn't meet her eyes, he could feel her emerald gaze on him. He finished finally, the silence thick between them. 

'So, then, I guess this means you and Brett are going to fight.' 

He nodded. 'It will happen. I can't tell you when, but probably soon.' 

'And one of you will cut the other's head off?' 

He nodded. She touched his cheek. 'Does it have to be this way?' 

He nodded again. 'It's the way it is.' 

'Isn't there any way you can avoid this?' 

He shook his head. 'It's been waiting for too long as it is.' 

'One hundred years, right?' 

He nodded. 'It's time.' 

'Duncan...' 

'Don't worry about it.' He drew her close and ran his hands through her hair. She lifted her face for his kiss, disappointed when he pulled away too soon 'You sure you're okay?' 

'I'm fine. I'm glad you're here.' 

'Me too.' He wrapped his arms tightly around her. His warmth was comforting, and soothing, even though her thoughts whirled. The thought of Duncan being beheaded, or having to do it to someone else, frightened her. He used a sword. On a regular basis. No wonder he was able to help her with her research. He had first-hand experience. 

A modern day knight. How in the world had she found such a man? 

* * *

Duncan hung up the phone and turned to Merry. 'That was Cassandra. We should get going.' 

Merry nodded and grabbed her purse. Duncan held out his hand. She took it and he led her to the door. He paused and turned to face her. 

'You sure you want to do this?' His fingers slid across her cheek, his thumb caressing her jaw. 

'Yes. If we...I have to learn how to control this. I can't keep fainting at your feet.' She grinned, relieved when he returned the smile. 

'That could become annoying,' he said. He leaned in for a brief kiss. 

Cassandra was glad to see them this time, and Merry wondered if they'd worked through whatever had caused her previous animosity. She was more than a little nervous, and Cassandra could tell, for she tried to reassure Merry as they entered the farmhouse. 

'Relax, and close your eyes,' said Cassandra once they were seated. 'I want to teach you some basic breathing exercises, so you can relax and tune in to the energy around you.' 

Merry nodded, and met Duncan's concerned gaze before closing her eyes as instructed. Cassandra took her hands, and Merry could feel her breath catch as a vision formed in her mind. 

She saw Cassandra, and Duncan, standing in the loft. Duncan seemed concerned, and gentle as he held Cassandra. The vision faded. She opened her eyes. 

'Did you see something?' Cassandra asked. 

Merry nodded. 'You two. In Duncan's loft.' 

Cassandra met Duncan's gaze. He looked away. Merry suspected there had once been a relationship between these two. Cassandra turned to her once more. 

'Let's start again. I won't touch you this time while we do this.' 

For over an hour, Cassandra worked with Merry, teaching her how to focus and recognize her own energy force. When they finished, Merry was amazed she had been able to feel such power from within her. She looked at Duncan, who had remained silent the whole time. His gaze was filled with concern. 

'Wow,' she said. 'I could really feel it. It was almost like electricity, you know, that low hum. It was everywhere.' 

Cassandra smiled. 'Your internal energy is a powerful force. When you can recognize it, you can learn to recognize someone else's. When you can recognize that readily, you will be able to control the visions. The breathing techniques I just taught you will help you receive the vision, but you will be in control.' 

'So I'll be able to tell a vision is coming long before it hits?' Merry asked. 

'It will take some time. You will also learn how to keep your energy in control when you're angry or upset. I haven't seen you mad yet, so I don't know exactly how that works, but with the breathing, you should also be able to contain the energy.' 

'That's good. A lot less broken glass that way.' They were Duncan's first words since they had started. Merry glanced at him, relief washing over her when he grinned. 

'I broke the rear view mirror in his car last week,' Merry said. 

Cassandra looked from one to the other. 'Do you want to try this now?' 

Duncan leaned forward, his brow furrowed in confusion. 'What do you mean?' 

'Can you make her angry?' Cassandra asked. 

'What?' Duncan stood. 

'I think it's a great idea,' said Merry. She was actually looking forward to trying it. 

Duncan shook his head. 'I don't think...' 

Merry walked over to him and placed her hand on his arm. 'Come on, what are you worried about?' 

'You want me to make you angry?' He looked incredulous. 

'Sure. Although I don't know if I can get mad at you.' 

He shook his head. 'I don't think it's a good idea.' 

'Afraid, MacLeod?' Merry taunted. He stiffened. 

'No, I'm just...' 

'Afraid.' 

Duncan shook his head at her, his lips pressing together in annoyance. 'You're going to keep at me until I get you all upset.' 

She nodded, aware of Cassandra's interested gaze on them. 'Come on, are you worried you'll get hurt?' 

Duncan raised an eyebrow. 'The thought crossed my mind.' 

'You'll heal.' 

'That's not the point. Just because I heal, doesn't mean it won't hurt.' 

'Chicken.' 

She turned away, biting back a grin. He grabbed her and turned her to face him again. 

'I don't want you to get upset. I don't want you to be angry. I don't like this.' 

Merry touched his cheek. 'We'll get you a helmet. Come on, I need your help.' 

'I can help, too.' Cassandra finally interrupted them. 

'Cassandra, no.' Duncan's voice held a sad plea. 

'I can tell her what happened between us.' 

'Don't.' 

Merry twisted out of Duncan's grasp and turned to Cassandra. 'What did he do to you?' 

'Cassandra.' The word was a warning, but Cassandra shook her head, her bright blue eyes suddenly cold. 

'He didn't do anything, Merry. But someone he calls friend did. And when I would have had my revenge, Duncan stopped me.' 

'Tell me,' said Merry. 

'Cassandra. Don't.' 

'Duncan, be quiet,' said Merry. 'I want to hear this.' 

Cassandra began to recount her history with Methos, how they met, who he was, and what he had done to her. Merry was horrified that Cassandra had endured such an ordeal. She glanced at Duncan, who was pacing nervously. When Cassandra began to tell about the events in Bordeaux, Merry could feel her anger rise. Cassandra had been right to want her revenge. Why had Duncan defended such a horrible man? 

'You're friends with this person?' she asked. Duncan nodded. 'He's horrible. How can you stand it?' 

'He's not like that anymore. He's changed.' Duncan didn't face her as he spoke. 

'According to you,' said Cassandra. 'You're blinded by him. I know better. Once a Horseman, always a Horseman.' 

'Cassandra, it was three thousand years ago. How can you assume anyone would stay the same after all that time?' 

'Kronos did,' Cassandra countered. Duncan didn't answer. 

'You killed him, right?' Merry asked. Duncan nodded. 'But you let the other one live.' 

Duncan nodded again. 'He's my friend.' 

'Some friend.' 

'You don't know him. And neither does Cassandra. Not anymore.' 

'And you do?' Cassandra asked. 

'Dammit, yes!' 

This was not working. Duncan was the one getting mad. She walked over to him and put her arms around him, relieved when he did the same. She didn't want to do this anymore, not if he was upset. 

'He's fooled you. You don't know him better than I do,' said Cassandra. 'If you really know him so well, then you're no better than he is.' 

Merry whirled about, and pinned Cassandra with an angry glare. 'How dare you! Duncan is not anything like the men you described. How can you...' 

Her teacup lifted off the table and flew against the wall, shattering and leaving a large stain. Merry covered her gasp with her hand and met Cassandra's gaze. The other woman was grinning, her eyes filled with triumph. 

Merry narrowed her eyes. 'You did that on purpose.' 

Cassandra nodded. 'Our little plan backfired. Duncan was angrier than you were. It was all I could think of.' 

Duncan's arms came around Merry and she leaned into him. 'Well, I guess she got to see what you can do,' he said. 

'And I know Duncan is a good man.' Cassandra's voice was soft, but full of conviction. 'He may have poor taste in some of his friends, but I do know he would never hurt me.' 

'Thank you.' Duncan's relief was evident in his voice. His grip on Merry tightened. She stroked his back, feeling some of his tension seep away. She turned back to Cassandra. 

'Okay, so how do I control that?' 

Cassandra sat down, folding her arms across her chest. 'This will be a little more difficult. When you're angry, it's harder to recognize the energy. You have to control it somehow. I'll have to think about this for a while. But let's try something.' 

Cassandra patted the sofa beside her. She instructed Merry to close her eyes and use the breathing techniques. Almost immediately, Merry felt the energy coursing through her, making her heart race, and causing her hands to tremble. 

'Open your eyes and keep breathing.' Cassandra issued the instructions in a soft voice. 'Good. Now focus on the vase over there. Channel the energy, and imagine it is flowing toward the vase. The energy is powerful, as strong as your hands when you lift the vase. Can you do that?' 

Merry had the brief thought Cassandra was a little nuts, but she did as instructed. The vase didn't budge. She closed her eyes once more, and when she opened them and focused again on the vase, she was determined to make it move. It didn't. She sighed with disappointment. 

'I guess I can't control it.' She was aware of Duncan's hand on her shoulder. His warmth was a comfort. 

'It will come in time,' said Cassandra. 'You've made incredible progress already today.' 

'Maybe. But...' 

'Just practice your breathing, and learn to recognize the energy. The rest will come in time.' 

'I think I've had enough for today.' Merry stood and clasped Cassandra's hands with her own. 'Thank you. I can't tell you what this means to me.' 

'You'll come back again?' Cassandra asked. 

'Count on it.' Merry glanced at Duncan. He nodded. 'I'll call you to set up a time for next week. ' 

She held her hand out to Duncan. He took it, and almost instantly, the room darkened. Merry took a few deep breaths and let the vision come, feeling the energy thrumming through her veins, but not overpowering her. 

Duncan and Cassandra again, but not in the loft. On a balcony. Duncan turning to Cassandra and holding her tightly. Cassandra leaning into him, needing the comfort he offered. Merry's knees trembled slightly, but she kept breathing deeply, until the vision faded. She looked at Duncan. 

The alarm in his eyes was clear. She smiled, and he came to her. Triumph surged through her. She felt so alive, so free, for the first time in a very long time. 

'You okay?' he asked. 

'I'm fine.' She turned to Cassandra, giggling, unable to contain her glee. 'I did it. It worked. I let it come, and it didn't knock me on my butt. I was able to relax and watch, without panicking.' 

'What did you see?' Duncan asked. 

'You two.' 

Duncan's eyes widened. 'What do you mean?' 

Merry had the idea Duncan was hiding something more from her, but now was not the time to ask. 'Just you two, together.' 

He visibly relaxed and led her to the door. 'Thanks Cassandra. We'll see you next week.' 

They had been driving for almost an hour, in total silence. Merry looked over at him, but he didn't take his eyes from the road. A million questions formed, but one most of all. 

'You slept with her, didn't you?' 

He flinched. 'What?' 

'You two slept together, didn't you?' 

He didn't answer. She had touched a nerve, but she had to know. 

'That's part of why she thinks you betrayed her by letting this Methos live.' 

'You're perceptive. And yes, Cassandra and I did sleep together. Once.' 

Merry had to know. She'd suspected there had at some point been more than friendship between them. Yet, she was not threatened by it at all, though she was beginning to wonder how many other women she would meet that had shared his bed. Amanda, and now Cassandra. He'd known Amanda for a long time, so that hadn't really been much of a shock. Not after learning they were Immortal. 

But Cassandra was more recent. While Duncan had known her as a child, his adult relationship with her had occurred not so long ago. Had he loved her? 

'Just once?' she asked. 

'One night. That was all.' 

Nothing serious. A one night stand. Her worry about Cassandra eased. Duncan was with her now, and after what had happened between them, she doubted Cassandra was a threat to her in any way. She reached out and took his hand. She needed him to know it didn't bother her. 

'It's all right. I asked. But I understand. You had a life before you met me.' 

'Merry, don't.' He reddened slightly. 

'Don't be embarrassed. It's in the past. I just want to concentrate on the present.' 

He looked uncomfortable again. He glanced at her. 'Why did you want me to make you angry?' 

'I thought it would be a good idea for Cassandra to see my temper in action. If she's going to help me, she's got to know all of it.' 

Duncan nodded. She was right, of course. And though he hadn't wanted her to know about the events of Bordeaux, he was sort of relieved she did. She hadn't been as angry as he had thought, although Methos better watch out if and when they ever met. He chuckled, picturing the older Immortal ducking out of the way of flying objects while Merry berated him. 

'What's so funny?' she asked. 

'Nothing, really. I was just thinking that maybe you and Methos shouldn't meet.' 

'I agree with you there. I don't know if I can stomach being in the same room with such a horrible person.' The disgust in her voice was clear. 

'He really has changed. He's not like that anymore. And he did save Cassandra's life a couple of times. In Bordeaux, and Seacouver.' 

'He did?' 

Duncan nodded. He wanted to introduce her to Methos, only because he knew she would love to pick his brain. And so she would see he really was not the same person Cassandra had known so long ago. 'He did. And he does regret what he did. I think if there was any way he could change it, he would.' 

'Did he tell you that?' 

Duncan shook his head. 'He doesn't talk much about things like that. But I know him.' 

'Are you sure about that?' 

'I am.' He lifted her hand and pressed a kiss against the tips of her fingers. He wanted to be alone with her now, but knew it wasn't possible. Images of her unbridled response to him fired his blood. He glanced at her. She was studying him, and he could see the desire and affection in her gaze. Damn, this was exactly what he'd been afraid of. He didn't want her to get this close, to see inside him. He bit back a bitter laugh at that thought. She could see inside him better than anyone else. 

'What's wrong?' Her soft voice was like a caress. 

'What do you mean?' He shrugged and kept his tone light. 

'You've got that brooding face on again. What are you afraid of?' 

He sighed. This was all happening too fast. He was as attached to this woman as if he'd never known a time without her. 'Getting involved with me is not a smart thing to do.' 

She chuckled. 'Okay, so I like being dumb sometimes.' 

He smiled and shook his head. 'That's not what I mean. My life is...dangerous. I meet people I wouldn't want in the same state as you and Christina.' 

She hesitated. 'I understand. I feel that way about my daughter. I will kill anyone who harms a hair on her little head. But I can't keep her from growing and exploring her world. I protect her as best I can, and let her have as much freedom as she needs. If I can.' 

He understood what she was saying, but he couldn't handle the guilt he would feel if anything happened to either of them. Because of him. 

'It's not the same.' 

'In some ways, it is. And I believe in living my life. I've spent too much time pining for what's gone. I don't want to do that anymore.' 

Duncan pulled into her driveway and put the car in park. He turned to face her. 

'You don't know what you're getting into. And you're too close to Hancock. I don't like that.' 

'Oh come on, he's my neighbor. I doubt he would do anything stupid.' 

Duncan shook his head. She didn't get it. He had to make her understand. 'Hancock is a cold blooded killer, who murdered the woman he claimed to love. He somehow thinks it's my fault. And he will do _whatever_ it takes to hurt me!' 

He glared at her. He hadn't meant to raise his voice, but he didn't know how else to make her see the truth. He regretted being so harsh. Merry was pale, her eyes filled with apprehension. He lowered his head. 

'I'm sorry. But you don't understand how serious this is.' 

'I do. But if you're here, I'm not worried.' 

'I can't always be here. And that's what worries me.' 

'Well, he's out of town for another week, anyway. Some out of state job site.' 

Duncan was concerned. He didn't like not knowing exactly where Hancock was. He had to call Joe and find out if the Watcher had learned anything new yet. 

'You're not safe here.' 

'Duncan, please. I'll be perfectly safe. Between you and with Jason and Amanda always in and out, Brett wouldn't dare try anything.' 

She was wrong, he was sure of it, but he remained silent. He didn't want to argue with her, and he certainly didn't want to frighten her. He glanced toward Hancock's property. Even though he wasn't nearby, Duncan could still feel the threat from the other Immortal. 

'Let's take another ride.' He backed out of the driveway. 

'Where are we going?' 

'I have to see someone.' 

She sighed. 'Who?' 

'A friend.' He felt her gaze on him and glanced at her. Her beautiful mouth was twisted in a frown. 'What's wrong?' 

'Trying to get any information out of you is like trying to squeeze water from a rock.' 

Her exasperated tone caused a twinge of regret. 'Sorry. Old habit. His name is Joe Dawson. He's a close friend, and he's...good at finding things.' 

'Thank you. That wasn't so hard, now, was it?' She reached over and took his hand. 

He smiled. 'No, that wasn't so hard. You're always full of questions, aren't you?' 

She grinned. 'Can't help it. As a writer, I need to know every little detail.' 

They fell into a comfortable silence, but Duncan couldn't fight the guilt that remained from deceiving her. Merry wondered what thoughts were going through Duncan's mind. She hated when he drew into himself like this, lost with whatever demons haunted him. And there had to be many, considering how long he'd lived. 

He parked the car outside a place called Joe's. It amazed her that so many of the places Duncan brought her to she had never known existed. She got out of the car and took his hand as they went inside. 

'Mac! Been looking for you!' The gray bearded man behind the bar smiled broadly at Duncan as they neared the bar. The place was about half full, as the early Saturday evening crowd was starting to build. 

'Hey Joe. What's up?' Duncan asked. 

'Have that info you were looking for.' The man's gaze turned to Merry and he smiled and held out his hand. 'Hello.' 

Duncan introduced them and Merry shook Joe's hand and smiled. When she turned to the dark haired man sitting at the bar, Duncan was alarmed by the glint of wickedness in his eyes. Methos watched Merry curiously, a hint of a smirk playing upon his lips. Duncan wished he knew what the older Immortal was thinking. Things could get ugly if the old man wasn't careful. 

'Adam Pierson.' He held out his hand and Merry shook it, nodding. 'So you're the reason we haven't seen much of Mac lately.' 

'Adam.' Duncan's voice held a subtle warning. 

Adam shrugged. 'What? Just making conversation. You've been scarce lately. Now I know why.' 

'Just conversation, huh?' Duncan shook his head, but a smile curved his mouth. 'Nothing is ever just conversation with you, Adam.' 

He turned to one of the tables and held out a chair for Merry. When she was seated, he turned back to Joe. 'Find Hancock yet?' he asked quietly. 

Joe shook his head. 'Not yet, but we got a lead on him this morning. He's still in California. We're close.' 

'Find him, Joe.' 

Joe held up his hands in front of him. 'We will. Better go join your friend, before Methos...' 

'He wouldn't dare.' Duncan picked up Merry's glass of wine and his own glass of scotch and sat at the table, beside Merry. Though Methos had used his current alias, it wouldn't take Merry long to figure out who he really was if he wasn't careful. Duncan did not want to witness a confrontation between these two now. 'Don't believe anything he says.' 

'MacLeod, you wound me.' Methos watched him with that ever present laughter in his eyes. The old man had better be careful, or he would find himself on the receiving end of any number of dangerous objects. 

'You will end up wounded if you don't watch yourself.' He kept his voice low, but when he turned to Merry, he found her watching him intently, a knowing look in her eyes. Damn, she couldn't have figured it out. Could she? 

'He's the one who called you the other day.' She stated it as a matter of fact. There was no question. He nodded. 

'So, are either one of you going to tell me what was so urgent?' 

'Nothing urgent.' He didn't want her to know he was trying to find Hancock. It would only raise questions he wasn't ready to answer yet. She watched him, her gaze seeming to see into his mind. Hell, she probably could see his thoughts. He looked away, thankful she didn't press the issue. Methos' gaze darted between them, an amused light in his eyes. 

'Joe said he had some information that you were looking for. About what?' asked Merry. 

Duncan swirled the amber liquid in his glass and sipped at it. 'Oh, uh, just some music I've been looking for. Joe's good...' 

'At finding things,' she finished for him. 

'Right.' He could tell from her expression she didn't believe him. He didn't say anything more. 

'So how long have you known Mac?' Methos asked. He leaned closer to Merry, his gaze flicking to Duncan. 

Duncan wanted to throttle him. He didn't bring Merry here to be grilled. When they'd arrived and he'd felt Methos' buzz, he'd almost turned back around and left, but Merry would have been suspicious. 

'A few weeks. Amanda is dating my brother.' 

Methos leaned still closer to her. His shoulder brushed against Merry's. Duncan felt a flash of annoyance. What was he doing? Duncan's annoyance changed to smug triumph when Merry leaned away, and moved her chair closer to him. Resigned, Methos leaned back in his chair. 

'Your brother?' he asked, realization coming over his face. 'Ah, yes, the...ow!' 

Duncan's kick had been swift and strong, catching Methos right in the shin. He ignored the searing look the old man settled on him and smiled at Merry. She eyed them both curiously, but said nothing. Her lips were pursed in a wry smile, and Duncan had the sense she knew exactly what was going on. 

Thankfully, he was spared from having to explain as a trio of musicians came onto the stage. The first set of the day, Duncan realized. In another hour, the place would really start to fill up. He glanced around the bar, aware that Methos was watching him closely, that half smile pasted on his face. 

Duncan looked over at Merry. She seemed to be enjoying the music, and she caught his gaze. She smiled, and suddenly, it seemed as if the bar was empty, except for the two of them. Her gaze was warm and inviting, and images of their lovemaking flashed in his thoughts. His heart sped up a little as he anticipated the coming night. 

The musicians finally took a break, and by then, the place was getting crowded. Merry stood. Duncan was beside her in an instant. 

'Ladies room,' she explained. He watched her as she made her way through the people before he sat down again. 

'I take it she doesn't know,' said Methos. 

'No, she knows.' 

A waitress leaned over Duncan and placed fresh drinks on the table. Duncan tossed a few dollars on her tray. She smiled her thanks. 

'Then what the hell did you kick me for?' 

'It's better if she doesn't know who you are.' 

Duncan sipped his scotch, and glanced around the bar. He recognized some of the regulars, and took note of the strangers. 

'Why?' Methos took a long gulp of his beer. 

'Because she's met Cassandra already.' 

'Oh.' Methos appeared pensive for a moment, then he smiled. 'Well, we won't tell her then.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Good idea. Merry's got a temper you don't want to get in the way of.' 

Methos laughed. 'Come on, what is she a black belt or something?' 

Duncan stared into his glass. 'Or something.' 

Methos brows furrowed in confusion. 'What do you mean?' 

Duncan met Methos questioning gaze steadily. 'When she gets mad, ah, hell, I don't know how to explain this.' He glanced over his shoulder. No sign of Merry yet. 

'Just tell me.' 

'She can make things move.' 

Methos shrugged, shaking his head. 'I haven't got a clue what you're talking about.' 

'It's like telekinesis, sort of.' 

'You're joking.' 

Duncan shook his head. 'It sounds strange, but I saw it for myself. It usually happens when she gets upset.' 

'And you think if she knows who I am, it will upset her.' 

Duncan pointed his finger at Methos. He took another sip of his drink, and glanced over his shoulder. Merry made her way toward them. She sat down and took his hand. 

'This is a fun place,' she said. 'The only thing it's missing is a pool table.' 

He laughed at the wicked gleam in her eye and she leaned in for a brief kiss. Aware that Methos watched them intently, he resisted the urge to deepen the kiss. 

'I'll have to tell Joe to get one,' he said. 'Do you want to get out of here?' 

She shook her head. 'Let's stick around for the next set. I'm not in any hurry. Are you?' 

He didn't answer, because he was in a hurry. To be alone with her again. 

* * *

Duncan mopped his forehead with a towel and looked over at Jason. He'd worked the young Immortal hard, and though Jason was coming along, he still was having trouble coordinating his movements well. He still appeared clumsy an ill at ease with the sword. 

'I don't think I'll ever be ready for this,' Jason said as he lowered himself to the mat. 

'You will be. Don't get discouraged. It just takes some time. You did well today.' He handed a water bottle to Jason. 

'You must think I'm pathetic.' 

'Why?' Duncan sat on the bench and hung the towel across his shoulders. 

'I can barely handle this thing. How am I supposed to manage to survive without cutting my own head off?' 

Duncan smiled. 'Practice. And lots of it. Don't worry, between me and Amanda, we'll have you wielding a sword as if you'd done it your whole life.' 

Jason was silent for a moment, then met Duncan's gaze. 'It's different for you. You've always known how to use a sword, even before...' 

'True. But there was still a lot I didn't know. I had to train and practice just as hard as you.' 

'Who taught you?' 

Duncan couldn't prevent a smile as he thought of Connor. 'I had many teachers. My first one was a clansman.' 

Jason's eyes widened. 'You have a brother?' 

Duncan chuckled. 'Well, sort of. Connor MacLeod was a legend in my village, one I didn't believe until I found myself in the same situation. He found me, and taught me a lot. Without him, I probably wouldn't still be alive.' 

'Where is he now? Is he...?' 

Duncan shook his head. 'He lives mostly in New York. We see each other when we can, but...' 

How could he explain to Jason what a lonely life immortality could be? How did he explain the bond he and Connor had, which was stronger than most student-teacher relationships. Already, he could see how dependent upon him Jason was becoming, and it felt good to be needed like that again. But there was so much Jason still didn't get, wouldn't understand for quite some time. The concept and reality of Immortality took years and years to become accustomed to. 

'I'd like to meet him sometime,' said Jason. 'You know, see the guy who taught my teacher.' 

Duncan smiled. 'I'm sure someday you will. You may even...' Duncan shuddered, unwilling to let his thoughts go in that direction. He had grown pretty fond of Jason already, and didn't want to think about the time when the young man would face his last battle. 

'Duncan?' 

Duncan looked up. 'What?' 

'How do you do it?' 

'I'm not sure I know what you mean.' 

Jason sighed. 'I've been thinking about this for a while. Merry is going to...leave us one day. I don't know if I can...How do you get through that?' 

Duncan didn't want to think about that either. But Jason deserved an answer. 'You do. You have to, just like anyone else who's lost a loved one. I'm not saying it's easy, but you come to expect it. You just hope you get as much time with them as possible.' 

They sat in silence a little longer, and finally Jason stood. 'I'd better get moving. I promised Amanda we'd hit the town.' 

'Come on, I'll drive you over.' 

After he dropped Jason off at Amanda's, Duncan drove to Merry's house. Each minute away from her was too long, as long as Hancock was out there. She came out of the house as he pulled into the driveway. He stepped out of the car and kissed her when she neared. 

'I'm on my way to pick up Christina. Wait here until I get back.' 

'I'll take you.' 

'I don't know. I haven't told Mike's parents about you, I'm not sure how they'll react.' 

'I can wait in the car.' 

'Okay, but we'll have to put the car seat in back.' 

Duncan's eyes widened. A car seat? In his car? Merry was grinning with amusement. 

'Never had a small child in there, huh?' She touched his cheek and leaned in for another kiss. 'I'll be back in a little while. Wait here.' 

He followed her to her SUV. She handed him the house keys. He drew her near for another kiss and she slipped out of his arms and into the vehicle. He watched as she drove away, and let himself into the house. He put his jacket and sword over a kitchen chair and entered the living room. 

He eased himself to the sofa. What a day. He'd thought it would never end, anxiously watching the clock until he could finally come here. And now, his doubts rose again. What the hell was he doing here? He should just get out now, while he still could. He stared at the wedding photo of Merry and her husband. The other man had become sort of a myth in Duncan's mind, as he realized he knew nothing about him. But he had to have been a good man, for he couldn't imagine anything less for Merry. 

He glanced at his watch. It was getting late. He went back to the kitchen and looked through the refrigerator. As he placed various items on the counter, a flash of color on the table caught his eye. One of Christina's dolls. He walked over and picked it up. 

How quickly the child had wrapped herself around his heart. An image of her laughing face as she and Merry had sung a silly song together flashed in his thoughts. He smiled. He didn't want to walk away from either of them, didn't know if he could. But he knew he should. 

The excitement at the prospect of actually raising a child tightened his chest. It was a similar feeling to the one he'd had when he'd learned Anne was pregnant, once his initial shock and hurt had worn off. They had agreed to try and make it work. He had actually decided to take the chance of becoming a father, even though the child was not really his. How quickly that excitement had been utterly destroyed. He was afraid to hope again. When would the time come when Merry would decide his life was too dangerous? How long would it take before she decided she couldn't risk Christina's safety any more? He understood how she felt. 

Already he felt such intense love for the little girl, he was amazed at how deep it was. How just watching her as she played could bring such joy. How could he put her in danger? How could he bear to watch her get hurt because of him? How could he bear to see the hatred and accusation in Merry's eyes? 

He stared out the side window, across the expanse of property to where Brett Hancock's house stood, behind a wall of shrubbery. There would always be another just like him, hiding around the next corner, lurking in the shadows, just waiting for the opportunity to destroy him, and everyone close to him. After he had taken care of Brett, and he would, he silently vowed, there would be another Immortal to take his place. 

He sighed and placed the doll back on the table. He was so torn. The need to stay to try and build a life with Merry and her daughter was almost overpowering. The fear of the danger they could face was just as strong. He didn't know what to do. He wished someone would tell him. 

* * *

'And the raisin bread had raisins in it. So Grandma helped me pick them out and Papa put butter on it and then I ate it.' 

Merry opened the door, chuckling at Christina's description of her visit with her grandparents. The sharp aroma of garlic and onions met her. Her mouth watered and her stomach reminded her she hadn't eaten since breakfast. She went into the kitchen, and Christina's delighted shout of 'Duncan!' echoed throughout the room. 

Merry stood back as the little girl leaped into Duncan's arms and wrapped her arms around his neck for a ferocious hug. But it was the look on Duncan's face as he held the child that held her mesmerized. 

Bliss. Pure, unadulterated joy. His eyes closed as he turned his face into her hair, his large hands cradling her gently against him. When he opened his eyes and met Merry's gaze, it was all she could do not to throw herself at him too. 

'Are you going to have dinner with us?' Christina asked. 

Duncan smiled as he lowered the little girl to the floor. 'Yes, sweetheart. I even cooked for you and Mommy.' 

Merry walked over to the stove and lifted one of the pot covers. A rich sauce simmered, and she breathed in the heady aroma. She looked at Duncan, one eyebrow raised. 

'And you cook, too? Is there anything you can't do?' she said. He turned back to the stove, and stirred the rice. She slipped her arms around his waist. 

'I can't write a book like you do,' he said. He turned and kissed her. 

'Mommy, can I have chocolate milk with my dinner?' Christina asked. 

'Yes, you can. Why don't you go wash your hands then you can help me set the table.' 

Christina ran from the room. Duncan turned to Merry. 

'She looks just like you. It's amazing.' 

'Did you ever have any children?' Merry asked. 

He shook his head, a shadow of sadness crossing his face. 'Immortals can't have children.' 

She heard the pain in his voice, and drew him into her arms. 'How awful. But then, you might be better off.' 

He nodded, but didn't say anything. She wanted to soothe him, but didn't know how. She held him, her heart breaking that he'd never known the joy of his own children, but relieved he had never known the agony of watching one die. 

'Christina thinks you're great. In case you couldn't tell,' Merry said. She knew it wasn't much, but she wanted to make him happy again, to ease the deep sorrow and yearning in his eyes. 

'She's a beautiful little girl. I think she's great too.' He held her gaze for a few moments, and seemed about to say something, but he didn't. He placed a gentle kiss on her lips and turned back to the stove. 

Christina bounded back into the room, chattering some more about her day. Merry handed her some napkins to place on the table. She looked over at Duncan. What a family moment, she thought. If only Duncan could be here with them every night. Once he settled this thing with Hancock, she would do everything she could to persuade him to stick around. 

Except for Christina's nonstop chatter, dinner was a quiet affair. Merry sensed Duncan's discomfort, but didn't press him to explain. She would do that later, when they were alone and could talk without worrying about her daughter overhearing. She pushed her plate away. 

'That was delicious.' His pleased smile made her heart race a little. He reached out to take her hand. Before he touched her, Merry could actually feel tingles start, and once he had her hand, she leaned back in her chair. 

This vision was violent, as she again saw Duncan and Brett facing off with their swords. She tried to remember to breathe as Cassandra had taught her, and allowed the images to come into her mind. 

Brett was once again standing over Duncan. Duncan held off the attack, and was able to get some leverage to regain his stance. Flames surrounded the two men as they fought. As the vision faded, Merry could feel the energy leaving her body. She heaved a deep breath and met Duncan's concerned gaze. 

'You okay?' he asked. 

She nodded and glanced at her daughter, who was happily playing with her rice rather than eating it. 'You're always asking me that.' 

'Well, I can't be sure when you're going to collapse at my feet.' He grinned at her, and she swatted playfully at him. 

'I'd think you'd be flattered that you have this effect on me.' 

He looked away. 'I wouldn't want you to get hurt.' 

'Duncan, I know that. But I'm fine. With you here, how could I get hurt?' 

He didn't answer, and she knew what he was thinking. She sighed and began to clean up the table. 'Christina, it's almost bedtime. Go pick out a story to read. I'll be up to help you into your pajamas.' 

'I want Duncan to read me a story tonight.' 

Merry met Duncan's panicked gaze and bit her lip to keep from laughing. 'Go ahead. She'll tell you what to do.' 

Duncan allowed Christina to lead him from the room. Merry put all the dishes in the dishwasher, and went upstairs. Duncan sat on the bed beside Christina, and read _Madeline._ Christina recited each line with him, and helped him to turn the pages. He looked up at her, and her heart melted. Christina nestled in the crook of his arm, her head against his shoulder. Her eyes drooped heavily. Finally, Duncan closed the book, and eased the little girl to the pillow. Merry walked over and helped him draw the covers up. She leaned over and kissed her daughter's cheek. 

'Good night, sweetheart. I love you.' She turned to Duncan. He swallowed visibly, and did she see moisture in the corner of his eye? He turned away when she stepped in for a closer look. He strode out of the room. She turned off the light and shut the door. 

He was pacing in the living room. He stopped when she came in. His face was carefully blank, but his eyes revealed his yearning. 

'It's a wonderful feeling, isn't it?' She stepped closer. He nodded. 

'She's a beautiful little girl. You're very lucky.' 

Merry nodded. 'I know. She's a good kid too. She really loves you.' 

Duncan smiled, his pleasure lighting up his eyes. Merry stepped still closer. 

'She's got good taste. Like her mom,' she said. 

He still didn't respond. She could feel him putting up the walls between them again. 

'Don't you recognize when someone's trying to tell you they love you?' she asked. He wouldn't meet her gaze. 

'You shouldn't.' 

'Don't push me away. Tell me what's bothering you.' 

He finally brought his gaze to her. 'This is too risky. My life, it just doesn't... It's too dangerous for you and Christina to be near me.' He turned away. She stepped in front of him once more. 

'Oh, no, you don't. Don't you dare try to tell me how I should live my life. You are an incredibly special man, and I don't care about anything else. This is the first time in years I have actually wanted to be with someone, and I'll be damned if I'll let you shut me out. Didn't you hear what I said a minute ago?' 

He nodded, his eyes filled with sadness. 'I heard you. But you just don't understand what it's like. One day I may go out and never come back. Or worse, someone could use you or Christina to get to me. I'm not willing to risk that.' 

She shook her head. 'You'd rather walk out of my life? You'd rather break my heart, and Christina's, to save yourself a little guilt? What are you really afraid of, MacLeod?' 

'I don't want to break your heart, either of you. But...' 

'What's really got you spooked?' 

He lowered his head and didn't answer for several moments. When he raised his gaze to hers once more, she was floored by the sorrow she saw there. 

'If anything happened to either of you, I don't know if I could survive it.' 

Her heart was already breaking, for him. She reached for him. 'Duncan...' 

He shoved his hands in his pockets. 'I, uh, should probably go.' 

'Why?' Merry reached out and touched his chest. 'I'd rather you stayed. There's so much we still have to talk about.' 

'I have some things to check on. I'll be back in the morning.' He stepped toward the door. 

'Not so fast, mister.' Merry walked over to him and took his head in her hands. She drew him close and sealed her mouth against his. He hesitated for a moment before drawing her tightly against him and deepening the kiss. When she finally pulled away, she was unable to breathe. 

'You sure you still want to go?' 

Duncan nodded. 'Yeah. I'll call you later.' 

'I'll be here.' 

He was gone then, and the house was suddenly cold. Merry locked the door and leaned against it. With a sigh, she went up the stairs. 

* * *

Merry glanced at her watch. Eleven thirty. Duncan hadn't called her last night, and there were no messages. She put her briefcase on the table and leafed through the mail. She tossed the envelopes against the table in frustration. Where was he? 

A car door outside had her running to the window. He was here. And he was all right. Her relief must have been evident, for as he came through the door, his eyes darkened with concern. 

'What's wrong?' he asked. 

'Nothing. You're all right.' 

'I'm fine.' 

'I can see that. Why didn't you call me last night?' 

Regret filled his eyes. 'Sorry about that. I think Hancock's back in town.' 

'What? Are you sure?' 

'I don't know. I saw him, but I wasn't close enough to sense him. I tried to follow him, but I never found him.' 

'Then it probably wasn't him. Relax. Let's go have some lunch or something. I have a few hours before I have to pick up Christina.' 

'No. You and Christina have to get out of here now. Can you send her to her grandparents' again?' 

Panic rose, threatening to choke her. 'You don't think...' 

'I'm not willing to take the chance. You both have to get out of town.' 

Merry shook her head. She wanted to take Christina and run as far away as she could, but she couldn't bear to leave Duncan either. If Christina went back to her grandparents, she would be safe, and Merry could focus on helping Duncan. But she wasn't comfortable with the idea of Christina so far away. Jason would have to take her. 

'All right, I can have my brother take her and stay with her too.' Merry picked up the phone. 

'You have to go, too, Merry.' 

She put the phone down and turned to face him. 'No way. I'm not going anywhere.' 

'Merry, I came back to get you away from here. For a few days. Until I can...settle this.' 

'I'm not about to leave you now.' She came around the table and took his hands. 'I'm staying right here.' 

'You're in danger. Hancock will try to use you to get to me. I can't risk that.' He couldn't bear the thought of Hancock hurting her. He needed her safe. 

'I'm not leaving, Duncan.' 

'Yes, you are. And I'll take you.' 

'But...' 

He held up his hand. 'Don't argue with me. I don't want you caught up in this.' 

'Duncan, I already am. Don't shut me out now.' 

He didn't answer, just disentangled himself from her and stepped away. 'Come on, let's get some stuff packed. I can take you over to Amanda's for now. She'll keep you safe.' 

'Duncan, I'm not going anywhere.' 

He went up the stairs and into her room. She followed, staring at him when he opened her closet. 

'What are you doing?' she asked. 

'Helping you pack.' He didn't know what she'd want, so he went over to the dresser. 

'I don't want to leave.' 

'You don't have a choice. If Hancock is back, you're not safe here anymore, not until this is over. And I need to know you're okay.' 

She didn't argue with that point, but protested when he started opening the drawers and taking out clothes. 'Let me do that.' 

'Fine. Get what you need.' He leaned against the door as she folded her clothes. 

'How long do you think I'm going to be gone?' she asked. 

'As long as it takes. Get some things packed and I'll meet you downstairs.' He turned and headed out of the room. 

'Hey, MacLeod!' 

He turned. 

'You owe me for this. Again.' 

He smiled then, warming to see the wicked gleam in her eye. He left the room. 

* * *

Amanda lowered herself to the sofa beside Merry, and flicked the TV on. 

'I love this movie,' she said. 'Bette Davis is one of my favorites.' She sipped her wine and turned to Merry. 

'What?' Merry was uncomfortable under Amanda's close scrutiny. Her fingers tightened on the wineglass. 

'This could be fun.' Amanda leaned back against the cushions, and swirled her wine. 

Merry chuckled. 'Like a sleepover?' 

Amanda grinned. 'Yeah. What was it like to do all that stuff?' 

'I don't know, it was fun I guess. But I should be asking you what King Edward I was like. I never thought I'd ever meet anyone who knew him personally.' Merry sipped her wine. 

'He was as handsome as the history books say, and he could be quite ferocious when he needed to be. But he wasn't a bad guy. He was like one of today's politicians, of course, but he was much more powerful.' 

Merry fixed a steady gaze on Amanda. 'How long have you known Duncan?' 

Amanda's dark eyes widened slightly, and a hint of a smile lingered on her lips. 'A long time. Why?' 

'He told me about the Game.' Merry traced her finger around the rim of the wineglass. 'Is it true?' 

Dark eyes, full of regret. So like Duncan's, Merry thought. 

'Don't worry, Merry. MacLeod's good. I don't doubt he'll take care of Hancock.' 

'That's another thing. Brett's such a nice guy. I mean, I believe what Duncan told me, but I just can't picture it.' 

'Hancock's a little older than MacLeod. You don't survive that long without being ruthless.' 

Merry was confused. 'But what about Duncan? He's not at all like that.' 

'Duncan is a bit of a Boy Scout.' Amanda's smile was warm, her eyes full of affection. She sobered and met Merry's gaze. 'But he's as ruthless as any of us are. He has to be to survive. He's one of the best there is. You don't get there without learning a few things along the way. But he's honorable. You can count on him. Hancock lacks Duncan's values. And believe me, MacLeod tends to get a little silly about certain things, but he's not a cold-blooded killer. Hancock is.' 

Merry still could not reconcile her neighbor with what she was hearing, even though she had no doubts he was exactly as Amanda and Duncan had said. He had always been friendly with her, and she did enjoy his company at times. Or at least, she had. Now... She still couldn't accept she was in any danger from him. 

'I do believe you. But it's just so hard to understand. I've known Brett for so long, I would never have suspected...' 

'That's the idea, Merry. You don't survive as an Immortal for long if everyone knows about you.' 

Merry met Amanda's gaze and for the first time saw the depth of pain and regret she hid so well under her exuberant playfulness. She had lived through some of the most tumultuous times in history. And being a woman had to have made it so much harder. 

'How do you do it?' Merry asked. 

'You just do.' 

'And Jason's like you.' 

Amanda nodded. Merry didn't know what to say, it frightened her a little bit to think Jason would never age from now on, would never get sick, hurt or die, unless...she didn't want to think about that. 

'Amanda, tell me about Tessa.' She couldn't help herself, she had to know. 

'Well, what do you want to know?' Amanda seemed uncomfortable, but she didn't refuse. 

'What was she like? What did she do? I just have to know more about her.' 

Amanda shook her head. 'I don't know. I really think Duncan should tell you.' 

'He won't.' She recalled the way he had very adeptly managed not to answer any questions about the deceased woman. She needed to know this and would do whatever she needed to get at the truth. Amanda seemed to realize this and sighed. She smiled. 

'All right, I'll tell you what I can. I didn't really know her very well, only met her once. In fact, she didn't like me at all. I think she thought I would try to steal MacLeod away from her. As if I could have.' Amanda chucked. 

Merry was intrigued. She leaned forward. 'What do you mean?' 

'Duncan loved her. Very much. I know they'd gotten engaged shortly before she died.' 

'In a mugging. He told me that much, at least.' 

Amanda nodded. 'Sort of.' 

'You mean, there's more?' Merry had to know, to understand what made him so skittish about getting involved. She knew it had something to do with Tessa. 

Amanda reached out and covered Merry's hand. 'Tessa was targeted by a madman after MacLeod. He saved her, but she was killed right outside. She never would have been there in the first place if it hadn't been for him.' 

Merry closed her eyes briefly, aching for the pain Duncan had endured. She understood so much now. 'So he blames himself.' 

'Something like that. Don't you dare let him know I told you.' 

Merry shook her head. 'I won't. But there is one other thing.' 

Amanda sighed. 'You are just full of questions, aren't you? What now?' 

Merry grinned. 'What about you and MacLeod?' 

Amanda reddened and averted her gaze. An innocent smile curved her lips. 'Me? And MacLeod? Why would you think...' 

'I can tell. Besides, when I asked him the very same question, he had exactly the same reaction as you. How about that?' 

Amanda shrugged, but still wouldn't meet Merry's gaze. Merry laughed. 'It's all right, you don't have to tell me. Besides, I can't blame you. He's tough to resist.' 

Amanda finally lifted her eyes. They were filled with laughter. 

'He is, isn't he?' She giggled, then grew serious. 'But I do love your brother, Merry. I have to say, he can rival Duncan.' 

'Ugh! I do not want to hear this. He's my brother!' 

Amanda laughed. 'Sorry. Here, have some more wine.' 

* * *

Merry swore under her breath. Her laptop had faded, because she'd forgotten the power adapter. She needed to go home and get it, but Duncan wasn't coming to get her for another hour. She couldn't wait. Her revisions were still due; she had to get them done. 

She grabbed Jason's car keys. He hadn't needed them for his and Amanda's jog. The later afternoon traffic wasn't too bad, and Merry reached her house in no time. She stepped out of the car as a crack of thunder rolled overhead. She hadn't noticed the dark clouds moving in. Better get back to Amanda's before the storm hits. 

She let herself in and went upstairs. She paused to check for messages, there were none. Good, she didn't want to have to deal with her editor now. She rummaged through her desk, as more thunder sounded. She glanced out the window. Rain poured down, like a sheet of water over the windows. 

'Damn.' Her fingers closed around the cord and she followed it to the outlet. She yanked it out and stood, just as the lights went out. The storm had so blackened the skies, it was already as dark as night. Flashes of lightning were the only thing to brighten the room. 

She slowly made her way to the stairs. The front door slammed open, from the force of the wind. She jumped. Her hand on the wall, she went down the stairs. It wasn't the wind that had opened the door. 

Brett Hancock stood in the doorway, eerily silhouetted by the lightning. He stepped inside and panic raced through Merry's veins. She backed away, her mouth suddenly dry. 

'B-Brett, what do you want?' She tried to keep her voice light. She'd failed. 

'I've been waiting for you. You disappeared a couple of days ago, but I knew you'd be back.' He stepped closer. Again. She retreated. Again. Lightning flashed outside. The rain sounded like a train, pounding forcefully on the roof. 

'Why are you here?' 

'Just to make sure you're okay. This storm is pretty nasty.' Thunder crashed. 

'I'm fine Brett. You don't have to stay. I was just leaving anyway.' She backed up further, but still he neared. Suddenly, her back was against the wall. He stepped up close, trapping her without really touching her. 

'You're right, you were just leaving. With me.' 

Merry tried to breathe, to get air into her lungs, but fear made her throat tight. He reached up a hand to stroke her cheek, and her heart pounded wildly, almost as loud as the next thunder crash. 

'Brett, I think you'd better go.' 

His face grew hard, and before she realized what he was doing, his fist struck her face. Pain exploded in her head and the blackness beckoned. She couldn't fight it. 

* * *

Amanda and Jason entered the apartment. It was strangely silent. 

'Merry?' Jason's voice hung in the stillness. 'Maybe she's writing, You know, the place could fall down around her head sometimes.' Jason walked down the hall. 

'Jase...she's not here.' Amanda picked up the small piece of paper on the table. _Be right back. M_

'How do you know?' 

'This.' Amanda thrust the paper at him and picked up the phone. 'I'm calling MacLeod.' Thunder crashed outside, and lightning lit the sky. 'Damn.' 

* * *

Next Page   
Previous Page   
Back to the Refuge 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

Background by The Cottage 

* * *


	5. Part 5

Visionary by Wildcat p. 5/5

**This section has some purple prose, if you are under age seventeen, please have parental consent before proceeding.**

_Visionary_

By Wildcat 

* * *

Duncan slipped his sword inside his coat and looked out at the darkening sky. The thick clouds rolling in looked ominous, and he sensed it was some kind of an omen. 

He had to get to Merry's house, before anyone else did. The elevator moved too slowly, and his stomach clenched in anxiety. He curled and uncurled his fingers as he strode to the car. 

The sudden downpour had slowed traffic. Duncan slammed his hand against the steering wheel as he turned, his uneasiness growing. Finally, he pulled into her driveway. Jason's car was still here. Heart pounding, he jumped the steps. He froze on the porch. 

The front door was open, but the house was dark. He withdrew the katana and slowly entered. He looked around the foyer. Merry's bag was on the table. He stepped closer, his foot kicking something. A power supply. He shook his head. She had come here for this? 

He walked up the stairs. 'Merry?' There was no response. 

The phone rang. He walked over to it and stared at it a moment. He picked it up, but didn't say anything. 

'Good evening MacLeod.' 

'Hancock.' 

'I thought tonight would be a good time for us to get together, settle our differences.' 

Duncan's hand tightened on the phone. 'Where are you?' 

'Oh, I'm home. Wouldn't want to get caught out in this nasty weather.' 

'I'll be right there.' He clenched his jaw, his fingers tightened on his sword. 

'Not so fast. You know, we've suffered a power outage. Might be some loose wires around here. Wouldn't want to risk starting a fire, now would we?' 

Duncan swallowed. Brett had probably rigged the house to go up. And Merry was in there. He knew it. 'Where is she?' 

'Safe. For the moment.' 

'If you harm one hair...' 

'Easy MacLeod. Truth is, I really like Merry. I wouldn't want to hurt her.' 

Duncan closed his eyes. She was with Hancock. He had to get her out of there. 

'See you in a few minutes, MacLeod.' The line went dead. Rage flowed through Duncan, mixing with dread and leaving a bitter taste in his mouth. 

He stepped out into the rain. This was just like Tessa all over again. He couldn't let this end the same way. He didn't think he could survive it. 

'No.' His low moan was carried away by the wind. He headed toward Hancock's house. 

* * *

The first thing Merry noticed was the throbbing in her head. A hand caressed her cheek and she turned, without opening her eyes. 

'Duncan?' 

'Sorry, he's not here yet. But he's on his way.' 

Merry's eyes snapped open. Brett sat beside her on the bed, a wicked gleam in his eyes. He had lit several candles, which bathed the room in a soft glow. She tried to sit up and discovered her hands were bound above her to the headboard. 

'Brett, what are you doing?' 

'Just a little insurance, my dear. Don't worry, this will all be over soon.' He stroked her hair and she jerked away. She kicked out at him, but he merely laughed and stepped out of her range. 

'Merry, Merry. I thought we were friends.' His smile sent shivers along her spine. 

'Do you treat all your friends like this?' She tugged at the ropes holding her. 'Like those others you killed? The woman you claimed to love?' 

Brett smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. They were cold, like steely ice. She shivered again. 'So, MacLeod told you about that. You know he's really to blame for all of this.' 

'You're insane.' Merry held his gaze with her contemptuous one. But inside, she was terrified by the madness she saw in his eyes. She couldn't back down, show him any fear, for he would take advantage of it. 

'Damn it, Brett, you can't do this.' She tugged on the ropes once more. 

Brett frowned, and for a moment, she thought she saw a hint of the man she had once known. But she knew she had never known him, he had practiced the art of deception for far longer than she could imagine. Then his face hardened once more, his mouth a thin slash in his long face. 

'No, Merry. Can't have you running around, causing distractions when I take MacLeod's head.' 

'No.' The word escaped her in a low moan. She yanked again at her bonds. They wouldn't give. She needed to stop Brett somehow, but she was useless like this. 

Brett suddenly stiffened, his gaze moving toward the door. She saw the elaborate rig of ropes and pulleys across the room. Duncan was here. Merry felt despair rising, threatening to choke her as she recognized the trap Brett had set. 

'Hancock!' Duncan's shout echoed throughout the house. 

'Duncan, get out of here! It's a...' Brett's hand came down on her mouth, silencing her scream. She arched against him, but he pinched her nostrils shut. At the same time, the room darkened even more, and she was assailed with a vision. A vision of Brett standing over Duncan, his sword raised. The combination of the vision, with the lack of air, caused her to pass out. 

* * *

Duncan walked slowly along the corridor, Hancock's presence washing over him, keeping him alert. Merry's abbreviated scream had once again sent him hurtling back in time to the night Tessa died. He could hear the gunshots as clearly as if they'd been fired at that moment. He took a few more steps. Hancock's presence was strong. He was close. 

He turned the corner. Lightning flashed, illuminating the hallway through the floor to ceiling windows. The corridor was empty, all the doors closed. Thunder rumbled overhead. He pressed his ear to the first door. Nothing. More lightning. He did the same at the next door, and the next. The last door was slightly ajar. He could see Merry through the small slit, her hands tied above her. But she was alive, she was tugging on the ropes. His heart lifted briefly, and he pushed the door open. Her gaze met his. Her beautiful eyes were wide with fear. Tape sealed her mouth, but she shook her head frantically. Hancock was in here. 

Duncan had to lure him out. He stepped back. Merry was screaming over her gag, he could hear the muffled sounds. He closed his eyes, knowing he couldn't just rush in there. He had to do this carefully, slowly. Get her to safety, then worry about Hancock. 

'I know you're there, Hancock. Are you going to hide behind her all night?' 

He stood beside the door, his sword raised, reflecting the flash of lightning. Still, Hancock did not appear. A sharp pungent smell suddenly filled the room. Smoke! Damn, where was he? Holding his sword before him, he stepped into the doorway. He couldn't believe what he saw. 

Spilling onto the floor from above was a bucket filled with burning liquid. Some sort of oil. The liquid carried the flames quickly through the room, igniting everything in its fast moving path. Towards the bed where Merry was. He had opened the door, causing the bucket to empty. He ran inside, and jumped over the flames, cutting the ropes with the katana. She ripped the tape off her mouth. 

'Thank God!' She threw her arms around him, holding on as if she would never let go. He held her for a moment, thankful she was all right, then stood. He lifted her and turned. 

The moving flames had created a wall between them and the doorway, which was already ablaze. He had to do this fast. 

'Tuck your head into me and hang on.' He drew her more tightly against him, trying to cover as much of her as possible. He lowered his head and ran through the flames and out the door to the hallway. 

He set her away from him, crushing a lock of her burning hair between his fingers. She leaned weakly against him and shuddered with a deep breath. Already the oil was spilling into the hall, moving toward them. He took her hand and pulled her to the stairs and dragged her down. 

'Go. Get out of here.' He shoved her toward the door. She resisted. His panic rose. He needed her away from here. Before Hancock showed himself. 

'He wants to kill you. You have to get out of here.' She tugged on his arm, trying to get him to follow. He shrugged out of her grip. 

'I'm not going anywhere. But you have to.' 

'But, he'll...' 

'NOW!' He shouted at her, regretting the way her eyes widened, then dimmed. She turned and stepped through the door. Almost instantly, Duncan knew he'd been set up. Again. Hancock stepped out and grabbed Merry, holding her against him. The tip of his sword lay at her throat. Damn, her presence was too distracting, muddling his wits. He couldn't afford to let himself lose focus. 

'You do this again and again, MacLeod, don't you?' He pressed the tip ever so gently against her, breaking the skin. A drop of blood appeared. Duncan's stomach rolled, as he controlled his breathing, forcing himself to remain in control. He had to play the game the other man's way, but he'd be damned if he let Hancock win this one. 

'She is not part of this. Let her go. Face me.' 

Hancock shook his head. 'I don't think so. If you don't lay down your sword, poor Christina will be an orphan. That would be a terrible way to grow up, without a mother. I guess I would have to take her in. Raise her as my own.' 

Brett's words almost stopped Duncan's heart. He knew he shouldn't, but he met Merry's gaze. The fear had become so much more intense, she was close to panicking. Damn. He saw the plea in her eyes. He clenched his jaw, his hands twisting on the hilt of his sword. 

He was left with almost no choice. He lowered his head, unable to look at her anymore. What could he do? He couldn't risk Merry, or Christina. He had seen it in her eyes, how it felt to be faced with the certain loss of the one person who meant more to you in the world than anything else. He had to think of something. Smoke from the fire started to make its way toward them, fogging the room. It stung his eyes. He had to distract Brett somehow. The tip of that sword had to come away from her neck before Duncan dared to do anything. 

He glanced at her again. This time her eyes were angry, and she stared furiously past him. He blinked as a crystal bowl appeared from behind him, sailing toward Hancock. Duncan's eyes widened as realization sunk in. 

Hancock's sword came up to deflect the missile, and Merry reacted instantly. She jabbed her elbow into Hancock's stomach, at the same time, slamming her foot down on top of his. He roared with pain and released her. She ran toward Duncan. Hancock stepped forward, his sword aiming for her back. 

Adrenaline pumping through him, Duncan blocked the blow, sending a shower of sparks around him. He shoved Merry away and out of the other Immortal's reach. Hancock released a howl of outrage that was amplified by the roar of the thunder. He lifted his sword and came at Duncan. 

Duncan deflected the screeching blow and forced Hancock back. He swung the katana in his hand, as instinct took over. He slowly stalked closer to Hancock, his blood thrumming with energy. He readied himself for the battle, calling on all his reserves and concentration, his focus solely on Hancock, alert and ready for the first move. 

Hancock remained motionless, a mad smile contorting his features. 'So, here we are.' 

Duncan nodded. 'Let's go.' 

'I've waited a long time for this. Are you ready to die, Highlander?' 

Duncan shook his head, a menacing smile creeping across his face. His sword twirled rapidly in his hands, slicing the air with a soft whoosh. 'Not today, Hancock. Not today.' 

The flames grew closer, creeping down the stairs. Hancock's eyes narrowed and he charged. Duncan deflected blow after screeching blow, and rolled out of reach. A scream reached his ears, for a moment reminding him that somewhere behind him, in the burning house, was Merry. He forced the thought aside. He couldn't think about that now. Not yet. He had to get rid of Hancock first. He stood, his fingers tightening on the sword, the hunger for the kill coursing furiously through him. 

Hancock's fist came at him and he ducked, and kicked the other Immortal's midsection. Brett stumbled backwards, then spun about, facing Duncan. They came together, their swords locked momentarily. Duncan landed a fist to Hancock's face, and the other man fell back again. He lunged forward. Duncan spun about, kicking him hard, driving him back once more. Instinct and practice controlled him; he didn't have to think about his next move. Gathering his senses, Hancock charged again, and Duncan ducked, and slashed upward at the other Immortal, striking him in the arm. Hancock howled in pain. He raised his sword. He fought like a wild man, the blows coming almost too fast for Duncan to deflect all of them. He could smell Hancock's anger, could see the sweat forming on the other man's brow. Exhilaration pumped through him, giving him strength, giving him more power. 

The other man's blade breezed past him. That was too close. Hancock was strong now, his attack forcing Duncan to retreat. His foot caught against a table and he fell, hard on his back. He gasped for his breath, and lifted his sword to block Hancock's downward swing. 

'Imagine what the police will say when they find you and Merry dead in this house?' 

Duncan pushed against Hancock. But Hancock was strong, and he couldn't get any headway. He kicked out, letting his rage fuel his strength. Hancock stumbled backward, briefly, but it was enough for Duncan to leap to his feet. He could feel the flames getting closer. Brett looked evil in the orange light, his eyes almost glowing. 

Without giving Hancock time to recoup, he charged, striking the other man once again. Hancock lunged, his eyes wild with rage. 

'You're going to die MacLeod!' Hancock swung again. Duncan deflected the blow briefly, but Hancock slipped free and lashed out, catching him on the shoulder. The blade bit into him, and pain screamed through his arm. He shook it off, ignoring the burning agony, sending the pain somewhere deep inside him, where it wouldn't interfere. He raised his sword, ready, waiting, a sneer curling his mouth. He could almost taste Hancock's fear, the other man watching warily. 

'Come on Hancock, what are you waiting for?' Duncan swung the blade, his voice taunting, mocking. The other man's eyes were unfocused, darting from Duncan to the stairs, to the door and back to Duncan. 

Duncan inched closer, blade still ready. Brett's eyes rolled crazily in his head, but he didn't retreat or advance. Duncan advanced, slowly, the energy in the room already thick. He wanted Hancock's head, could almost feel the power of the other Immortal's quickening in anticipation. Still closer he crept, blinking against the smoke that hung over the room, hampering his vision. He listened carefully, could almost hear Hancock's fingers twisting on the hilt of his sword. 

Without warning, Hancock came at him again. But Duncan was ready. He spun about as the other man lunged, his sword swinging wildly toward Duncan's head. Hancock, unprepared for the move in his rage and fear, lost his balance and stumbled forward, and Duncan raised his sword, bringing it down in a swift motion that severed Hancock's head. 

'Oh God!' Merry's scream echoed in the sudden stillness. 

In the seconds before the quickening hit, he lifted his gaze to Merry's. Her eyes were wide with fear, shock, horror. He took a step toward her as the first blast from Hancock's quickening bit into him. 

Merry stuffed her knuckles into her mouth to stop from screaming again. Lightning and an eerie white light came from Brett's headless body, and exploded throughout the room. The windows shattered, as the lightning and wind battered Duncan, his body jerking wildly with the force of it. He raised his sword above his head, drawing the bolts of electricity through it and into his body. 

Outside, lightning flashed in a strange kind of rhythm, in time with what was happening inside. Then, just as suddenly, it stopped, and Duncan collapsed weakly to his knees, leaning heavily on his sword. 

She was frozen for several moments. He lifted his head, his beautiful eyes filled with apprehension and fear. She ran to him, kneeling beside him and wrapping her arms tightly around him. He leaned his head against hers. She stroked his hair, her throat tight with relief. He was alive. The flames grew closer, spilling into the dining room and foyer. 

'We have to get out of here.' His voice was hoarse, and weary. He struggled to his feet and looked up at the stairs. They were obliterated by the blaze now, and the flames were moving rapidly toward them. In minutes, Hancock's headless body was ablaze as well. He took her hand and they ran out into the storm, and across the yard. They entered her house as fire trucks started pulling up outside. 

Safe now, for her home was far enough away that Brett's burning house did not pose a threat, Merry watched from the window. She couldn't face Duncan quite yet. Her senses reeled from what she had just seen. He had killed the other man, taken his head. Then he had been...she didn't know what had happened back there, but it looked like he'd been electrocuted. How could he have survived such a violent episode? She had been afraid at first, but not anymore. A noise behind her made her turn. Duncan stood a few feet away. He was watching her carefully, but kept his emotions carefully hidden. He was uneasy, shifting from one foot to the other. 

'The fire's almost out next door. The storm helped.' Her words were inane, but she didn't know what else to say. 

He nodded. Still, he made no move toward her. She took one step, pausing when he stiffened, his expression wary. He was as tense as a caged animal. 

'Are you all right?' she asked. 

'Yeah, I'll be fine.' 

'Is it always like that?' 

He nodded, his eyes bleak. 'Yeah.' 

She stepped closer. He looked so lost, and she just wanted to hold him, to reassure him. Like he had done for her, she wanted to do that for him. Would he let her? 

'Duncan...' 

'Merry...' 

She laughed a shrill, nervous sound. He smiled. 'Go ahead,' he said. 

She bowed her head a moment, then met his gaze once more. 'Is there anything I can do for you? I mean, do you need anything to....help get over that?' She waved her hand in a noncommittal way. 

He smiled, briefly. 'I can think of a few things.' 

She stepped still closer, only inches away. 'Tell me. I want to give it to you.' 

He closed his eyes briefly. 'Hold me.' 

His words were spoken so softly, she almost didn't hear him. Relief weakening her, she opened her arms. He came into them, and they stood there for several moments, not moving. 

'You need to sit down. Come on.' She led him to the sofa. He curled against her, his head on her shoulder. She held on tightly, not wanting to ever let him go. 

'Are you all right. Did he...hurt you?' Duncan's voice was weary, and held a slight Scottish burr. She smiled. He was tired. She pressed her cheek against his head. His grip around her was tight, but she didn't mind. 

'No. I'm fine.' 

'Good job with that bowl.' His words were muffled against her neck. His grip eased slightly. 

She smiled. 'I didn't know what else to do. I can't believe I really did it.' 

'Remind me again never to piss you off.' 

She chuckled, then spotted the tear in his shirt. On his shoulder. She gulped. 

'He hurt you, though.' Her fingers slipped through the hole, but she could find no wound. When she pulled her hand away, she could see blood. 

'It's all right,' he said. He sat up, and pulled the shirt off. She leaned closer, her fingers moving over the now healed skin. She shook her head. 

'That's amazing. You really are fine.' 

He nodded and smiled reassuringly. 'I really am.' 

'But...that other...what happened?' 

'It's called a Quickening. I'll be fine.' He lifted his head, and met her gaze. 

'Fine. I know. But what the hell happened?' She brushed his hair from his forehead. 

He looked away for a moment. 'When one Immortal takes the head of another, all of the dead Immortal's power, knowledge and essence are absorbed into the survivor.' 

She stared at him. She didn't know what to say. She touched his cheek, his lips, and ran her fingers into his hair. His closed his eyes briefly. 

'You shouldn't have seen any of that.' 

He was withdrawing again. She hugged him closer. 'I'm glad I did. I...very impressive.' She tried to keep her tone light, but knew she hadn't been successful. His eyes darkened slightly, as he studied her. It took several moments for him to respond. 

'Did it scare you?' 

'A little.' He stiffened at her words, and clenched his jaw. 'But only because I was worried you would be hurt.' 

He relaxed again. She stroked his hair, letting the silence surround them. A thousand questions flitted through her mind, but she held them back. She sensed he wouldn't want to answer them. 

He lifted his head, and she read the longing in his eyes. Her heart sped up just a little. She caressed his cheek, and his eyes closed as he leaned into her touch. He cupped her head, drawing her down for his kiss. The kiss started out gentle, tentative, but quickly became so much more intense. He plundered her mouth, leaving her senses in disarray. She clutched at him, his urgency encouraging her. She needed him, needed his touch, to know everything was right again. 

She pulled at him, and moaned in protest when he pulled away slightly. He stripped out of his jeans, and came back to her, pressing her against the sofa. His hands were everywhere at once, on her breasts, slipping her own jeans past her hips, in her hair, pressing tightly against her core. She bucked against him, fire scorching wherever he touched. His mouth trailed along her cheek, her throat, his tongue swirling around her ear, his warm breath igniting sparks of yearning. 

He clutched at her, drawing her closer, heated flesh meeting heated flesh. His fingers twisted in her hair, holding her head still as he kissed her, his lips and tongue devouring her. He dragged her to the floor, covering her, claiming her in one swift thrust. He drove her, higher and higher, and she met his pace, nipping at his shoulders, her nails digging into his arms. Her hands were everywhere, stroking up and down his back, clutching at his shoulders. Every muscle in her body strained as she met the breathtaking pace he set. He pressed her even more tightly against him, his gyrations sending her over the edge of a precipice of pleasure. She screamed his name, his own answering shout in her ears. 

He kissed her, and tightened his hold. She sighed, curling into him, her senses filled with his scent, his touch, his taste. She wanted to stay like this forever, in his arms, safe from danger. No one, not even Mike, had made her feel so alive like this, and she knew she couldn't ever let him go. 

His lifted himself off her, bringing his mouth to hers in a slow, gentle, loving kiss, that re-kindled the flames again, and she was disappointed when he instead drew away and sat up. He grabbed the afghan off the sofa and returned to her side, covering them both. She nestled into him and sighed. 

'What a day,' she said. 

He chuckled, then his expression sobered. 'I'm sorry you got caught in the middle of that.' 

'It's not your fault. How were you supposed to know Brett was my neighbor?' 

'As soon as I found out, I should have stayed away.' He looked away. She raised herself up on one elbow. 

She turned his face back to hers. 'So why didn't you?' 

He smiled, a mixture of resignation and sorrow, and delight. 'I couldn't.' 

She grinned and leaned into him for a kiss. He twisted his fingers in her hair, holding her close. The doorbell rang. 

'Damn.' Merry sat up and reached for her jeans and shirt. 'Who could that be? And where are my underpants? Double damn.' She pulled her jeans on. She'd find the panties later. 

The bell rang again, as she buttoned her blouse and tucked it into her jeans. Duncan was also almost dressed. The bell sounded a third time as she walked into the foyer. She pulled open the door. Two men stood outside. One of them held up a badge. 

'Mrs. Iverson?' he asked. She nodded. 'Detective Lang. This is Detective Archer. You saw the fire next door?' 

Duncan came up behind her, his hands on her shoulders as she nodded. 'I did.' 

'What's the problem, Detective?' Duncan asked. Lang turned his attention to Duncan. 

'Hancock's house went up so quick, we think there must have been some sort of accelerator used. We're just trying to find out if anyone in the neighborhood noticed anything suspicious.' 

Merry shrugged. 'Sorry. Can't help you.' 

'I don't live here. Just visiting,' said Duncan. Lang looked at him curiously, his eyes narrowed slightly. He nodded. 

'All right. You know where Hancock is? We haven't been able to locate him yet.' 

Merry shook her head. Duncan's grip tightened ever so slightly. 

'Sorry. Don't know.' 

'All right. Here's my card. Call me if you see or hear anything.' Merry took the card and shut the door. She leaned against it, and stared at Duncan. 

'Do you think they know anything?' she asked. 

Duncan shook his head and drew her near. 'Don't worry about it.' 

'But if they find his...without his...' 

'Don't worry about it. They won't figure anything out.' 

Duncan stiffened suddenly, growing tense, his fingers tightening on her waist. The doorbell rang again. 

'Jeez, what is it today?' Merry turned and yanked the door open. 'Did you forget...oh, hi, Jason. Amanda. What are you two doing here?' 

'Checking on you two. We saw the police and fire trucks, and got a little worried.' Jason stepped into the room. He glanced at Duncan and Merry, and raised one eyebrow. 'I guess you didn't hear what was going on out there.' 

Merry put a hand to her hair and smoothed it down. Duncan turned and went into the living room. He scooped up the afghan, and what looked like Merry's panties. She covered a grin behind her hand as he stuffed them into his pocket. 

'So....what happened?' Amanda asked. 

'It's taken care of.' Duncan paced nervously. Merry went to him, her hands on his arm. Duncan glanced in Jason's direction. Merry arched an eyebrow. 

'Don't worry about him,' she whispered. She placed a quick kiss on his cheek and turned to Amanda. 'Come on, help me get some drinks.' 

Amanda followed her into the kitchen. 'So, what happened here?' 

Merry opened the refrigerator and took out a bottle of white wine. 'I saw a Quickening.' 

Amanda strode over to her and turned her around. 'You what?' 

'I saw Duncan kill Brett.' 

'What happened?' 

'Brett ambushed me.' She shook her head as she poured the wine. 'I can't believe I was so stupid.' 

'I called Duncan as soon as I saw your note. We figured where you'd gone. But Brett was supposedly out of town.' 

Merry shook her head. 'Duncan thought he saw him last night, but he wasn't close enough for him to be sure. Now, it seems he was right. Again.' 

Amanda smiled sympathetically. 'I know, he's just too damned smart for our good.' 

Merry grinned. She recounted what had happened earlier, taking sips of her wine to settle her anxiety. 'And then we came back here. The police stopped by, but we told them we didn't know anything.' 

'And Duncan's still here. Hmmmm.' Amanda's eyes narrowed, and she took the remaining glasses and followed Merry back to the living room. Merry eased herself beside Duncan, sighing as he placed his arm around her and drew her near. 

'When can I bring Christina home?' Merry asked. 'It's safe now, isn't it?' 

Duncan sighed. 'Yes, it's safe. How about we go get her tomorrow?' 

'You want to come with me?' She lifted her head and met his gaze. 

He smiled sheepishly and nodded. 'I miss her too.' 

Amanda blinked. 'Duncan MacLeod! I don't believe this.' 

'What?' Duncan shrugged and widened his eyes in innocence. 

'I never thought I'd see the day when...' 

'Never mind, Amanda. Don't you guys have somewhere to go tonight?' 

Jason stood. 'All right, we can tell when we're not wanted. Besides, I can think of better things to do.' He kissed Merry goodbye and pulled a protesting Amanda out the door. 

Merry disentangled herself from Duncan's embrace. 'I'm going to take a shower. And then I want something to eat. Why don't you call the pizzeria and have them deliver some stuff?' 

Duncan nodded. 'Sounds good. I've got to make a couple of calls anyway.' He stood and kissed her, holding her tightly for a few moments before he released her. A playful smile came over his face. She narrowed her eyes, but he only smiled innocently. What was he up to? 

* * *

Merry turned off the water and reached for her towel. She took a few minutes to towel dry her hair and reached for her robe. A knock sounded on the door. 

'Done?' Duncan asked. 

'Just about. When will the food be here?' 

'Later. Come on, I have a surprise for you.' 

He led her into the bedroom and she gasped. Candles were lit throughout the room, casting a beautiful soft glow. He turned to her, holding his hand out. 

'Trust me?' he asked. 

She nodded and took his hand. Her eyes widened when he held up the silk scarf. 

'What's that for?' she asked. 

'You'll see. Turn around.' 

She obliged and he placed the scarf across her eyes. He heard her small intake of breath and grinned. He tied the scarf behind her head and turned her back to face him. 

'Duncan, what are you doing?' 

'Do you remember what Gervais said to Rosalynn in My Lady's Honor?' 

Did she? She had written it. Lordy, was he going to...? She shivered in anticipation. His finger brushed lightly across her parted lips. 

'He said, when our sight is gone, our other senses grow stronger.' 

She nodded, unable to speak, as his finger trailed across her cheek, under her jaw, and down her throat. 

'Now we'll see how true that really is.' He opened the belt of her robe and brushed it off her shoulders, careful not to touch her. She was bared before him, and her heart pounded erratically. She shivered slightly. 

'Cold?' he asked. 

She shook her head. 

'Good. Now relax.' 

He guided her to the bed, and gently pressed her against the pillows. She waited, trembling with expectancy. What was he doing? She reached for him, but he placed her hands back at her sides. 

'No, sweet, just relax and enjoy. Nervous?' 

She nodded. 'A little.' 

'You're going to like this, I promise.' 

His hand rested on her shoulder and she felt him moving closer. His lips brushed hers lightly, then he pulled away again. It was hard to remain still. It was even harder to breathe. She could hear him moving around the room, and the bed sank as he sat beside her. 

His hand touched her cheek briefly, and she felt his breath as he replaced his fingers with the softest of kisses. His lips slid lightly across her jaw, and came to a rest upon hers. Heat seared her, her stomach fluttering as her excitement grew. His tongue played at her lips, darting in and out of her mouth, teasing, caressing. When he drew away, she was panting. 

For several moments, he did not touch her or kiss her. The anticipation built with her excitement as she waited eagerly to see, or rather, feel what he would do next. His fingers trailed lightly on her shoulder and down her arm, the touch like the kiss of a feather. She moaned. 

He chuckled. 'It's hard nae knowin' what I'll be doin' next, isna?' His voice was thick, slipping into a Scottish burr. She licked her lips and swallowed, trying to moisten her parched throat. 

His fingers twined with hers, as he leaned down, his mouth by her ear. She clenched her fingers as his tongue traced the shell of her ear, then pulled slowly away. He turned his attention to her other ear. She shuddered with delight. 

Duncan took a deep breath, urging himself to remain calm. The sight of her lying before him like this, so trusting, made it difficult to keep himself in control. He wanted to rise above her and bury himself deep within her warmth. Her lips were parted, her breathing shallow and desire knifed through him. He twined his fingers with hers again, and drew them to his lips. He placed kisses on her fingers, her palms, enjoying the way she sighed. He released her hands. 

He couldn't wait any longer, and gently cupped her breasts. She arched against him, her nipples hardening. He stroked her gently, a few more times, then stopped. She moaned. Heat coursed through his veins. He took a few steadying breaths, but nothing worked. His desire was almost painful in its intensity. 

'Duncan,' she sighed. 

His name on her lips only heightened his eagerness. 'In time, love, in time.' 

Merry awaited the next touch, her body on the edge of a deep ache only he could ease. When she had written the scene in her book, she had never imagined it could be this intense. The loss of her sight _had_ enhanced each touch. His hands cupped her once more, and it was all she could do not to throw herself into his arms. His long fingers tormented her, encouraged her, enraptured her. Then his lips and tongue replaced his hands and she thought she would expire. 

He still wouldn't let her touch him, so she let herself go with the sensations. His fingers lightly trailed across her belly to her hips and back to her breasts. She moaned, trying to convey how intense her longing was. He chuckled. 

'Be patient. Just feel what I can do to you.' 

'Oohhhh, I do.' 

His tongue moved lower, dipping into her navel. She squirmed as his fingers continued their teasing caresses along her legs and hips, then to her breasts, and down her arms. His hands moved over her in different places, and she never knew where the next caress would land. Her entire body quivered as she awaited his decision. She moaned again as his hand now paused ever so slightly between her legs. He moved away again. It wasn't enough, and she twisted toward him. 

'Duncan, please.' 

'Soon.' 

He touched her again, and drew away again. She would go mad from this longing. She couldn't bear it. His fingers now trailed up her ankles, to her knees, to her thighs. He stopped. 

'Nooooo.' 

He chuckled. 'Do ya want this?' He stroked her. Once. 

'Oh, yes. Please.' 

He stroked her once more. She couldn't catch her breath as she waited for the next touch, and the next one, and the next. The slow build threatened to reduce her to cinders. Her heart pounded, surely he could hear it. She licked her lips as he manipulated her, ever so gently, ever so slowly. Her head tossed, and she arched her back as he continued to torment her. 

Suddenly, his lips and tongue once more replaced his fingers, and she almost screamed with pleasure. He suckled, he caressed, he teased, and she was mindless with the maddening sensations. But he gave her no respite, continuing his ever so gentle assault. Then suddenly, she was consumed in fire, nothing mattering but the great gusts of pleasure that rolled over her in waves. She sobbed his name, tearing away the blindfold. He kissed his way up her belly, his gaze locked with hers. 

'Come here. I need you. Now,' she gasped. She reached for him, drawing him close. Her mouth sought his as her hands roamed over him, settling around the proof of his own desire. A low moan escaped him as he crushed her to him, his tongue parting her lips and claiming her. She stroked him, using the same teasing caresses he had with her. He trembled violently beneath her touch. 

He pulled away briefly, his chest heaving with each breath. Then he was kissing her again, licking and nipping at her lips. His hand hovered over her heat, and she opened willingly. She continued her teasing torment, stroking, caressing, delighted when he finally thrust deeply within her. For a moment, they lay together motionless, savoring their connection. Duncan lifted his head, and held her gaze for a moment. She traced his soft smile. 

'I want this to last forever,' said Merry. 

'I think I could outlast you.' He chuckled and she did too. Then all humor swept from his face. His eyes darkened, and he slowly ground his hips against her. She moaned and arched her back. He buried his face in her neck, clutching her close and rolling onto his back. 

The position buried him even further within her depths, and he thought he really could stay like this forever. Wouldn't be so bad. All thought escaped him then as she began to move against him, sheathing him with her soft warmth, squeezing around him. She leaned down, letting her hair fall across his face and chest, like silken caresses. He pulled her close, sealing his mouth against hers, as he gave himself up to the soul shattering release that left him unable to move. 

She stirred first, lifting herself up to study him. She placed a kiss on his lips, and curled herself around him once again. 'Duncan?' 

'Mmmmm?' 

'I love you.' 

He didn't answer right away, but his eyes warmed, and he smiled. He brushed her hair from her face, and kissed her lightly. 

'I love you too.' 

Joy sang through her, and she pressed herself tightly against him. 

'I never thought I would ever love anyone again. After Mike, I mean, I just didn't think-but you make me feel so alive.' 

Duncan nodded, and tightened his arms around her. 'I know. I feel the same way.' 

She snuggled in closer, his arms a loving shelter she never wanted to be free of. 'I don't want to move.' 

'So we'll just stay here.' 

'That sounds nice. But I'm hungry.' 

He chuckled and brushed her hair back from her face. 'All right. Let's get something.' 

She reached for her robe, slapping his hands away when he tried to keep her from closing it. 

'Duncan, I need food. You'll wear me out. Is it always like this after a Quickening?' 

He sobered. 'Sometimes. Why?' 

'I think I like it.' She grinned wickedly and darted from the room before he could grab her. 

In the kitchen, she pulled out some take out menus. 'This place is pretty good. And they deliver.' She picked up the phone and placed an order, enough for six people. Duncan watched her incredulously. 

'Did you get enough?' he asked. 

'I need the sustenance if I'm going to keep up with you.' She grinned and went into his embrace. 'I wish we could stay like this forever.' 

He didn't answer and she lifted her head. 'What now?' 

'Are you sure you want to do this?' 

She placed a hand on his cheek. 'Duncan, I wouldn't have it any other way. I love you, and whatever you bring to the table with you.' 

He closed his eyes and leaned his head against hers. 'I didn't want you to love me at first, but I'm glad you didn't listen to me. And I love you. More than I thought possible.' 

He smiled briefly before claiming her mouth in a possessive kiss that conveyed the depth of his feelings. She clung to him, meeting his hunger, trying to show she returned the passion and love. She drew away and gulped for air. 

'Should be interesting, huh?' she asked. 'You running around cutting people's heads off, me getting visions all the time. We're quite a pair, aren't we?' 

He nodded and grinned. 'Quite a pair.' He kissed her again. 

* * *

Previous Page   
Back to the Refuge 

© 2001   
Please send comments to the author! 

03/29/2001 

Background by The Cottage 

* * *


End file.
